Dates in the Jolly Roger
by olsonss24
Summary: Killian Jones is your cliché high school jock. I mean, for God's sake his car is called the Jolly Roger. His friends call him Hook, for his killer right hook. He is the best boxer in school, along with being the quarterback of the football team. And just her luck, Emma Swan has been assigned to write a piece for the newspaper on the high school's biggest star. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Killian Jones is your cliché high school jock. I mean, for God's sake his car is called the Jolly Roger. His friends call him Hook, for his killer right hook. He is the best boxer in school, along with being the quarterback of the football team. And just her luck, Emma Swan has been assigned to write a piece for the newspaper on the high school's biggest star...

Emma rolls her eyes when she reads her next assignment from her newspaper teacher, who happens to be her mom.

"Mom, why me? Anyone else can do this," Emma whines. Mary Margaret swipes Emma's beautiful golden curls out of her eyes. Emma flinches out of her mother's range. She _cannot_ stand it when her mother does that. Emma knows it's because Mary Margaret loves her, but they're at school. Come on there as to be some boundaries.

"Because you're one of my best writers. Now, go get some pictures and an interview of him. It shouldn't be too hard. Your father could give you a quote about Killian. Start there," Emma fiddles with the square glasses that are slightly too big for her face.

"Fine," she huffs, "I'll go talk to Dad." Emma picks up the camera and leaves.  
Coach David is in the gym when Emma walks in. He wears jeans and a T-shirt, his shirt supports the school logo.

"Emma, what brings you here?" Coach David asks.

"Killian Jones. He's getting an article in the newspaper. I'm here to ask what you think of StoryBrooke's best football player?" Emma's voice drips with sarcasm.

"Emma, be nice. He's a good kid and a great quarterback," he says with a fond smile.

"You have to say that you are the coach, she retorts dryly. Emma's dad chuckles.

"It's the truth. He is a great captain and he always leads the team to victory." Emma gives him a skeptical glance as she writes that down.

"Come to practice today and see for yourself. You can interview him after."  
She sighs, giving in, "Fine. I'll come by later."

"Sounds good, Em." She gives her father a smile and he gives her a hardy pat on the back as she walks out of the gym.

Through the lens of her camera, Emma could see Killian was being cocky and arrogant; but, she begrudgingly admitted to herself, he was a wonderful quarterback. All of his team mates follow his every word with ease. They all kept calling him Hook. What a stupid nickname. How do you even get called that? Emma jots all this down in her notebook. After practice is over, Coach David calls Killian over.

"Killian this is my daughter, Emma. She's writing an article for the newspaper on you. She wants to ask you some questions."

"Hook" raised his eyebrows at Emma, "Oh really? Alright," He turns to David, "Coach, would you mind if I took Emma with me to grab dinner? I am starving," he says with a gorgeous British accent. Emma begins to protest.

"Oh no, I am afraid my dad would never allow that," Emma says with a nervous chuckle.

David just shrugs, "Yeah that's fine, but, she needs to be home by 8:00. And no funny business," He says with his arms crossed. Emma panics internally, trying to worm her way out of dinner with "Hook."

"But Dad, we have that thing with Grandma Regina later," Emma counters. Her father just looks at her cluelessly.

"No, that's tomorrow. Anyways, have fun," He winks at Emma. Coach David walks away from them. Emma can't believe her dad couldn't, for the life of him, pick up on the fact she does not want to be around Killian anymore than she has to be.

 **I hope you guys like it. :) Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Emma and Killian head to the Jolly Roger, hop in, and drive off.

"So, Hook? And the Jolly Roger? Those are some interesting names. Where did they come from?" Emma begins to question.

"Well Hook comes from my boxing, because I have a decent right-hook. And since I'm the football captain, she started calling me Captain Hook. As a joke she started to call the car the Jolly Roger, and it just sort of stuck," He answers with a smile.

"She?" Emma inquires while adjusting her glasses.

"My ex, Milah," he says without emotion. Milah, the name rang a bell.

"The girl who died in a car crash last year," Emma accidentally said out loud. Killian looked over at her. Her cheeks automatically flush red and she couldn't be more embarrassed. She should really watch her filter, or lack there of, when she interviews people

"Sorry I asked." Emma mumbles.

"No, its fine, love."

"Love?"

"Its an English expression," Killian smirks, "Any more questions?" He said as he pulled into Granny's parking lot. They get out and head inside.

"Yes. Now, I saw how you played today, and I get it. Football comes naturally to you. But why boxing?" Emma asks. She scribbles some notes down.

"Umm well I wasn't always the golden boy and I got into a lot fights. Your dad actually broke up one of my fights. He suggested that I should channel my anger into something more productive and less illegal," he says.

"You don't mind that I print you were a bad boy?"

"Not at all, love. It was the truth at one point."

"Alrighty then. What do you like to do outside of sports?" Ruby comes over to our table. _Great_ , Emma thought. My best friend is going to think this is a date. I'll be sure to get a text about this later.

"Hey, how are you guys doing tonight?" she asks sweetly, but I can see through that I know I will hear about this later.

"Great, I'll have the lasagna please," he says while looking at Emma with a devilish smile. Emma blushes and looks at Ruby.

"I'll have the same." Ruby jots down the orders and walks away.

"I have some money for this," Emma says as she reaches in her backpack for her wallet. Hook reaches across the table and touches her arm. She stops rummaging through her backpack.

"Nonsense. I've got this."

"Are you sure?" Emma asks.

"Yes. Now back to your question. I don't do that much outside of sports. I guess I just don't have the time for anything else really," Emma scrawls this down.

"What subject in school interests you the most?"

"I like history, but science is also great."

"What kind of history? US, European, or World?"

"Wow, you're on a roll with the questions. European would be my favorite."

"Why?" She asks as she writes without looking up. Killian takes a gulp of water from his glass.

"Why? Because it's all about how all these countries get along within this small space, and how problem occur with that area. Its absolutely fascinating, love."

"Would you please stop calling me that?" She says through gritted teeth.

"What you don't like it?" He asks in a low husky voice. Emma squirms in her seat.

"No, not really." Then, out of nowhere, Killian leans over the table, and in a slow and deep voice, murmurs,

"I think you love it. I think it turns you on. You just don't want to admit it." Emma begins to lean in as well.

"How would you know? You don't know a damn thing about me," she accuses him and she leans back.

"Well that's the problem, isn't it? I don't know you and I would like to. So, how about this: for every question you ask, I get to ask a question in return? Sound alright?" Emma contemplated this. She then realized that it would be the only way to get her answers.

"Yes. I'll begin," Emma states.

"Oh no. Its my turn you have asked at least four questions already. I at the very least get to start." He says.

"Okay fine. Hit me with your best shot." Emma says with her arms crossed.

"Heard you went to juvy last year for theft. Any truth to that?" That question earned Killian a steely glare.

"Yes and no. I got arrested and I got community service. However I did not go to juvy. My turn. There are rumors going around that you were driving the car when Milah died, is that true?" Emma asks. Emma can see every muscle in Killian's body tense. She knew she hit a nerve.

"No, but I wish I was. Maybe I could have stopped her from dying." Emma can see the sadness and regret in his eyes. She senses that she has crossed a line.

"My turn. I heard a boy got you into being a criminal. Who was it?" It was Killian's turn to hit a nerve. That nerve was Neal, her ex. Her much older ex. The ex that her parents never knew about until she got arrested. Emma was instantly rooted to the spot as she flashed back to what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Last Year...

 _Neal opened the door to his apartment. It creaked like doors do in a horror movies. His dingy one-bedroom apartment smelled moldy and gross. Emma entered cautiously. It was her first time here. Neal turned around and looked at her with a proud glint in his eye. Emma had just pulled off her first successful heist._

 _"Babe, that was great. You were wonderful! We have got to do that again. Imagine the money the I could make with you around."_

 _"Great, I cannot wait," Emma says with uncertainty. Why was she even here? Neal proceeded to take one of the bracelets they stole and fastens it around her wrist._

 _"For you because I love you," he says. Her heart melts a little. How sweet. He pulled her toward the bed. She looked at him and could see his eyes filled with lust. She knew where he wanted this to go, and she was not ready for that. He began to hungrily kiss her._

 _"I love you too, but I don't know about this. I don't think I'm ready," She says in between kisses, trying to pull away from his grip. But his hold tightened, becoming too strong._

 _"Come on, I love you. Don't you love me too?" He asks._

 _"Of course I do, but I'm not ready," she says with finality. He rolled his eyes and pushed her down onto the bed. He sat on top of Emma, pinning her to the bed. He started kissing her neck with wet, sloppy kisses._

 _"It will be fun. You'll love it. Come on," He pleaded._

 _"No. I won't," Emma says. She tried to buck him off but he was too heavy. That was when Neal stopped kissing her. He glared down at her, with impatience and fury flickering across his gaze._

 _"What do you mean NO? You are mine. I don't even need your permission," he growls at her. He punched her square in the eye, and she let out a cry. Her hands went up to shield her face. He got off her and goes to the kitchen. She laid there, writhing in shock and in pain. He treaded back into the room, carrying a rope. In a desperate attempt, Emma tried to get off the bed. Neal was too quick and grabbed her, holding her down as he tied her hands together around the bedpost. Emma screamed at this and he proceeded to slap her._

 _"Do that again and I will kill you. Don't make this harder than it has to be," he said through clenched teeth._

 _"Please, Neal give me some time. Please do not do this," Emma says tears in her eyes. He ignores her pleading. He picked up a knife off the bedside table and slashed Emma's shirt open. He roughly started kissing her exposed chest, sure to leave purple marks. Neal ripped off her pants. Emma was desperately fighting to get out of her restraints with no luck. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Neal began to fumble with the button on his jeans. This is it, Emma thought. This is how I'm going to lose it. Emma prayed for it to be over soon as she closed her eyes, not ready for the pain about to come._

 _Then, like some miracle, Emma saw the blue and red lights of a squad car behind her closed eyelids. Never in her whole life was she thankful to be caught doing something she wasn't supposed to. Emma realized that Neal saw them too. In a flash he was off of Emma, and quickly grabbed the loot from tonight. He booked it out the back window without so much as a glance back at Emma. Minutes later, the cops burst in to find Emma, still tied to the bed, sobbing at what had almost just occurred._

She just sat there in Granny's with tears in her eyes. Killian knew that even though she crossed a line, he crossed an even bigger one.

"Hey look if you do not want to talk about it its okay," Killian says as he notices a tear trickle down her cheek. She snaps back to reality and wipes it away.

"You know I've gotten what I need for the article. I, uh, I think I'm gonna just, uh, head out." Emma bats away the tears collected as she starts to collect her things. Regret starts to hit Killian, and he tries to make her stay.

"Wait, Emma, please. We haven't even eaten yet," Killian pleads.

"I'm sorry, but I'm just not that hungry." Emma states. She gets up from the table and so does he.

"Then at least let me drive you home," he asks. She nods curtly, and he leaves money on the table. Emma swiftly exits the diner, Killian hobbling along behind, trying to match her quick pace.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma scurries up to her room when she gets home, not saying a word to her parents. She slams her door shut, leans against it, and sinks to the floor. The tears start to flow and this time she can't stop them. She sobs quietly. It's been almost a year since it happened. Why couldn't she stop crying about it? Dr. Hopper says that everyone processes things differently and that Emma would get over it when she was ready. She couldn't wait for the day when she would think of Neal, and no longer shed a tear. He just ruined another perfectly good thing in her life. She was secretly enjoying her time with Killian, and once she thought of him, it was ruined.

Finally, when the tears are done, she takes off her glasses and she wipes the tear stains from under her eyes and off of her cheeks. Emma opens her backpack and takes out her notes. She glanced around her beloved room as she goes over to her antique oak desk. Her room has white walls and posters of her favorite bands on the walls. Her bed has a plush purple comforter and grey pillows. There are beautiful lilac curtains covering the window seat and windows, and a nice walk-in closet.

At the desk, she sits down and fires up her laptop. She begins to write her piece on Killian. She cannot quite bring herself to call him Hook. It's just too weird. She knows that she will write nothing but the truth about Killian. She omits the part about his dead girlfriend. She just said that a close friend gave him the nicknames. It seemed far too personal for the whole school to know. The poor guy did not need another rumor spreading about him.

While she was writing, she reflected on her whole evening. Her dad was right. He was a nice guy. He was so nice to her after she freaked out at Granny's and drove her home. He even ditched Granny's famous lasagna after practice, which is saying a lot. She finishes writing the article and selects the pictures she likes. She compiles it all in an email and sends it off to her mom. It had just been delivered when a knock sounds at her door.

"Come in," Emma shouts. David walks in with the phone in his hand. Emma raises her eyebrows.

"Killian wants to talk to you," David says as he holds out the phone. Emma gets up from her chair and takes the phone. Her dad just stands there.

"Ok, thanks." Emma says. David gets the message and leaves. Emma holds the phone up to her ear. She realized that she wasn't as worked up as before when she talked to him.

"You know I have a cell phone right?" Emma teases.

"Yes, love I know. I just didn't have your number." Killian says. There was a long, and slightly awkward pause.

"So, did you want me to add something to the article because I already finished it," Emma says as she flops down on her bed.

"No, no. I'm sure it's wonderful. I just wanted to see if you were alright?" Killian asks.

"Alright?"

"Well I obviously upset you at Granny's. Sorry for that, by the way. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Something about the fact that he was checking up on her warmed her heart a little.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking," Emma says.

"Also, I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me this Saturday?" Killian asks.

Is he asking her on a date? Oh god. She was about to decline, when she remembered what she was crying over. This guy could help her move on from her past. Besides, it will be good to go out and have some fun. But just as friends. She wasn't ready to call it a date.

"Emma? Are you there?" Killian says as she snaps out of her train of thought.

"What? Yeah, I'm here. I'd love to grab dinner with you on Saturday," Emma says with a smile.

"Great. That's great. Be ready 'round seven, yeah?" Emma can hear the excitement in his voice.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then," Emma says with smile.

"Can't wait, love." Killian says as he hangs up. Emma hops off her bed and takes the phone back down stairs. Emma passes the living on where her parents were on her way to the kitchen. Emma places the phone back into the cradle and heads back to her room.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret yells after Emma. Emma stops dead in the middle of the living room. Emma turns and sees her mom and dad on the couch.

"Yes?" Emma asks, apprehensive.

"Why did Killian call to check up on you? What happened at dinner?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Nothing happened. I'm fine. He called to ask me to dinner," Emma says. She knows her mom will latch on to the fact she will be getting out of the house for the first time in months.

"What? He did? What did you say?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Oh my god. I said yes. Is that okay?" Emma asks nervously while looking at her dad. David was giving her a curious glance.

"Yes, of course. Have fun sweetheart." On that note Emma races upstairs before they can ask anymore questions.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day at lunch, Ruby will not stop talking. Emma and Ruby sit down in the cafeteria with their lunch trays. Emma plays with her food. Ruby is still rambling on about the school's latest gossip.

"... I mean can you believe him...? Hello? Are you even listening to me? I swear sometimes its just in one ear and out the other with you." Ruby snaps at Emma.

"Look, I am sorry. I just have a lot on my mind," Emma says as she sets down her fork and stares at the table.

"I know. I at least thought you would have told me, your best friend about you and Hook going on a date," Ruby says. Emma's head snaps up.

"Is that what this is about? Because first off, that was not a date. I was interviewing him for newspaper. I didn't even ask for the assignment. My mom just gave it to me and said go. Secondly is he saying that was a date?" Emma asks blushing angrily.

"Ooo look at you, all hot and bothered," Ruby's eyes widen and she drops her fork onto her tray, "Oh my god you like him!" Ruby squeals.

"I do not like him! I guess you could call us friends," Emma protests. Calling her and Killian friends is a stretch, but better than Ruby thinking that they are dating.

"No, do not give me the friend bullshit. Oh this is too cute. Oh and you totally hated him like a week ago. You went on and on about how he was so cocky and how someone should deflate his ego," Ruby says with a giggle. A lunch tray plops down across from Emma.

"Deflate who's ego?" Killian asks as he sits across from Emma. It took her awhile to form a proper sentence. Why was he here?

"Uh, no one. Nobody you know anyway," Emma blushes and laughs nervously. Ruby is trying to hold in her laugh with no success. She finally bursts with laughter and Emma joins in. Killian looks beyond confused.

"Did I miss something?" Killian asks with a raised eyebrow. Ruby and Emma collect themselves. Ruby fixes her hair and Emma takes a sip of water.

"No, we are just being idiots. If that's all then Em, I'll be off." Ruby stood to leave.

"Wait, no-" but Ruby has sauntered off, leaving Killian and Emma by themselves. She awkwardly turns back to Killian.

"Is there a reason you're here?" She asks a little too harshly. Killian was undeterred by the harshness of her comment.

"I can't sit with a girl I happen to like?" He says it so emotionless, like effort was not to be wasted on defending why he had to sit next to her. Emma feels something hit her, but she couldn't quite place the feeling.

"Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm confirming the reservation with you. For our dinner on Saturday," Dinner, not date. "Wear something nice, love." He gets up, and walks over to his friends, not glancing back once.

Hurt, the feeling that hit her was hurt. Why do I even bother trying with people like him?! Wear something nice? Who the hell did he think he was? Nice? Does nice imply a date? Where was Ruby when you needed her?

 **I know these chapters re a little short, but they will get longer I promise. Please tell me what you guys think.**


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday rolls around and Emma is a nervous train wreck. Mary Margaret is lounging on Emma's bed. The closet door opens and Emma walks out in yet another outfit. Previous outfits are scattered all over the floor.

"How does this look?" Emma asks as she does a twirl. She is wearing a purple wrap dress with a black leather jacket. Mary Margaret notices Emma is barefoot.

"Its cute, but Emma you aren't wearing shoes," Mary Margaret criticized.

"Well that's what I couldn't decide on," Emma says as she stares at her feet. Why is she even putting so much effort into this? She doesn't even like Killian. Not romantically, at least. Just as friends. Well that's what she keeps telling herself. Mary Margaret gets up from the bed and ventures through Emma's closet. She comes out with a cute pair of black flats.

"Here, try these." Mary Margaret suggests. Emma takes them and slips them on. Emma scurries over to the long mirror in the corner.

"I like it. Do you like it?" Emma asks. Mary Margaret stands behind Emma.

"Yes, you look beautiful. Now you have five minutes until Killian gets here. Do you have a your purse ready?" Mary Margaret asks. Emma nods and checks her makeup in the mirror. Oh my god. This feels like a date, but its not a date. She takes a deep breath and turns to her mom. Mary Margaret laughs and gives Emma a hug.

"Honey, breathe. Its just dinner. You're going to be fine. I am sure he'll like you no matter what happens." Emma stiffens in her mother's hold.

"Who said I wanted him to like me?" Emma asks as though that is most ridiculous question anyone could ever ask. She backs out of her mom's arms.

"I'm not saying you like him, in that way, but you did just spend an hour on your outfit," Mary Margaret says as she gestures to the clothes that lay around the room. Emma crosses her arms. She didn't like Killian like that. Would everyone stop implying or telling her that she did?

"I just wanted to look nice. That's all. I don't care what he thinks about me," Emma says. Her mother smiles at her.

"Alright. Just have fun."

"Emma. Killian's here!" David shouts at them. Emma smiles and she grabs her purse. Mary Margaret and Emma head down the steps. Killian is standing there with David. He is wearing low hung jeans that fit him just right. He has a button up light blue shirt on and the top button is undone. He has a navy sportcoat on. Killian catches her gaze and Emma tears her gaze away from him. He doesn't say anything, but she is so embarrassed.

Killian can't tear his gaze away from her. She is so beautiful. Her hair is like a shimmering, golden halo. He noticed she was cute before, but her beauty didn't hit him until now.

"You look fabulous, Emma." Killian complements. This causes Emma to blush.

"Thank you," Emma says. There is a long awkward pause.

"Where are you kids going to dinner?" David asks.

"We are going to The Enchanted Forest." Killian says with a smile. There was a pause after that.

"Well, we should probably get going," Emma says with a smile. God, she can't believe her parents. Could they be more awkward?

"Yes, probably." Killian says as he winks at her. David opens the door and they head to the Jolly Roger. Through the window David watches Killian open the car door for Emma.

"David get away from that window. Stop embarrassing our poor daughter," Mary Margaret scolds.

"No. They need to know I am watching them."

"She is going to be fine. Now come on for the first time in months we get to have our date night." Mary Margaret says as the Jolly Roger drives away. David turns away from the window and walks over to her. He puts his arm around her and kisses her head. David couldn't help it, ever since that night when he got a phone call from the police, he couldn't help but worry for his princess.


	7. Chapter 7

At the Enchanted Forest Emma and Killian are in a booth in the back. They have ordered and are waiting for their food.

"I know people call you Hook, but do you prefer it?" Emma asks rather quickly. Emma fiddles with her hands under the table.

"Whatever floats your boat, babe." He says indifferently. Babe? Really? As if love wasn't bad enough.

"Well… yeah, but what do you like? This isn't about me," Emma says shocked. Why won't he answer the damned question? Its not overly personal. Is it? No it can't be.

"Emma I really don't care," he says annoyed. She raises her eyebrows. What the hell is up with him?

"Fine, Hook." she says. She searches his face for a reaction, but nothing. This is too weird.

"Did you learn any cool tricks in juvy?" Killian asks then he winks. Emma clenches her jaw. The nerve of this boy.

"I didn't go to juvy and you know it because I told you that. If you are going to act like this, then I would like to go home," Emma orders. Killian's face falls. She starts to collect her things and he holds out his hand and stops her.

"Emma, please don't go," he begs. Emma stops and adjusts her glasses.

"Why? So you can be vague? So you can call me babe? For future reference that is worse than love. Or, so you can be rude and ask pointless questions? I thought you were a nice guy, boy was I wrong." Emma snaps at him. She immediately regrets saying that. Killian looks like he has been slapped in the face.

"No, and you have every right to leave. I am sorry I just have no idea what to do." He says as he stares at his hands on the table. What the hell did that mean? Why is he being so weird? He was so normal when they did the interview… what changed? Emma reaches across the table and places her hand under his chin. She slowly brings his head up, so she can see his face. She takes her hand away.

"What do you mean you have no idea what to do?" She asks softly.

"I haven't dated anyone since Milah and I just freaked out. I got nervous and started acting like a real jerk. I shouldn't have said those things. I promise I am actually a nice guy," He grovels in his thick accent. This is a date. Oh god. So this isn't a just friends thing. Does she like him like that? Of course she does, she's just been denying all night. In hindsight she has been denying it longer than that. She spent an hour on her outfit. You don't spend an hour on an outfit of someone you don't like.

"I know you are. Which is why your behavior was so off-putting," Emma says and Killians face lights up.

"I really am sorry. Can you forgive me?" Killian asks desperately, hope glimmering in his eyes.

"Of course. How about you relax and we start over?" Emma asks with a smile.

"Yes please, I have no clue what came over me," he says with a sigh of relief. His shoulders seem to release their tension.

"Its not a problem. I was actually really nervous about tonight. I changed my outfit like at least ten times." They both laugh at this.

"Well, you look great," he says. He takes a sip from his drink.

"Thank you, Hook." She says with a smile. He cringes. Finally a reaction! She waits for him to say something.

"Please don't call me that," he says as he sets his drink down.

"What, you don't like being called Hook?" she teases him. he laughs.

"Actually, most of the time I do, but when that came out of your mouth just sounded weird."

"I agree. It's weird to call you Hook. Killian suits you," Emma says while gazing at him.

"That sounds so much better," He says with a sigh of relief. The waiter comes out with their food. They both attack the pasta dishes they ordered. The eat for a few minutes without saying a word. Emma breaks the silence when she notices some pasta sauce on Killian's chin.

"You got a little something on your chin," Emma says as she points to her own chin. He picks up his napkin and wipes his chin. He missed it and proceed to smear it across his chin.

"Nope, you missed it. Actually you made it worse." Emma says in between laughs.

"Well I can't see it, can I?" Killian asks exasperated. Emma dips her thumb in her water glass. She leans across the table to wipe his chin. She places her thumb on his chin. He moves and kisses her thumb. She gasps and draws her thumb back. She blushes.

"Did you get it?" He asks in a low voice.

"Nope, entirely missed it," Emma says like she is out of breath. She leans over again and wipes it away.

"Got it," she whispers. He smiles. Why was she so turned on by that? He kissed her thumb. A thumb isn't sexy. She shakes the feeling off and continues eating.

"You got to ask me a lot of questions the other day. Is it fair if I ask some questions?" He asks with a raised eyebrow. Emma nods.

"Do you know what you want to do after high school?" He asks.

"Well I want to go to college for journalism. After that I might work in a big city at some awesome magazine. Hopefully one day cover the biggest stories," Emma says.

"Thats quite a plan. Most kids our age, including myself, don't have a damned clue," he says with a chuckle.

"You don't know what you want to do?" Emma inquires.

"Not really. I know some colleges have begun to scout me for college, but beyond that I have no clue." Emma's eyes widen with surprise.

"Which colleges?"

"Connecticut and Ohio State," He says as he scratches his chin.

"You don't sound too enthusiastic about that. Do you not want to play football?" Emma asks as she once again pushes her glasses up.

"No I do. I love football. I really do. I just don't know if I want to do it the rest of my life," He says with a sigh.

"I'm sure you will figure it out," Emma says with a smile.

"So here we are talking about me again, when I wanted to get to know you better. I am terrible, just terrible, at conversation," He says as he runs his hand through his thick, black hair.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just brilliant at deflecting," Emma says with a smile.

"Okay, but you can't deflect for the rest of the night. I'm watching you," Killian teases. Emma raises her hands in mock surrender.

"No deflecting. I promise."

"What do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Read, watch tv, and I occasionally write," Emma says as she plays with a strand of her hair.

"Occasionally? You are in newspaper."

"I mean fiction pieces." Killian raises his eyebrows.

"Oh really? Do you want to write fiction as well as be a journalist?" He asks surprised.

"No… yes, well I don't know yet," Emma says as her eyebrows furrow. They continue on like this for the rest of the night. At the end of the meal he pays and she protests, but lets him. They walk out to the Jolly Roger. Killian starts to pat his pockets. He looks worried.

"You alright?" Emma asks.

"Yes, love. I think I left my keys in the booth. Wait here I'll be right back." She nods and he jogs back into the restaurant. A cold fall breeze bites at her ankles. She wraps her jacket around her tighter, hoping to keep the wind out and the body heat in. She leans against the Jolly Roger. She wishes Killian would hurry up.

She hears a noise come from the alley. She stands up straight. A tall dark figure comes out of the alley. Neal. He is wearing a dirty, grimy blue hoodie, mud stained jeans, and sneakers. Emma freezes where she stands. Her mind starts racing. What the hell is he doing here? Why would he come back?

 **Please tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Chapter 8

She looks around and sees no one. She is alone with him.

"Emma," He says in his deep, scratchy voice.

"Neal," she says with a tremor in her voice. He takes one step toward her and she takes one back.

"So, you're here on a date?" he asks calmly. She could handle him being angry. It's when he got calm did he scare her.

"Not that its any of your business, but yes." Emma says as she crosses her arms. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ He moves in closer and she doesn't back off.

"It _is_ my business. You're mine," He growls at her.

"No, I'm not. You made damn sure of that when you let me get arrested!" She shouts at him.

"You would have done the same thing if you were me," He snaps at her.

"We are not the same person. I would never hurt anyone the way you hurt me," Emma yells as tears start to well in her eyes. Killian comes running over. He places a hand on Neal's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Killian asks. If looks could kill Neal would be lying on the ground.

"Yeah stay away from my girl," Neal growls. Killian's eyebrows fly up.

"I am not your girl. How could you even say that after what you did-" Emma gets choked up and stops there. Killian can see how hurt she is. He stands between Emma and Neal. Killian hears Emma let out a sigh of relief.

"I think its time for you to go," Killian says.

"Fine. Have my sloppy seconds, for all I care," Neal says with a smirk. Killian clenches his fists. In a flash, Killian takes a swing and punches Neal square across the jaw. _How could he talk about Emma like that?_ Emma lets out a yelp. Neal recovers and hits Killian.

"Killian!" Emma shouts. She puts herself between the two of them.

"Stop! Neal get out of here. _Now_ ," Emma orders.

"This isn't over," Neal spits at her feet and runs off. She turns to Killian. He has his hand over his left eye.

"Are you okay? Here let me see," She demands. He slowly lowers his hand. It's already starting to bruise and swell.

"Yeah, okay. Here give me your keys I'll drive you back to my house and we can get you some ice." Emma says with her hand out.

"Sorry, love, but there is no way you are driving the Jolly Roger," Killian says.

"Yeah quick question. Can you see out of your left eye?" Emma asks, trying to hide the smirk threatening to break out across her face.

"No," he says. He gives in and hands over the keys. Emma's hand is shaking. Killian notices this, and jerks his keys away.

"I can manage with the eye, but you can't with your hands," Killian says. Emma laughs awkwardly and shoves her hands into her coat pockets. She nods. They get into the Jolly Roger. As soon as the door shuts Emma lets the tears fall. Killian puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Emma, who was that?" Killian asks. Emma wipes away her tears. No she can't. She just can't.

"Killian, I'm sorry, but I can't talk about it," She says as she sniffles.

"I deserve some answers, Emma. He punched me," He growls.

"Killian, you don't get it! I _can't_ ," Emma yells.

"Yes, you can. You're choosing not to. Its him isn't it? The one you couldn't talk about at Granny's? The one you got arrested for?" He shouts. Her frustration was getting the best of her.

"Yes! Jesus. Neal got me arrested, that wasn't all. He was abusive and obsessive. Needless to say I've had my fair share of black eyes from Neal" Emma mumbles.

"I am going after him. I am going to kill him. No one should hurt you like that," Killian growls. He opens the car door. Emma grabs his arm.

"Killian, please don't leave me," Emma pleads. He searches her gaze. He gives in, he closes the door.

"Hey, its okay. I am not going anywhere." Killian can see Emma visibly relax. She gives him a small smile.

"We should head back, so we can take care of your eye. No offense its not looking any better," Emma says as she cringes. He nods, starts the car and drives off.

They pull up to Emma's house. Emma hopes out of the car. She runs over to Killian's door.

"My eye hurts I can manage, love." Killian gets out of the Jolly Roger. They head up to the house.

"I am sorry, I just feel like this is all my fault," Emma says as they head through the front door. Mary Margaret and David are sitting on the couch when they enter. Their faces fall when they see Killian.

"Emma, did you punch him?" Mary Margaret asks shocked.

"Mom! No I didn't," Emma protests. She storms past her mom and into the kitchen. She can't believe her mom would ask her that. Of course she didn't punch him. Emma opens the freezer and finds a bag of peas. Emma grabs a towel and wraps the peas in it. She comes back to the living room and they are all whispering. They immediately stop as soon as they see her. Emma walks to Killian and hands him the bag of peas. He takes it and gingerly presses it on his bruised eye.

"Thanks. That feels much better," Killian gives her a small smile. She smiles back.

"Emma, Killian said Neal showed up. You aren't seeing him again are you?" David asks. Emma turns to her dad.

"Are you crazy? Of course not. How could you even ask that? If Killian hadn't punched him, I would have," Emma says exasperated. Do her parents really think so little of her? Her head is spinning.

"We should call the police. They still have a warrant out on him," Mary Margaret says. David nods and she reaches for the phone. She starts dialing and goes into the kitchen.

"You need to tell me what happened," David asks. Emma and Killian recount the story. Afterward David grabs his daughter and brings her into a hug.

"Are you alright?" he asks her.

"Yeah, I am fine. Dad, you're kinda squishing me," Emma says in a strained voice. He releases her. She blushes. _Could he be more embarrassing? Killian was right there. God he will run as fast as he can after this._

The police show up and Emma and Killian have to tell the story once again. After numerous questions they leave, but strangely Killian is still there. Emma and Killian are sitting the couch talking. Emma lets out a huge yawn. Killian smiles. _Even yawning she's beautiful._

"I'm afraid that's my queue to leave, love." Emma slumps into the couch.

"I'm sorry. I would really like us to have a date again without you getting punched," Emma says. They get up off the couch.

"Yes, I would enjoy that," Killian says with a smile.

"Here, let me walk you to the Jolly Roger," Emma adjusts her glasses. He nods. They walk out the front door. The night air has gotten even colder. Emma shudders. They arrive at The Jolly Roger.

"Well… you have my number now, so you can call or text me when you want to do this again. If you want to see me again. Totally understandable if you don't," Emma rumbles on awkwardly. He smiles. He grabs her and gives her a swift kiss. He pulls away, but still holds onto her.

"Oh trust me I'll be calling soon, love. Good night." He says as he jumps in his car. She waves at him then heads inside. Her lips tingle. She never felt like this with Neal. She brushes her fingers across her lips and smiles. She heads upstairs to her room. She picks up her phone. She shoots a text off to Ruby.

*We need to talk, please tell me you're not working tomorrow.*

*No im not. what time?* Ruby responds.

*Noon?*

*Sounds good. your house?*

*Sure*

*See you then :)* Emma sighs. She needs to talk about this with someone other than her mother.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma changes out of her dress and into her plaid pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. Emma grabs a book off her bedside table and sits on the window seat. She opens the book and starts to read. A few minutes later she realizes has read the same paragraph at least five times. Emma gives up and closes the book. She looks out the window. Her window faces her backyard. There is a big oak tree in one corner of the yard. Neal is standing under the tree. He is staring right at her with wicked smile. Emma gasps. She gets up and runs to her parents room. She goes to her dad and shakes him awake.

"Dad! Dad! Wake up," Emma shouts. It takes a second, but he wakes.

"Emma, its late. What is it?" David asks groggy from sleep.

"Its Neal. He is in the back yard." This wakes him up. David jumps out of bed. Emma gets back. He grabs his shotgun from under the bed. He runs out of the room. Emma follows. When Emma gets to the back door David is looking around.

"Emma, where is he?" Emma looks to the tree. He isn't there. David looks concerned.

"He was under the tree," David raises his eyebrows, "Dad you have to believe me," she pleads.

"I believe you, but he isn't here now. Come on, lets go back to bed." David says with a sigh. Emma nods and looks around. David wraps an arm around her shoulder. They walk inside and head back into their rooms.

Emma can't seem to get comfortable that night. She tosses and turns. Around two thirty she gives up, grabs a blanket, and sits on the window box. The thought of Neal watching her, gives her the chills. He said this wasn't over and he always follows through on a threat. Why was she so stupid? She knew he was trouble. Hell, everyone in town knew he was in trouble. He was the bad boy and for some reason that was attractive. She should have known he wouldn't leave her alone. That one day he would come back and cause her even more trouble than he already had.

She eventually drifts off. Early the next morning Emma is shaken awake by Mary Margaret.

"Emma, did you sleep here all night?" Mary Margaret asks worried. Emma nods.

"Come on, back into bed." Mary Margaret guides Emma back into her bed. Emma climbs in without a word. She falls right back asleep.

Emma wakes again around ten. She groans when she turns her head. She really shouldn't have slept on the window box. Her neck is killing her. Hopefully a hot shower will help. She takes a shower, changes, and heads downstairs for breakfast. Mary Margaret is in the kitchen.

"Hey, what do you want for breakfast?" She asks with a smile.

"Pancakes?" Emma asks while she grabs a cup and pours herself some coffee.

"Sure." She gathers the ingredients and starts whisking the ingredients in a bowl. Emma looks around.

"Where's dad?" Emma asks. Mary Margaret halts. _What happened?_ She pours the batter onto the skillet.

"He is at the sheriff's station," Mary Margaret says slowly.

"Why, did something else happen?" Emma asks. _Why isn't my mom telling me everything?_

"Nothing. He is seeing if we can get you police protection," She says while flipping a pancake. _What? Is she serious?_

"You've got to be joking." Emma says exasperated.

"No. I am not. Emma this is serious. He is dangerous. He knows where we live. Who knows what he will do?" Mary Margaret says as she loads three pancakes onto a plate. She places them on the table. Emma sits down and Mary Margaret gives her maple syrup.

"You know I'll be the laughing stock of the school, right?" Emma asks with a mouthful of pancake.

"I don't think so. You're in danger. Also, you're grounded," Mary Margaret says as she sits down at the table. Emma drops her fork onto her plate.

"What? I haven't done anything," Emma whines.

"I know, but your father and I think its the best thing for you. We just want to keep you safe," Mary Margaret reaches out and touches her daughter's arm. Emma jerks it away.

"I get that. Can I have an hour after school to do what I want? I have only seen Neal at night its doubtful he will be out in broad daylight," Emma reasons.

"I will have to speak to your father about that, but maybe." Mary Margaret says sternly. Emma suddenly remembers Ruby.

"Mom, I invited Ruby over today. Can she still come over?" Emma asks nervously.

"Yes, you can have anyone you want over. Even Killian." She says with a smile.

"Yeah right. That won't be happening anytime soon. I am sure he has ran for the hills after last night," Emma groans.

"Young lady, I saw him kiss you last night. Don't you dare say that. I know he kissed you, so I think he will be around again." Emma gasps. She can't believe her mom. Do I have any privacy in this house?

"You were spying on us?" Emma asks.

"Yes-" She is cut off by the front door bursting open and David storming in. He slams the door shut. Emma jumps.

"David, what's wrong?" Mary Margaret asks cautiously.

"They said no. I was there for two hours, but no matter what I said they wouldn't give it to me. Apparently there isn't enough grounds for it." David is furious. He practically has steam coming out of his ears. Emma has never seen him this upset. She can't ask for that hour after school. He would lose it. She goes to her dad and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, I'll be alright. I'll come home straight from school everyday and I'll never leave the house." Emma attempts to comfort him.

"Damn straight you will. I am just afraid its not enough." He looks angry, but Emma can see the fear in his eyes. Emma sits back down and continues to eat her breakfast.

"Nothing at all?" Mary Margaret asks.

"I'm afraid not, but Emma is right, she will be fine because until he's caught, she isn't leaving our sight." He says as he sits at the table with her.

"David that's a little extreme," Mary Margaret scolds.

"No its not. She's my little girl and that bastard won't touch a hair on her head," he says with finality. Emma raises her eyebrows at her mom. Mary Margaret just shakes her head.

Ruby is there at noon precisely. As always she is dressed in red and black. Today it is a red sweater and tight, black leather pants with heels. Ruby dresses like this to test Granny. She can't stand it. Emma is in yoga pants and long sleeve t-shirt.

"Now you absolutely have to tell me everything that happened. I want every last detail," She says with a squeal. She walks through the door and Emma shuts it and turns the deadbolt. She then catches the look on Emma's face. Ruby's brow furrows.

"What happened? Did he hurt you? If he did anything I swear I will ruin him." Ruby says frantically.

"No, Ruby it wasn't him. He was fine, but we have a problem."

"What's the problem?"

"Neal, he's back. Come on, lets go to my room," Ruby's eyes widen. Her jaw drops to the floor. Emma heads up the stairs and Ruby follows.

"Of all the outcomes of last night I would have never guessed that."

"I know, same," Emma says as she opens the door to her bedroom. Ruby walks in and sits on the bed. Emma shuts the door. Ruby pats the bed.

"Spill. Now." Emma sits down next to her and tells her everything. When she is finished Ruby for once in her life is speechless. Emma soaks it in for a moment.

"On top of all of that my dad tried to get police protection for me."

"No way. That shit only happens on tv! Did you get it?" She asks as she pulls a piece of gum out of her small black purse.

"No, not enough grounds. Thank god. My grim social status couldn't handle that." Ruby starts to smack gum. It was the only thing that drove Emma crazy about Ruby.

"So true, but this date will be all anyone talks about for weeks. Rumors will fly like you can't believe. Luckily for you I will be your damage control." Oh great now I need damage control.

"Great. I manage to have my crazy ex back in my life and make my self the center of gossip."

"Don't worry. I will take care of the gossip part, but Neal is something you have to deal with. What do you think he will do?" Ruby asks. Worry is etched all over her face.

"I haven't got a damned clue, but I am sure it will be unpleasant." Ruby starts to say something, but she stops herself. Emma has never seen Ruby do that. She isn't one to hold back. Ruby doesn't really have a filter.

"Spit it out," Emma demands.

"Do you think he will try to finish what he started with you?" Ruby asks timidly. Emma is stunned. She hadn't even thought of that. It won't happen though. She will never be put in that position again.

"I won't let him get that close. Don't worry," Emma says with a weak smile.

"Good. Now what do you think will happen with you and Killian?" Ruby says as she wiggles her eyebrows at Emma.

"Probably nothing. I pretty sure he will stay far away from me," Emma retorts

"Not true, he kissed you, right? That has mean something." Ruby defends him.

"Yeah something," Emma says with a sigh.

After Ruby leaves Emma gets a text from Killian.

*How are you?*

*I'm doing better than I thought I would be doing. How's your eye?* Emma replies truthfully.

*Not terrible not great. Would it be okay if I took you out to dinner tomorrow night?* Emma just stares at her phone for a few minutes. Is he crazy?

*You must have a death wish.*

*Thats been said before, but not true here. I think we should give it another go.*

*Well I can't, I'm under house arrest* she sends. There, maybe he'll back off.

*Did our date get you in trouble?*

*No*

*Did something else happen? Are you alright?* Shit. Now she has to tell him what happened.

*Neal showed up last night. After you left. He didn't hurt me or anything. Just freaked out me and my parents*

*Are you sure?*

*Yes. Look you're being every nice and all, but you don't want to get involved in this*

*Too late for that. I am involved. He punched me in the face remember?* She will never hear the end of that.

*I remember. Why do you think I'm telling you to butt out? I'm not letting anyone else get hurt.* Can't he see she is trying to save him? Neal is bad news.

*While you're looking out for everyone else no one is looking out for you. You need someone watching you back, Swan* He never gives up does he?

*I've got my parents and the cops. I think I'm covered.*

*Fine, but one day you'll need my help, Swan* She looks at this text for a long time. She decides to not respond. She can handle herself. She took self defense classes after what happened with Neal. She can throw a half-decent punch now. Let Neal come after her, she'll give him what he deserves.

The next morning, Emma walks into school and she can feel the stares on the back of her neck and the whispers going on behind her back. She wishes she didn't live in a small town. Everyone knows everyone's business. For once, she wanted to not be whispered about. Emma keeps her head down and walks fast. She reaches her locker and Killian is leaning against it. Emma looks up and gasps. His eye is a deep purple, but less swollen.

"Good Morning, love." Killian says with a smile. She crosses her arms.

"Morning. What are you telling people about your eye?" Emma asks. She shoos him away from her locker. He scoots down and she starts to put in her combination.

"The truth. I was defending my girl." This causes Emma to stop. His girl? No, no. This can't happen. He will just get hurt.

"I'm not your girl," Emma says flatly. She can't look at him. She's not trying to hurt him, but she doesn't want to see the damage she caused.

"Emma, look at me," He demands. She is trying to protect him. Can't he see that? She looks at him.

"I thought we had a good time before Neal showed up. What happened between now and then?" Killian asks softly.

"Neal. Killian, you don't understand how wild and dangerous he is. Trust me you will be better off if you get out now. You don't want to be with me. I'm damaged goods," Emma mumbles the last sentence. She looks down at her feet.

Killian can't believe what Emma just said. How could she think that about herself? She was the farthest thing from damaged goods. She is beautiful, smart, and independent. Killian puts his hand on her cheek. Her head snaps up to look up at him.

"That isn't true. Its not that easy to get rid of me." Emma ignores this and finally gets her locker open. She grabs a textbook and slams it shut. She starts to walk away from him. Of course he follows.

"Now, you think that I'm going to let you wander around on your own with that mad man on the loose," Killian says trying to keep up with her. Damn does she walk fast.

"Yes, I do and you will."

"Oh no I won't. He is obviously crazy. Swan, we talked about this last night. You need someone watching out for you." He just isn't getting this. She just has to end it. It has to be a clean break, she can't string him along.

"Yes, I do," his face brightens, "Just not you. I am not asking you to drop it, I'm telling you to." It kills her to see his face fall. She abruptly turns and practically runs to math. She plops down in her seat. She wishes she could go back and run into his arms. She can't do that to him. Neal already hurt him and if they were really together who knows what Neal would do to him. Neal is a crazy, jealous asshole. When they were together, if a guy so much as looked her Neal would threaten to kill them. No this is better for Killian. Emma tries to convince herself that, but she is troubled by the doubt weighing her heart down.

On the car ride home, Emma is silent. Mary Margaret's concern grows the closer they get to home. She pulls into the garage and Emma hops out of the car. Before Mary Margaret can catch her, she is running upstairs to her room. She doesn't know what to do with Emma sometimes.

Once again that night Emma can't sleep for the life of her. She can't stop thinking about Killian. She didn't mean to hurt him, but the pain Neal would cause would be infinitely worse. She can't even look at him in the halls. It kills her. She goes to the window box and stares at her favorite oak tree. There Neal is again. In the same ratty, muddy clothes. Must be all he owns. If her dad getting a gun doesn't scare him away for good then what will? He realizes that she has seen him. He moves closer to her window. He picks up a small rock and tosses it at the window. Emma realizes he wants to talk, but still finds the rock throwing excessive and horribly cheesy. Emma opens the window.

"I'm going to call the cops if you don't leave," Emma bluffs. The cops can't do shit anyway.

"Please don't. Can I come up?" he pleads.

"Not a chance in hell. Just say what you need to say." Emma demands. This asshole isn't walking all over her.

"Fine. I love you and realized what an idiot I was. I know how bad I fucked up. Please let me make it up to you?" Not only was that the worst apology ever, but how could he ever expect her to forgive him? She knew he was crazy, but this was a whole new level of insanity.

"No. You're never getting near me again," she growls at him. Emma just shakes her head and shuts the window. After confronting him she feels oddly relaxed. She should tell her parents, but they will just freak and call the cops. Emma just wants to go to sleep. She crawls into bed, wishing Killian was there.


	10. Chapter 10

The next couple nights Neal appears again in the back yard. She doesn't open the window again, but that doesn't stop him from telling her he loves her. Emma ignores him. Whenever he comes by after that first night she tells her parents. Everytime David grabs his shotgun and when he gets to the backyard Neal is gone.

One night, Emma pads downstairs in her purple, fuzzy slippers for a glass of water. She enters the kitchen and flicks the light on. Emma gasps and stops in her tracks. Neal is sitting at her kitchen table like he owns the damn place. Emma slowly backs into the wall. _How did he get in here? The house is locked tight every night._

"Wondering how I got in here? The lock on our back door is easy to pick."

"You need to leave," Emma says through her teeth.

"We need to talk," he says calmly. Emma wants to run away, but she doesn't know what he will do. She just shakes her head. He pulls out a knife. Her heart beat quickens.

"Sit. Now." He demands. She sits in the farthest seat from him.

"You scream and I will hurt you with this," He threatens as he waves the knife. He keeps the knife in his right hand.

"What I did to you was inexcusable. I know, but after I left I realized how lost I am without you. I need you. I will do anything to make it up to you. I'll do whatever you need me to do," he pleads.

"Anything?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

."Anything your heart desires," He smiles. _What a cheesy line._ like that would work on her. She examines his face. He really believes that she will forgive him. Boy, is he in for a rude awakening.

"Leave," Emma states. He drops the knife and looks shocked. Did he really think this begging bullshit would work on her? What an idiot.

"What?" his tone unbelieving. She stands.

"You heard me. Leave and never come back. That's what you can do for me. It's what I need." He stands and moves toward her. She tenses. He had left the knife on the table, but she knows he doesn't need that to hurt her. All her defense training has gone out the window now that Neal is in front of her.

"Please, don't tell me to leave," he moves his hand up to her face. Before it can even reach its mark Emma slaps his hand away.

"You lost the right to touch me," she growls. All the blood rushes to his face and he starts breathing heavy. In return he slaps her. She stumbles back into the wall.

"I do what I want. You should know that by now." He grabs her shirt and punches her in the eye. She needs to alert her parents. She lets out a blood curdling scream. He punches her again and this causes her to fall to the floor. He gets on top of her and continually punches her. All her efforts against him are useless. Nothing she seems to do affects him. Emma can taste the blood in her mouth. Finally David arrives and pulls Neal off Emma. David punches Neal. Neal stumbles into the kitchen table. David ensures he is between Neal and Emma. Neal sees this and picks up the knife. He fends off David with the knife.

"You can't protect her and fight me, old man. I'm going to leave, but I'll be back," Neal says as he backs out of kitchen. He sprints out of the house and into the night.

David rushes to Emma's side. Her lip and eyebrow is cut. She has bruises forming on her left eye and jaw. Tears are streaming down her face.

"Is he gone?" She groans.

"He is gone. We need to get you to a hospital." David says and she nods. Mary Margaret runs in she gasps when she sees her daughter.

"Oh my god. That monster. I'll go start the car," She says as she runs out. David slowly helps Emma up. They walk out to the car. David drives like a bat out of hell. Emma wipes away the tears. No more tears over Neal. He simply isn't worth it.

"Emma, what happened?" Mary Margaret asks frantically. Emma sighs and tells her parents everything that happened. When she is finished telling them what happened Emma can see the tears pool in her mom's eyes. Before she can comment on it they pull up to the emergency room. Emma and Mary Margaret hop out, and David parks the car. They are attended to by a nurse. She cleans Emma up, and puts a butterfly stitch on her eyebrow. Now they are waiting for the doctor to come and release Emma. Her mother was silent, giving Emma time to think.

Killian was right. She couldn't do this on her own. She proved that tonight when she froze in front of Neal. Why didn't she hit him? She just stood there like a deer in headlights. She wanted Killian by her side telling her that it will be okay and he will beat the shit out of Neal. She shouldn't have pushed him away. Why was she so stupid? Finally, a guy comes along, who is nice and cares about her, and she just shoved him to the side. A guy who wanted to protect her.

Since she broke it off with him they had only exchanged a few glances in the hallway and lunch room. He never looked angry with her. Just worried. It broke her heart in a million pieces. Only if he knew how much she needed him.

Emma begins to cry again in the hospital. It shocks her parents a little bit. They hug her and try to comfort her. They think this is about Neal, but it isn't. She finally stops the tears and wipes them away once again.

Shortly after the doctor comes in and declares that Emma doesn't have a concussion, they go home. The car ride home is silent. When they get home, they all go to bed.

A day later there is quite the argument on whether or not Emma has to go to school. Mary Margaret and Emma are in Emma's room.

"Emma you have to go to school. Its the law," Mary Margaret says wearily.

"Not when I'm sick. I don't have to!" Emma says exasperated. She can't believe her mother is trying to make her go.

"You're not sick and you have pain killers. You didn't go to school the past two days. You have to go today."

"You want everyone to see me like this? The bruises are worse. I can't hide them with make up."

"You are going to school and that's final. If you really don't feel well you can come home at lunch. Deal?" She asks. Emma reluctantly nods.

"Good. Now get ready." Her mother orders then slams the door. Emma flinches. She plops down on the bed. Killian is going to see her like this and know he is right. He will lose it when he sees her. Hopefully she can avoid him. She goes to the mirror and sighs. There is just absolutely no way she can hide the bruises. She grabs jeans, tank top, and a cardigan. She pulls them on and heads to the bathroom. She applies mascara and eyeliner. She brushes out her hair and heads down stairs.

When she arrives at school no one tries to hide that they are talking about her. She hears gasps up and down the hallway when she walks by. This is way worse than she thought. She already wants to go back home. She gets close to her locker and sees Killian. He is pacing in front of her locker. His back is faced to her at the moment. She stops. What does he want to talk about? She wasn't very nice to him. He turns and sees her. He looks taken aback. She walks toward him.

"I just heard the news, love," this causes her to smile. She missed being called that. She missed him.

"If I had found out I would have come by yesterday. It was him, wasn't it?" He asks. Emma nods. He snaps and gets so angry.

"I can't believe he would do such an awful you of all people," he says as he clenches his fists. _What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

"To me of all people?" Emma asks. He looks a little shocked by her question.

"Just that I could never imagine hurting anyone I loved the way he hurts you. Do you know how badly I want to go teach him a lesson? He doesn't deserve you," he says softly as he looks at his feet.

"Of course he doesn't. Not like he has me anyway," His head snaps up.

"But I thought…" he trails off. Emma cocks her head to one side. She looks like a confused puppy. He looks down at his hands.

"You thought what?" Emma asks severely confused. He messes with his hands. She stills his hands with hers. He looks her in the eye.

"I thought that you told me off because you were going to get back with him." Her jaw drops to the ground. _What?_

"No, never. Killian, never in a million years would I get back together with him. No. That was never any option," She states.

"Then why did you push me away? Emma I was trying to help you. Maybe if I had been there this wouldn't have happened," he raises his voice. Then the bell rings. This isn't over, not by a long shot. She grabs his hand.

"Come on. Let's go hide in the library. No way in hell I could go to math right now." He chuckles and nods. They head off to the library still holding hands. They head to the corner of the library and pretend to be looking at books.

"I pushed you away because I didn't want you getting hurt. Look at my face. If something actually started with us Neal would kill you. He is a crazy, jealous bastard," Emma whispers.

"I don't care. I was worried about you these last few days. I wanted to protect you. When someone told me you went to the hospital last night I lost it. I knew he was the one to do this to you and the thought of anyone hurting you killed me," he whispers back. She stands there in awe for a few seconds. No one had ever cared about her like that. With the exception of her parents. They continue to stare at one another. Emma pulls Killian towards her and kisses him. He surprised at first, then he wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her off the ground. He deepens the kiss and sets her back on the ground. She opens her mouth and allows his tongue to slide in.

"NO KISSING," the librarian shrieks. Emma and Killian jump apart. He grabs her hand and they walk briskly out of the library. They burst into laughter as soon as the door to the library shuts.

"I should probably get to class," Emma mumbles. Killian nods.

"I'll take you to class," They walk in silence. When they reach her math class he kisses her forehead.

"Lunch?" He asks Emma. She smiles and nods. He smirks and watches her as she walks into class.


	11. Chapter 11

When the class is over Killian is waiting outside for her. She smiles and cocks her head. He grabs her hand and they start walking.

"So, we are still on for lunch right?" She asks.

"Of course. I am just walking you to your next class." He states. Her eyes widen.

"That's sweet, but you don't have to."

"No, I am protecting you and he will never get near you again," he simply states.

"Is it necessary to walk me to every class?" Emma asks uneasily. Is he really going to walk her to every class? Thats a little ridiculous. It would be cute if he just wanted to spend more time with her.

"Yes, very. Look at your face." He states. she grimaces. _The nerve of him._ She can walk to and from her classes. Its not like Neal would show up here. He didn't even graduate high school. He would never show his face here. They get to her next class. He smiles and walks away. They were fine before she went to math what happened between now and then? Are they a thing? She knows he cares about her, but are they are a couple? Her head is spinning.

She comes out of her class there he is waiting for her. She smiles and they hold hands as they walk to the cafeteria. They grab their food and sit down. All the whispering going on around them is making Emma uneasy.

"Emma, what is it?" Killian asks. She fakes a smile.

"Nothing absolutely. Nothing," Emma says. He frowns.

"Now I know you're lying, love. What is it?" He holds her hand.

"Its just... can't you hear everyone whispering around us?" She asks. He looks around and shrugs.

"What? People can't talk at lunch?" He teases her.

"They can talk, but they aren't. People whisper when they don't want to be heard. They are whispering. About me. About us."

"Does it bother you that much?" Killian asks with his brow furrowed.

"Not normally. With these bruises today people didn't even try to hide they were talking about me. Walking into school today people literally stopped and stared at me. This is why I didn't want to come today," She mumbles.

"You didn't want to come today?"

"No, my mother made me come."

"I am sorry, love. If it makes you feel better I am glad you came," He says with smile. She smiles back remembering their kiss in the library. He swipes hair out of her face and gives her a quick kiss.

"Don't worry about the other people. They don't matter," He says. She nods, but still feels hurt. Killian is loved and known by everyone. She's little miss nobody who gets in trouble all the time. He has it so easy. No matter what happens everyone will still love him.

After the last class of the day Killian is there once again. She's glad he's there and he cares, but this is a little ridiculous. It's like he thinks she can't walk on her own. Her head is starting to throb. It was a bad idea to come to school.

"I think you walking me class to class is just a little over protective?" She asks.

"Well no, but that's not the only reason I'm doing it." He says and looks slightly offended.

"Then why?" She asks.

"Is it so ridiculous that I want to spend time with you?" He asks obviously hurt. God she is such an idiot. Of course he wanted to spend time with her.

"No, it's not. I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge," she says as she rubs her temples.

"Are you alright, love?" she shakes her head.

"I can take you home. Come on," He says as he slides his hand into hers.

"No, you have pratice. They can't practice without the quarterback. My dad would kill you if you didn't show up. If you could just walk with me to my mom's room?" She asks quietly. He nods. They head to her mom's room down the hall.

"Do you feel well enough to come out to dinner tonight?" He asks. She sighs. _Damn her parents._ They stop outside her mom's door.

"No, still under house arrest. Now more than ever. I really wish I could," She says frustrated.

"Could I bring you dinner?" He asks as Mary Margaret walks out of her room.

"Oh Killian, that would be lovely. You don't need to bring food though. I'll be making dinner," Mary Margaret says with a smile. Emma immediately blushes. Her mom was eavesdropping. This could not be more embarrassing.

"Alright. Sounds great. I'll be over right after practice." Killian says while looking at Emma. She can tell her mother is making him uncomfortable. He gives Emma an awkward hug.

"See you after practice," she says sweetly. He smiles and walks away. She immediately rounds on her mom.

"Could have you been more weird?" Emma asks. Mary Margaret is taken aback by this.

"What did I do?" Mary Margaret asks confused.

"Mom, you just stood there while he was saying goodbye. You could've like walked away, checked your phone, or done anything else." Emma rubs her temples.

"I'm sorry. I won't do that again. Let's get you home. Do you need more painkillers?" Emma nods. Mary Margaret is worried about her daughter. Emma wishes the pounding would stop.

Mary Margaret guides Emma out of the building and to the car. When Emma gets home she takes painkillers and goes straight to bed. Around six Mary Margaret shakes Emma awake.

"Honey, Killian's here. If you want I can tell him you're not feeling well," Mary Margaret says quietly. The pounding is gone.

Emma sits up in bed.

"No, don't. My head feels better. I'll be down in a minute," Emma says with a smile.

"Okay, no rush on dinner. Come down when you're ready," Mary Margaret says as she leaves. As soon as the door shuts Emma gets out of bed. She looks at herself in the mirror and grimaces. Her face looks like some abstract painting. How could Killian want to look at her right now? She brushes out her hair and heads downstairs. Killian is sitting on the couch while her parents are in the kitchen. Emma leans over his shoulder.

"Hey, stranger," She says in a low voice. He jumps a little bit but recovers quickly. He laughs and she giggles.

"Hey, love, I see you're feeling better," he says with a smile.

"Much better. How was practice?" She asks.

"Good, but I am starving," he says. Not even a second later his stomach rumbles. They burst out laughing.

"I heard that! Now get in here, dinner's ready." Mary Margaret shouts from the kitchen. Killian pushes off the couch and they both head into the kitchen. The table is set and David is already seated. They all sit down. Emma smiles. Her mom made her chicken noodle soup. Emma's favorite. Dinner is nice and Killian seems to get along with her parents. This is good right? Yes, this is what normal relationships look like.

Emma and Killian do the dishes. He washes and she dries.

"Are you worried about Neal?" Killian asks.

"No... maybe. Okay, yes." Emma admits.

"Hey, look its okay. I'm here. I won't let him touch you ever again," He says. She smiles and he splashes her with water. She screams. She splashes him right back.

"Oh you're on little lady," He says. He begins to tickle her. She lets out a little yelp and begins to laugh. He keeps tickling her while laughing.

"Oh my god, please stop," she says in between laughs. He does, but they both can't stop smiling.

"God even your laugh is beautiful," Killian says. Emma sucks in her breath. He pulls Emma into his arms and he kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. He pushes her onto the kitchen counter. She pulls away.

"My parents are in the other room, we can't." Emma says out of breath. She rests her forehead against his. Then there is a shattering sound. They jump apart and Emma slides off the counter. The look around and spot the glass on the ground. The window is shattered. Neal is standing right there. He is fuming and his fist is covered in blood. Killian shields Emma from Neal.

"Dad!" Emma yells. David runs in. He sees Neal and runs out of the house after Neal.


	12. Chapter 12

Mary Margaret comes in and sees the glass.

"What happened?" Mary Margaret asks. Killian relaxes. Emma turns to Killian and he takes her in his arms. They break apart after a few seconds. Emma turns to her mom.

"I am not sure. We heard the window shatter and Neal was standing there, his hand all bloody. Dad ran after him… Mom you don't think?" Emma asks panic in her voice. Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"No, no. We just have to wait for him to come back." Mary Margaret says with her brow furrowed. She mumbles something about sweeping the glass up and leaves the room. Emma runs her hands through her hair.

"I can't believe he came back here," Killian says.

"Not shocking really," Emma states. Killian raises his eyebrow.

"This happens quite often?" Shit. She walked right into that. She could lie, well no she couldn't.

"Well kind of… sometimes he lurks in the backyard until Dad gets the shotgun…" Emma trails off, not knowing how Killian will respond. Not daring to even make eye contact with him.

"What? Do the police know? Can't they do something?" Killian inquires.

"No, not that I know of," Emma says. All the blood rushes to Killian's face. He starts to breathe heavy.

"They're just going to stand by and do nothing?" he asks infuriated. Emma puts a hand up to his face.

"Yes," She says with a sigh. Mary Margaret comes back with a broom and pan. Emma holds eye contact with him for a few seconds then turns to her mother.

"Shouldn't we go look for Dad?" Emma asks again. Neal was so angry. He could lash out at her dad. Neal would hurt him or worse. No, she wouldn't even allow herself to think that. Why did her dad have to go after him?

"Emma you shouldn't. The doctor said rest and who knows what could happen. No, we wait." Mary Margaret orders. Emma can't believe her mother. For a couple who apparently have true love she sure doesn't seem worried about her one and only. Emma can't take this anymore.

"How can you say that? Aren't you worried about dad?" Emma raises her voice.

"Of course I am! Your father can handle himself and someone has to watch you." Mary Margaret shouts.

"No you don't. I am fine. Dad needs you more than me," Emma shouts back.

"Look at your face and tell me I can leave you alone," Mary Margaret lashes out. Emma feels like her mom just punched her in the stomach. She opens her mouth then shuts it again. All this shouting has her head pounding again. She leaves the kitchen. She loves her mom, but some days she just drives Emma crazy. She can hear Killian behind her. She flops down on the couch. Killian follows suit.

"I am really sorry you had to see that," Emma says as she runs her hand through her hair.

"Love, its fine. Don't worry about Coach… I mean your dad. He can hold his own." She nods and flicks on the tv. About ten minutes later David charges through the front door. Emma jumps up and rakes her eyes over him. No cuts or bruises. She lets out a sigh of relief.

"Mom!" Emma shouts, "I'm guessing you didn't catch him?" Emma asks. David shakes his head. Mary Margaret runs in and wraps her arms around David. David embraces her. Mary Margaret steps back and slaps his shoulder. David looks taken aback

"Don't you ever do that again! You had me scared to death," Mary Margaret's voice cracks. David takes her back in his arms.

"I'm okay. Don't worry," He whispers into her ear. Killian turns to Emma.

"Its late, love. I have a big game tomorrow. I hope to see you there," Killian says with a smile.

"Oh of course. Come on. I'll walk you to our car," Emma says as she slips her hands into his. Her parents go into the kitchen to look at the damage to the back door. Emma and Killian walk out the door and towards the Jolly Roger.

"I promise we will have a normal date sometime soon," Emma says with a sigh.

"Normal's boring, love," He says with a wink. He scoops her into his arms and gives her a quick kiss. He starts to pull away. Emma grabs his shirt and pulls him back towards her. She kisses him taking him by surprise. He wraps his arms around her waist. She tugs on his hair and he moans. He pulls away and leaves her wanting more. More of him and his beautiful lips.

"Sorry, but if that kept going your neighbors would've gotten quite the show," he says with a smirk. She blushes and he kisses her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks as he hops into the Jolly Roger.

"Yes, I can't wait," she says. Emma runs up to the house as he drives away.

Emma and Ruby are getting ready for the game in Emma's room. Emma doesn't own any school gear that is warm enough. Their school colors are black and purple, so she decides on a black jacket and purple scarf. She has jeans and converse on. Ruby of course is in black leather pants with a black jacket and purple hat. One day Granny will burn those pants.

"Emma, I must say I never saw you ending up with the high school quarterback," Ruby says with a smirk. The bruises have faded, but they are purple in color. Even Ruby can't work her make up magic with them. For now the whole world is reminded of how she was a human punching bag.

"I know it feels too cliche," Emma says as she applies mascara. Ruby applies bright red lipstick.

"I am surprised your parents are allowing you to leave the house with everything that's going on," Ruby remarks.

"The only reason I am allowed to go is that both of them are going to be there," Emma says with a sigh.

"Girls! We are going to be late. Let's go!" Mary Margaret shouts at them. They scurry, grab their things, and head out the door.

They arrive at the stadium ten minutes before kick off. Mary Margaret and the girls purchase their tickets and head inside. Emma can smell popcorn, hot dogs, and worst of all the sweat.

"Mom, I told you we would be fine. We have seven minutes before kick off," Emma says.

"Yes, but we need to find seats. For three people," Mary Margaret mumbles as she searches through her purse for something.

"Mom, can Ruby and I please sit in the student section?" Emma pleads. Her mom looks unsure. She nudges Ruby. Ruby looks up from her phone.

"We'll be with a bunch of people, not wandering off. Emma needs to support her boyfriend, it'll improve her image among her peers," Ruby says with a smile. Mentioning the peers was a good save. Her mom was worried Emma didn't have enough friends. Mary Margaret caves in.

"Fine, but I want you to find me at the half," Mary Margaret orders. The girls nod and run to the student section. Ruby persuades two guys to give the girls their spots in the second row. Emma doesn't know how Ruby can get whatever she wants. The game starts off rocky, but they regain their footing and get a good lead. Emma has to tell Ruby all the rules. They have a fun time, laughing, gossiping, and cheering. Killian does a spectacular job as always.

At half time as promised Emma checks in with Mary Margaret. She goes back to Ruby and finds James Whale in her seat. She winks at Ruby for good luck and heads to the bathroom. Half time has ended, so everyone is running back to their seats. Ruby and James, now that is quite the pairing. Ruby, the school gossip and James, the pretty boy brainiac. Well if nothing else, they are cute together. Emma enters the bathroom and for once there isn't a line. Emma heads to the mirrors and sets her glasses down on the counter. She touches up her make up and slides her glasses back on. She applies some chap stick and leaves the bathroom.

Someone grabs her from behind and puts their hand on her mouth.

"Miss me, babe?"


	13. Chapter 13

Neal. Her skin crawls at his touch. Dammit, why didn't she make Ruby come with her? How could she be so stupid? Neal backs up and they hide behind a pillar. He backs her up into pillar. His hand still over her mouth. He jabs a gun into her side.

"Scream and there will be a bullet in your gut," he threatens. She nods.

"Now, I am going to remove my hand. No stupid shit okay?" she nods and he slowly removes his hand.

"What do you want?" she asks with a tremor in her voice.

"You're coming with me," He says as he pushes the gun deeper into her side. She winces.

"We're going to leave. You will not make a sound or look at anyone. If you do I will shoot. Is that clear?"

"Yes," she says as her hands begin to shake. This is what Neal does to her to make her lose control. His presence repulses her. This creep thinks his is the shit and can do anything he wants to her. She can't do anything now. He is expecting a move now. She has to wait for his guard to come down.

He backs away from the pillar. She steps away from the pillar and he turns her around. He presses the gun into her back.

"Walk," he commands. She does as he has asked. She says nothing and looks at no one. They make it to the parking lot and he leads her to dark green sedan with the bumper that is going to fall off at any moment.

"Now get in the car. You're driving," He growls at me. He shoves the keys into her hand. He opens his car door and climbs into his seat. She follows suit and gets into the drivers seat. He still points the gun at her.

"Drive to the pier," he orders. Emma starts the car and puts it in reverse. She slowly backs out, then puts it in drive and heads out of the parking lot. Neal says nothing at first.

"Could you go any slower?" He asks annoyed.

"Do you want me to get pulled over?" He grunts, but says nothing else. They arrive at the pier.

"Now where?" She asks with the tremor still in her voice. He switches the gun to his left hand.

"Drive down to the end and take a left." Emma does exactly what he says. Now they are between two beaten up, abandoned warehouses.

"Park the car and get out." He orders and he gets out. He comes over to her side and opens the door. She parks the car and gets out slowly. He brought her out here to kill her. She bites the inside of her cheek to keep her from crying. As soon as she gets out he slams it shut and she jumps. He stands right next to her. He's too close she is going to cry or throw up. He moves, so they are touching. Her skin is crawling.

"Something bothering you?" he whispers into her ear. She steps away from him and vomits right on the concrete. Emma faints at the sight of her own vomit.

Killian feels like he is walking on cloud nine. They won their tenth game in a row. Emma is here. He saw her in the crowd earlier and as always she was stunning. He can't wait to she her. All of the team has changed and most of their school is still in the parking lot talking. He moves from car to car and can't find Emma. He grows worried. He finds Ruby and her face falls when she sees him.

"Is Emma..." She shakes her head before he can finish the question. Tears well in her eyes.

"Hey, look don't cry. When did you see her last?" He asks. She takes a couple breaths then pulls herself together.

"Right after halftime," Ruby says as she winces. Halftime? Holy shit. She has been gone too long. She would never wander off for an hour. Neal has to have her. If he touches one hair on her head he will beat the shit out of Neal. He clenches his fists.

"Whoa there buddy," Ruby says as she backs away from him. He relaxes and unclenches his fists.

"Do her parents know?" He asks as he starts to scan the crowd.

"No, I thought she just was with you. I had no idea she was gone," Ruby says with a dramatic hand flourish. Killian shakes his head. He needs to find Emma. He stalks away from Ruby in search for her parents. He spots them standing by their car chatting and smiling. He marches over to them.

"Killian, great game. Where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asks. David smiles as he puts an arm around Mary Margaret.

"Gone." Killian says. David's arm drops off her shoulder. Mary Margaret panics.

"No. No. Killian she has to be here I saw her last at half time. I made her check in with me. This can't be happening. We should have never let her come tonight." She says as she begins to cry. David whips out his phone and begins to dial a number. Killian assumes its the police. He can't just stand here and wait. That bastard probably has his hands all over. David gets off the phone.

"The police are on there way," David says worry etched all over his face.

"Coach, I can't wait here for the police to show up. I have to find her."

"Killian, no, you can't. Its too dangerous." Mary Margaret says.

"Yeah, that means she's in danger too," Killian says. David nods and Killian runs to the Jolly Roger.

Emma wakes up with her head spinning. She tries to bring her hand to face, but she can't move her hand. She looks down and finds her hands duct taped to a chair. No matter how hard she tugs and pulls she can't get loose. She sighs and gives up. She looks around the room. The warehouse has absolutely nothing in it besides the chair she is sitting and the few lights that are scattered throughout the warehouse. Neal is no where to be found. Maybe she can get out of here. She tries pulling and tugging at the duct tape. Holy shit, what is this made of? She keeps working at it.

Emma is so focused she doesn't even hear the door open. Neal walks in with a smile on his face. _Does she really think she can get out of those bonds? Its ten layers of duct tape… she can try, but she isn't going anywhere._

"I would give up now, while you can," he says with a devilish smirk. Emma is now becoming very desperate.

"Please don't kill me. If I ever meant anything to you please don't kill me," she pleads. She starts to cry. She doesn't want to die. She can't. Killian wouldn't be able to handle that. He already lost one girlfriend. He lets out a cackle as he moves closer to her.

"Kill you? Oh I don't want that. Do you really think I'm that cruel? I know I haven't been kind in the past, but death? Oh no. What good would it do me if you're dead?" He says lightly. Like this is some goddamn joke. Of course he just using her again, but for what? He moves even closer, so now he is two feet from her.

"What the hell do you want then?" Emma spits on his feet. He jumps back and looks disgusted.

"I need money, I owe a guy. I figure I kidnap you and get money. Everyone goes home happy," he says with a smile.

"You're joking right? Do I look happy? because I'm not and I never will be. Not as long as you're around. What hell was that shit the other night? I need you, I am lost without you," Emma mocks him.

"Well originally that is what I wanted. I wanted you to come with me and we could run cons like we used to. Get money that way, but now you let that football player touch you…" he trails off. Emma can't believe him. Why was she ever with this asshole?

"You're such a hypocrite. You touched me when I said no. When I told you to stop. When I didn't want you! You see my face? YOU did this to me. He would never hurt me the way you do. I can't wait until the cops find you and throw your pathetic ass in jail!" She screams at him. He slaps her so hard that the chair topples over and she falls to the ground. He pulls a knife from his back pocket. He holds it to her throat. Her pulse quickens.

"Now, I need you alive, but don't for one second think that I won't hurt you. Your face isn't even healed from last time. I would think about that before you call me pathetic," He says through his teeth. She whimpers and nods. Her head is throbbing and she can feel something wet on her scalp. Blood. What a shock he injured her again. Neal puts the knife away and pushes the chair back up.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian has been driving around for half an hour now and he has no clue where to look. Where would he take her? He knows nothing about Neal besides he is a deadbeat. Killian pulls over and slams his hands on the steering wheel. He can't stand the thought of Emma with Neal. He could be hurting her again. He has to find her now. He takes a breath. Alright, where would someone go if they wouldn't want to be found? The kissing rock? A lot of teenagers go there to make out. It would be easy to be spotted there, so no. Killian's phone rings. He jumps and answers it.

"Hello," Killian says.

"Killian, its David. We got a call from Neal… Can you come by the house? He had a request," David says uneasily.

"Be there soon," Killian says then hangs up. He starts his car and speeds off to Emma's house.

Neal has disappeared into an office that Emma failed to notice the first time around. Isn't anyone looking for her? Why is she still here? He comes out after about half an hour. A grin on his face. The smug bastard. She would like to wipe that grin of his face. Make him feel like nothing. He has a roll of duct tape and a knife in his hand. He kneels behind her and starts to cut away the duct tape from the chair.

"Do anything stupid I will cut you," he threatens. She nods. Her wrist are finally free, for a moment. Neal take the duct tapes and wraps her hands together behind her back. Neal throws the knife to the ground. He stands and pulls her up with him. Emma's head is still throbbing. He drags her over to the door. He slowly opens the door. Neal grabs Emma and pushes her out first. She trips over her feet and falls. Neal roughly picks her up. He shoves the gun into her back.

"Walk. We are meeting someone," He whispers. Her stomach twists at his breath on the back of her neck. He guides her to the end of one of the docks. Emma feels dizzy. The blood on her head is dried, but she still feels like she is going to faint.

"Is there anyway I could sit down?" Emma asks weakly. He digs the gun further into her back.

"No, are you trying to pull a fast one on me?" he growls at her.

"What? No. I just feel dizzy," Emma mumbles and closes her eyes. Neal presses her back against him and presses the gun barrel against her temple.

"Your lover boy is here, come on look at him," Neal whispers in her ear. Her head snaps up and her eyes open. Killian is at the other end of the dock. Her heart beat quickens. His brow is furrowed and he has a briefcase in one hand. Killian has jeans and a hoodie on. _God he's hot. How can I be thinking that? I could die at any moment and I am thinking about how hot Killian is._

"Alright pretty boy bring me the money and you get my sloppy seconds," Neal says with a smirk. Killian's jaw tenses.

"No. Why is there blood on her head? You said she was fine," Killian growls.

"She had to pay for her smart mouth. Now give me the money or I will kill her." Neal orders. Silently he brings over the suit case and sets it right in front of Neal.

"Now, let Emma go," Killian says through gritted teeth.

"No, hand me the briefcase," Neal orders. Killian slowly bends down and picks up the briefcase. Neal reaches for the briefcase with the hand not holding the gun. Killian moves closer until Neal can grab the handle the briefcase. Neal quickly moves the gun away from Emma and points the gun at Killian. Emma gasps. Neal fires the gun and the bullet barrels through Killian. Killian grasps his side and stumbles back a couple steps.

"NO!" Emma screams. Killian falls to the ground. Neal pushes Emma to the ground and she falls flat on her face. Neal runs to the end of the dock where two police patrol cars pull up. The cops get out and point their guns at Neal.

"Drop the gun! Drop it now!" They shout at Neal. He does as they say. Emma crawls over to Killian. His hoodie is stained with blood from where he was shot. It looks like he was shot in the stomach. She grabs his hand and applies pressure. Tears fall from her eyes.

"Killian can you hear me?" Emma asks shakily. He groans then his eyes flutter open.

"Yes, love. Are you alright?" He tries to sit up, but she keep him down.

"Yes. Now you need to stay down until we can get you to the hospital. Keep the pressure on that," She says as calmly as she can. Killian nods. She looks around and one of the police are loading Neal into one of the patrol cars.

"Hello, we're going to need an ambulance. He's been shot!" Emma yells at the cops. One of them nods and goes to the radio in his car. She lets out a sigh of relief. She turns back to Killian.

"I'm assuming we won the game," She says as she brushes the hair out of his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Did you expect anything else?" He says with a smirk. She keeps playing with his hair.

"No, nothing less than victory. I am so sorry I got you involved in this. You're hurt now because of me. This is exactly what I was afraid of," Emma says through the tears streaming down her face. Killian uses his free hand and wipes away her tears.

"Stop crying, love. Emma Swan the truth is I wouldn't do this for anyone else. I think I may be falling in love with you," He looks into her eyes. She gasps. She leans down and kisses him. His free hand snakes up her back and pulls her closer to him. She deepens the kiss. He opens his lips and her tongue slides in.

"Excuse me," the cop says. They jump apart. Killian grabs her hand. Emma sees the ambulance at the end of the docks. Two EMTs are heading towards them.

"Yes?" Emma responds.

"We are going to need a statement to what has happened here. You look like both of you need to go to the hospital, so we will be in contact soon," He says. Emma nods and he walks away. The EMTs reach them and they load Killian onto a stretcher. Emma has to let go of his hand. One of the EMTs looks her over.

"Honey, you're coming with us," the woman says kindly. They carry Killian off the dock and Emma follows them.

"Emma… Emma," Killian moans.

"Its okay. I am right behind you," Emma reassures him. They load into the ambulance and Emma grabs his hand again. Emma is starting to feel dizzy again. The lady EMT guides Emma so she lies down on another stretcher. Emma's grip on Killian's hand loosens and falls from her hand. The EMT keeps Emma awake by chatting her ear off.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma has been awake all night, she hasn't been able to sleep. The doctor said she had a concussion and had to stay the night for observation. Mary Margaret and David stayed awake all night with her. They drifted asleep around four in the morning. Emma didn't have the heart to wake them. The nurses said she had to wait to see Killian until the morning. Its eight now. Emma has to see him.

"Mom," Emma croaks. Mary Margaret jerks awake and smiles.

"Oh did I fall asleep? How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Mary Margaret asks quickly. Emma sits up.

"Some water please?" she asks weakly. Mary Margaret gets up and scurries to the bedside table. She pours a glass of water and hands it to Emma. She takes it and takes a couple sips of water before talking again.

"Do you think I could see Killian now?" Emma asks, not wanting to sound too eager. She sets the glass of water down.

"I knew that was coming. There was a nurse last night who said he will not stop asking for you," Mary Margaret states. That settles it then.

"I need to see him," Emma says as she gets up from bed. As she flicks the covers back Emma realizes she is in a hospital gown and she can't walk the hallways in that.

"Emma you need the rest you will have to wait," Mary Margaret throws the covers back over Emma.

"No, Mom I need to see him. Please, can't you wheel me to his room in a wheel chair. Ten minutes, please. Come on being awake all night and not knowing is killing me," Emma pleads. Mary Margaret sighs.

"I'll go ask the nurse. Wait here." Mary Margaret demands. Emma needs to see him. She needs to know he is alright. She needs to know she didn't cause him too much pain. She needs to know it wasn't her fault, but it is. If she wasn't with Killian he wouldn't be in this mess. He would have celebrated last night and had fun. He wouldn't have been shot. This is all her fault. As much as it hurts her she can't do this to him. A few minutes later Mary Margaret returns with a wheel chair. Emma smiles.

"I had to beg for this, so be grateful," Mary Margaret says with a stern glare.

"I am. Thank you so much!" Emma squeals as she gets out of bed. Mary Margaret helps adjust her IV when Emma gets settled into the chair. Mary Margaret hands Emma her glasses and Emma slides them onto her face. Mary Margaret pushes Emma out of the room and down a boring beige hallway, past the nurses station, around a corner, and stops in front of a door on the right. Mary Margaret leans over Emma and knocks.

 _Holy shit this is the first time I am meeting Killian's mom. In a hospital. I put her only son into a hospital. She is going to hate me._

A muffled come in sounds from the other side of the door. Emma takes a deep breath, leans forward and turns the door knob. Emma gives the door a little push and Mary Margaret glides Emma through slowly. Sitting in a chair next to Killian's bed is a woman with his same dark, thick hair as Killian. Her hair is longer of course. She is stunning. From what Emma can tell she has a perfect hourglass figure and hardly any wrinkles. Her eyes are the perfect shade of green. Killian must get all his looks from his mother. She smiles at Emma and Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret wheels Emma over to her.

"Now he has been asking about you all morning. He simply won't shut up, that is until he fell asleep. I must say I understand why. You are quite lovely my dear," Emma blushes, "Oh no need to be shy. I'm Charlotte," she says with a british accent. Charlotte holds out her hand. Emma takes her hand and shakes it.

"I'm Emma. Nice to meet you," she says with a shy smile. Charlotte releases her hand and Mary Margaret wheel Emma to Killians side. Killian is sleeping, so Emma grabs his hand and gives it a brief kiss. The moms are whispering in the background. Killian's eyes flutter and he turns his head toward her. When he finally opens his eyes all the way he smiles.

"Swan, there you are. I was putting up quite a fit to see you," he says wearily. She smiles.

"I know, your mom told me. I am not surprised to hear you were making trouble," She says with a wink. Charlotte clears her throat. Emma and Killian look at her.

"We are going to go get some coffee. We'll be back soon," She says. Mary Margaret smiles and they both wave goodbye. The door shuts and Emma returns her attention to Killian.

"Now would you like to explain why you're in a wheelchair?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I am fine. It was the only way I was allowed to see you. Apparently I lost a lot of blood from that head wound and they are all worried now. I don't know why I feel fine," Emma says with a shrug.

"Good I was worried something really awful had happened," he says as he uses his thumb to trace circles on her hand.

"Why are we talking about me? You were the one who was shot. How are you?"

"I am fine. The bullet went all the way through, so I got some stitches. Like you I lost a lot of blood and that was worrisome to them. Its not too bad." She looks so worried and tired. Even with that she looks beautiful. _I want to take her worry away. I want to bring her happiness._ He squeezes her hand in reassurance. She gives him a small smile.

"I am so sorry about that. I can't believe I got you into this. I should've stayed away. In fact I should leave. You don't want me in your life," she says as she pulls away. He grips her tighter.

"No, you shouldn't have. Hell I'm glad you didn't. My life is better with you. Emma you have to believe me on this. I was lonely and hollow without you. Then you strolled in with those glasses and awakened something inside of me. The danger is gone now. Neal's in jail. Emma what are you so afraid of?" he asks with his brow furrowed. Emma looks down at their intertwined hands. She adjusts her glasses.

"That I'm too damaged for you to want me. For anyone to want me. I'm better off alone," she says, but she can't look at him. She feels pulled towards him, but no one could want her after Neal. Killian's hand lifts Emma's chin up, so he can see her face.

"You don't think I'm damaged? Emma, you're amazing. Of course I want you. Now get up here," he says as he scoots over on the bed. Cautiously she climbs up and he pulls her close to him. She rests her head on his chest. Killian kisses her head.

"Emma, please never doubt how I feel about you. You can't imagine how even in this last week how you've changed my life. Please don't leave," he whispers into her ear. Is he going to say he loves me? Does what he said last night have any truth to it? She buries her head into his chest. Could this work? For some damn reason he wants her and she needs him, maybe it could.

"I won't," she says into his chest. He grabs her chin and his lips crash against hers. She reaches and runs her hands through his hair. She pulls his hair and he moans. There is a knock at the door. They break apart and she rests her head on his chest.

"We can't catch a break," he groans, "Come in," Killian shouts. Their moms come back in. They share a look and laugh when they see Emma and Killian on the bed.

"Emma come on, you have to go back to your room. We have to see when you can leave," Mary Margaret says.

"I can't wait to be in my own bed and sleep," Emma comments. She kisses Killian on the cheek and climbs back into the wheelchair.

"I'll check on you later," she says with a wink. Mary Margaret stands behind Emma.

"I'll be waiting, love," he say with a smile. Mary Margaret wheels Emma out of the room. As soon as the door shuts Charlotte turns to Killian.

"Don't you dare hurt that girl," she says with her arms crossed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he says with a sigh.

Back in Emma's room the doctor examines her before allowing her to leave. Emma gets dressed while David and Mary Margaret fill out paper work. Her parents come back into the room and tell her they can go home.

"Can I see Killian before we go home?" Emma asks. Mary Margaret and David share a look.

"Fine, but quickly. We have things to take care of when we get home," David says. Emma smiles and runs off. She arrives at Killian's door and knocks. _What the hell do we need to take care of? Please tell me I am still not grounded._ A muffled come in breaks her from her train of thought. She opens the door and heads inside. Killian is alone in the room. Emma walks to his side and sits on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, stranger. How are you?" She asks him with a smile. He takes her hand.

"Better with you here, love," he says.

"Have you seen the doctor? Do you know when you're going to be allowed to leave?"

"Yes, actually the Doctor just left. They want me to stay a little later. I should be out by tonight," he says.

"Okay. Well I can't stay too long. Call me when you get home?" she asks.

"Of course, love," She bends down and they kiss. It's short, but sweet. She pulls away.

"Sorry I have to go," she mumbles. He moves to lean up and winces. Her burrow furrows.

"Ah damn bullet hole. I'll talk to you later," he says with a grimace. The door opens and David walks in.

"We have to leave now," David orders. Emma gets up and walks towards her dad.

"I was just on my way out," she mumbles as she leaves with her dad.

When they arrive back at the house, David calls the sheriff station. Her dad was an ass for no reason. He rushed her out of Killian's room, so she could make her statement? What the hell?

"This is why we had to leave the hospital in a hurry?" Emma asks as she paces in the living room.

"Yes. The sheriff said to call when we got home from the hospital. I want that bastard prosecuted as fast as possible and they need your statement to do that. Now you are going to sit here and talk to the sheriff," He demands. Emma flinches she has never heard her dad talk to her like that ever. The doorbell rings and David rushes to the door. Emma looks at Mary Margaret and she looks as worried as Emma is.

"Honey, just sit down. I'll deal with your father," she says with a sigh. Emma sits down and the sheriff walks in. He sits down and Emma recounts the events of last night. He writes down everything on a little notepad. I can't believe this all happened last night. It feels like its been a million years since then.

"Emma, you will testify against him, right?" the sheriff asks.

"Of course. Nothing would make me happier than seeing him in jail," she says bitterly. Her parents look taken aback by this.

"Alright, sounds good to me. We'll call if anything changes," the sheriff says as he gets up. David nods and follows him to the door. Emma releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Mary Margaret sits next to her on the couch.

"Are you sure you want to testify? You don't have to," Mary Margaret says softly.

"No, I'll do it. I have to. Now can I go see Ruby?" Emma asks abruptly. David walks in and Mary Margaret glances at him.

"We have more to talk about maybe later…" Mary Margaret trails off. David sits down in the chair the sheriff was previously occupying.

"What else is there to talk about?" Emma asks glaring at both her parents.

"Don't look at us like this isn't good news," David says happily. The anger and tension he had seemed to leave with the sheriff.

"We just wanted to say that we are glad you're safe and that this is over. You're officially ungrounded," Mary Margaret says. Emma smiles.

"So, I can go see Ruby?" Emma asks hopefully. They nod and Emma squeals. Emma runs up stairs, changes and heads out the door.

A couple days later at school Emma, Killian, Ruby, and James are having lunch and having a great time. Killian is on some painkillers, but seems to be doing fine. Killian puts an arm around Emma.

"Hey, we should all go somewhere this weekend," Ruby suggests.

"That sounds like a great idea. What shall we do?" Emma asks.

"A movie?" Killian suggests. They all nod in agreement.

"What do we want to see? The new Spiderman or some chick flick?" James asks. Mary Margaret walks up to the table. Ruby stops talking before she can even start. Ruby points behind Emma to Mary Margaret. Emma turns around. She can see worry written all over her moms face.

"Emma, you and Killian must come with me," Mary Margaret says calmly. Emma and Killian share a glance.

"Why?" Emma asks exasperated.

"Emma don't. Not now. You two let's move," Mary Margaret snaps. Emma and Killian get up and follow Mary Margaret.

"Mom, what's going on?" Emma asks as they catch up to Mary Margaret.

"Somehow, some way, Neal made bail. He made threats toward you while he was in jail. You two are heading home. One of us will get there as soon as we can, but we have to teach. This is too last minute," She says in a single breath. Killian looks like he is going to burst. They arrive at the student doors and Mary Margaret hugs Emma.

"Be safe. Don't leave the house," she orders and Emma nods. Her and Killian march out the doors. Killian protectively places a hand in the middle of her back to hurry her a long. They hop in the car and screech out of the parking lot.


	16. Chapter 16

"How in the HELL did that fucker make bail? I thought this was behind us. Now he is coming after us again," Killian vents as he starts the car.

"I don't know, I don't know," Emma mumbles. _How could this be happening? He was supposed to be locked up. Far away from her and Killian._ Killian drives fast. When they finally reach the house, they hop out of the car and run up the front steps. They get inside and Emma locks the door immediately. Killian takes Emma into his arms. She begins to cry.

"Hey, we will be okay. Nothing's going to happen to you. Please don't cry," he whispers to her. She leans away and he wipes away her tears.

"I'm more worried about you. What if something happens to you? I could never forgive myself. Its already bad enough you got shot. How can you even stand here and look at me? I mean-" He stops her with a kiss. His lips crash against hers and he pushes her against the wall. He pulls away.

"Like I said in the hospital, never doubt how I feel about you," he growls. She pulls him back towards her and their lips clash again. She can't seem to get enough of him. She tugs at his hair. He groans. He slides his hand under her shirt. She gasps and he pulls away.

"Is this okay?" Killian asks. She slowly nods. He trails kisses along her jawline and kisses her neck. His hand continues to slide up her shirt. He massages her breast.

"Killian," she moans. He kisses her lips and tapped her hips. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. How he managed to catch her with his stitches, she didn't know. Nor does she really care at the moment.

"Upstairs?" Killian asks between breaths. She nods. She can't even think straight. She just knows she wants, no needs him. He carries up the steps and she guides him to her room. He tosses her on her bed. He straddles her and puts his hands on either side of her head. They just stare into each other's souls.

"Emma Swan, I love you," Killian says. She wraps her hands around his neck. She pulls him on top of her. Their lips smash together and Killian's tongue slips through and explores her mouth. She forces him to roll over, so she's on top.

"If you didn't get that, I love you," she says with a smirk. He rolls over and he is on top again. He whips his shirt off. She gasps. Of course he has beautiful abs, did she expect any less? He chuckles at her reaction. He helps her shimmy out of her shirt. He tosses it off the bed. She is wearing a black lace bra and his eye nearly pop out of his head when he notices.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asks. She shakes her head and bites her lip. He runs his fingers along the edge of her bra. Its such a tease and she wriggles at his touch.

"Are you sure about this?" he asks with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes," she says. He hops off the bed takes off his pants and his boxers. He pulls her pants and underwear off.

"Condom?" He asks looking around the room for pants that he just had on.

"We're good. I'm on the pill," She says as she blushes. He smiles and kisses her once again. She'll never have her fill of him. She can feel his erection against her pelvic bone. She knows the first time will hurt and she prepares herself for it.

"I'll be gentle, love," Killian says as if he's reading her mind. She gives him a small smile. He slowly sinks into her. She lets out a small gasp as pain shoots through her. Her finger nails rake down his back.

"Emma," he groans. The small kisses that are trailed down her neck and collarbone distract her from the pain. His pace is slow and she gets used to how he feels inside of her. Its nothing like she had ever felt before. His hands and lips are running all over her body. All she can think about is him and how right this feels.

"Emma, you're amazing," he groans as he finishes. He pulls out of her slowly. He plants a kiss on her cheek. He brings her into his arms and he holds her for a few minutes.

"You know if we get caught like this you'll never be allowed to see me again," Emma says into his chest. He kisses the top of her head and they both sit up. They both scatter around the room looking for the various items they threw off earlier. When they are both fully clothed and Emma has brushed her hair they head down stairs hand in hand.

No one is home and Emma hasn't heard anything from her parents. Killian lies on the couch and takes a nap. Emma is too tightly wound. She begins to pace across the living room. Where was Neal? Why hadn't he come after them yet? What was he waiting for? What would he do to them? Killian steps in her path and breaks her train of thought. Did he wake up and she didn't notice? Killian place both hands on her shoulders.

"Love, please sit you're making me nervous," he says sleepily.

"I can't wait here for him to attack me. I don't feel safe in my own home. This whole situation is so fucked up. I want this over. I want his ass in jail. I want him out of my life, but no there he is hiding in the shadows and making my skin crawl at the thought of him," Emma releases a huge sigh at the end of her little speech. Killian envelopes her into his arms.

"I know and it will all be over soon. We just have to hang in here," he whispers into her hair. She tightens her grip on him.

"Its just getting harder to hang in here. My grip is slipping," She says through choked back tears. Killian leans back and places his hands on her cheeks. She can't hold them back anymore and the tear just slide down her face. He wipes them away and caresses her cheek. She closes her eyes and revels in his gentle touch.

"I can hang in there for the both of us," Her eyes slowly open at this. For a minute she stands there and blinks at him. _How did I ever deserve his love?_ He leans his forehead against hers. They smile at one another. Clapping emanates from the room, but Killian and Emma are holding hands.

Emma and Killian spin around and find Neal standing in the doorway. Emma gasps and Killian pushes Emma behind him.

"That was so beautiful. I mean really touched my heart," Neal comments sarcastically. Emma peeks her head around Killian and glares at him.

"You're leaving now," Killian orders. Neal just laughs.

"Emma, your boyfriend is real cute, but thats not happening. You see you took Emma from me, which I can live with. She didn't know how to have fun anyway," Neal says nonchalantly. Killian's fists clenches and Emma grabs his arm, in an effort to hold him back.

"More importantly you stopped me from getting my money and I need that. You'll be paying for that," Neal demands.

"Emma go upstairs. Neal and I are going to finish this," her jaw drops.

"And leave you here with him? Not a chance in hell," Emma says shocked.

"Emma go now," Killian growls at her. _Goddamn him. She can do this. Who does he think he is trying to send her away?_

"No, I am not leaving you here," She growls right back. He turns to face her and grabs her shoulders tightly.

"Boy, are you ready? or do you two girls need some more time?" Neal taunts Killian. Killian ignores him.

"Go now. I am not asking you to. I am telling you to. I am keeping you safe now GO!" he shouts and releases her. She trembles and runs out of the room. _I have never been afraid of Killian, but how could he shout at me like that?_ She stops on the steps. _I am not going to be the fragile little woman. I have to do something._ She grabs her phone and calls the sheriff. He tells her to keep Neal distracted until they get there. The boys have started fight. They look about even right now. An uppercut blow from Neal knocks Killian to the ground. _I can't take this anymore. I will not be afraid anymore._ Emma races into her parents room and finds the shotgun. She ensures that it is loaded and heads down stairs. They are still fighting when she reaches them, and Killian is losing and still lying on the ground. Emma pumps the shotgun. They both freeze. She points the gun at Neal.

"Now, this is how its going to go. Neal you're going to get off Killian and stand in the corner." Emma orders. Neal smirks.

"That's sweet, but you could never shoot me," he says with a smile. Emma aims and shoots. She hits him in the shoulder. He falls over and hits the floor. Emma walks over and leans down.

"Well I never thought you would try to rape me, so I guess we were both wrong. Now you stay there until the police come to haul your sorry ass off," say growls at him. Killian's jaw drops. _Rape? She never said anything about rape… why wouldn't she? I love her she knows that, hell I just showed her how much love her. It wouldn't change what I thought about her. Shit. That's why she is terrified of him._

Emma doesn't see his reaction. She moves to Killian and helps him stand. He doesn't say anything and what would he even say? _I am sorry your ex-boyfriend was an even bigger piece of shit than I thought? No, I'll ask her later._ His lip is cut and there are a few bruises forming on his face.

The police knock down the door and barge in guns blazing. They spot Neal on the floor and handcuff him. The ambulance is called along with Emma's parents. As soon as the ambulance rolls away with Neal, Emma releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. Killian wraps an arm around Emma while they are talking to the sheriff.

"Now, you're not in trouble for shooting him, but you have to know this can't happen again," the sheriff scolds Emma. She takes a deep breath.

"I wasn't planning on it, but if there is an intruder in my house I have the right to protect myself," Emma states. The sheriff is beyond frustrated.

"I understand that Emma, don't go just shooting just anyone alright?" the sheriff asks with an exasperated sigh. She nods. Her parents stumble through the door and walk over to the sheriff.

"Emma? Killian? Are you guys alright?" David asks. They nod and the sheriff fills him and Mary Margaret on what happened. Emma grabs Killian's wrist.

"Hey, why don't we go get you that ice pack I promised you," Emma says. They leave the adults engrossed in their conversation. In the kitchen Emma grabs an ice pack, wraps it in a towel and hands it to Killian. When he applies it to his jaw he winces.

"Are you alright? Please don't hold back," Emma says. Killian doesn't quite look at her.

"Yes, just tired," he mumbles.

"Now, I'm very good at deflecting and I can tell when someone is doing it to me. Please tell me what's going on," she pleads with him. She places a hand on his cheek. With this touch he can't help, but to smile. He pulls aways and frowns.

"What you said to Neal earlier…" he trails off. She turns her back to him and gets a glass for water.

"Its nothing. Lets not talk about it" She says as she fills the glass with water. _I can't believe this after everything that's happened she can't be truthful with me. Why does she keep pushing me away?_ She takes a sip and sets the glass on the counter. Killian grabs her shoulder and spins her around.

"Its a very big deal. Its not nothing. Emma, I don't understand why you didn't tell me." She can't look him in the eye. Of course she should have told him, but it was never the right time. How the hell do you tell someone that anyway? She was planning on telling him. That has to count for something right?

"Emma when you're ready to talk about this call me, but until then don't bother," Killian says as he storms out. Emma just stands there shocked. _I never thought he would walk out._


	17. Chapter 17

The next day after school Ruby yanks Killian aside in the hallway. He is taken aback, but not too surprised Ruby has flare for the dramatics.

"Emma called me crying last night and told me everything," she slaps the back of his head. He scowls at her and rubs the back of his head.

"What was that for?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? She needed you and you just left. Dammit Killian. It took two weeks after the fact for her to tell me what happened and I'm her best friend. He fucking wrecked her. I honestly never thought she would date anyone who lived here. You're not helping. Did you think she would straight up say something like that to you? She would've told you in time, but its so hard for her to talk about that. She has a lot of pride, maybe too much. You can't give up on her," she finishes with a sigh.

"I haven't given up on her. I couldn't do that, I love her too much. It hurts me, but she won't let me in. What am I supposed to do? I push and push and she barely opens up. I can only push so hard," he asks as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Be there for her. She has to trust you and you walking away didn't help," Ruby crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow at him.

"I have to go to practice," Killian says as he walks away. _Did I lose her?_

Mary Margaret let Emma stay home from school. Emma moves around her room all day debating on whether or not she should call Killian. I want to call him and tell him everything, but I can't. He will never want to touch me again.

Finally when her dad comes home from practice she decides she can't just call him. This has to be face to face. She runs down stairs and grabs her mom's keys.

"Emma Swan, where to do you think you're going?" Mary Margaret asks and Emma stops in her tracks.

"Please, mom. I have to go fix things with Killian. I think I messed up," Emma says. She takes her glasses off and wipes a stray tear away. Her mom smiles and nods. Emma puts her glasses on and walks out the front door.

She arrives at Killian's house hands shaking. His house is a few streets away from hers. The house is made entirely of wood and is faded from all the abuse from the storms. It doesn't look broken down, just well loved. There are flowers along the pathway up to the house. Its right out of a fairy tale. She hops out of the car and walks up to the front door. She takes a breath and knocks. Charlotte opens the door and smiles.

"Oh hello dear. Come on in," Charlotte says with a big smile. Emma walks right in. Charlotte shuts the door.

"Is Killian expecting you? Because I don't remember him saying anything to me," her brow furrows. Emma adjusts her glasses.

"Oh no. Its more of a spur of the moment thing. I actually wanted to apologize to him. I may have messed up," Emma says while fiddling with her fingers. Charlotte gives her a polite smile.

"Oh well he's in the shower. You can wait in his room if you'd like. Its the second door on the left," She says with a smile. Emma nods and heads upstairs.

When she reaches his room and turns the knob. The door slowly creaks open and reveals a room with clothes scattered everywhere. He has several band posters on his walls. Bands like AC/DC and Pink Floyd. His bed pushed against the window. The bed, of course, isn't made. With no where else to sit in the room Emma sits on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes of waiting she lays back on the bed with her her feet dangling off the edge of the bed. The door opens and Emma jolts up right. Killian is standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist. A gasp escapes Emma's lips and she blushes. Killian stands there grasping the door handle. He steps in and shuts the door. Emma stands up.

"I want to apologize. I shouldn't kept that from you. I am ready to tell you everything." Killian walks up to her a places both hands on her face.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way. I am so sorry, Emma. I was an asshole and I am so thankful you came here. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," She buries her head into his slightly damp chest. He kisses her head. She looks up at him.

"I think I can talk about it. I'm warning you its not pretty,"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I think I know enough," he says as he swipes her hair out of her eyes. She leans up and kisses him. He pushes her up against the wall and she threads her fingers through his hair. He groans into her mouth. The towel falls to the floor. He pulls away.

"Oops," he says with a smirk. She pulls him to her and they kiss again. His hand creeps up her shirt.

"Killian, Emma! Dinners ready!" Charlotte shouts. Killian rests his forehead on hers.

"Goddamn," he whispers.

"She knew I was up here. Did you think she would leave us up here alone?" she asks with a raised eyebrow. He grunts and walks to the other side of the room.

"Well no, but still," he says with his back to her. He pulls on underwear, jeans, and a shirt. He holds out his hand.

"Ready?" he asks. She places her hand in his.

"Ready? for what?"

"My mom might grill you at dinner. Just a warning, but probably not. She loves you hasn't stopped talking about you since the hospital," he opens the door and they walk downstairs. They sit down to dinner and Emma has a great time. Charlotte doesn't grill her on anything.

"Well I really must get going. Unfortunately I have to go to school tomorrow," Emma says with a smile.

"Come by anytime dear," Charlotte says as she disappears into the kitchen. Emma smiles and nods.

"I'll walk you to your car," Killian says. They walk down the pathway. At the car he grabs Emma and pulls her against him. Their lips clash and Killian's arms wrap around Emma's waist. She wraps her arms around his neck. His tongue slides into her mouth. He pushes her up against the car. She pulls away and rests her head on his shoulder.

"I really do have to go. See you tomorrow?" she asks as her eye search his face. He smiles.

"Wouldn't miss it, love." He opens her car door. She climbs in and drives away with a smile on her face. She wishes the crippling worrying in her gut would dissapear and leave her a lone. But as long as Neal isn't behind bars she doesn't feel safe.

Two weeks later Neal's trial is the next day. The district attorney at Emma's house going over Emma's testimony. The district attorney is a middle aged woman with short blonde hair. Her age shows in the wrinkles on her forehead and around her eyes. She tries to hide her age with foundation and gold shimmering eyeshadow. Her pant suit fits her perfectly. Her name is Mrs. Stone, she wants Emma to call her by her first name, Glinda. Emma likes her because she doesn't condescend to her like everyone else in the trial does.

"Now you understand all the questions I am going to ask you tomorrow?" Glinda asks as she gathers up her documents.

"Yes," Emma says wearily. Glinda has been asking her questions for what feels like an eternity, but in reality has been a few hours.

"Good and I'll see you at the courthouse at 10 o'clock," Glinda says. Emma nods and walks her to the door. After she shuts the door she locks it and drags her feet up stairs into her room. When she opens the door she jumps. Killian is sitting on her bed waiting for her. He chuckles.

"Not funny! I thought you left after Glinda was through asking you questions," she says with a giggle. She walks toward him and he pulls her into his lap. She gives him a quick kiss.

"Now, I love you, but my parents are just down the hall," Emma says.

"Yeah, but its late and they have been for at least an hour now."

"Fine you can stay, but you have to leave before they come and check on me in the morning," he grins.

"Alright, when do I need to leave by?" he asks.

"Probably five," Emma says. Emma rolls off his lap and onto the bed.

"I'll set an alarm," he pulls out his phone and sets an alarm. Emma gets up and strips down while he is focused on his phone.

"Okay, my love its don-" he stops and stares at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. This is what I wear to bed. I hope you don't mind," Emma says with a coy smile. She straddles his lap.

"Actually its a little hot in here. Could you help me take this bra off?" He nods. His hands wrap around her back and he unclasps the bra. He pushes the straps down her arms and tosses it across the room.

"Better?" he asks. She nods and kisses him. Their teeth briefly clash. Her tongue slides into slides into his mouth. His hands graze her back and move to her breasts. He squeezes her nipple and she moans.

"Shhh… wouldn't want your parents to wake up," he whispers. She nods. He turns and lies her down on the bed. He trails kisses along her jawline, down her neck, over her breasts, and down her naval. He stops and removes her underwear. He traces his lips down to her sweet spot. His tongue slides over it. Emma bits her bottom lip in effort to not moan. Her hands ball into fists as she grips the sheets. He slips one finger into her.

"You're so ready for me," he whispers. He slowly pumps his finger in and out of her. His tongue continues its merciless assault on her sweet spot. His finger starts to pump faster. She can feel her climax building and building. She grips the sheets tighter. Her whole body tenses as she finds her release. When its over she relaxes and lets go of her hold on the sheets. She lies there panting, staring at her ceiling. She hears the jingle of Killian's belt and looks up. His shirt is off and his pants and underwear just slid to the floor. He places his hands on either side of her head.

"How was that?" he asks with a devilish smirk. Emma is at a loss for what to say.

"hmm.. eh," she stumbles to form words. She blinks rapidly and he smiles.

"Why Emma Swan for once do you have nothing to say?" he asks mockingly. She nods and he chuckles. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him on top of her. His lips find hers and her tongue slides into his mouth. She can feel his erection against her hip. He pulls away.

"I need you," he whispers into her ear. She nods. He sinks into her and moans. Emma slaps a hand over his mouth.

"Shh…" she warns. He nods and her hand falls away. He starts out slow.

"Faster," she whispers. He picks the pace. Its brutal, but its wonderful. She rakes her fingers down his back. As she does this she can feel him tensing. He is close. Her body starts to tense. He finds his release and she spirals out around him. He collapses on top of her. He rolls off her and smiles. She turns and faces him. All her hair falls into her face. He brushes it aside.

"My love, that was… look now I'm at loss for words," he says.

"I'll help with that. Wonderful, amazing, spine tingling, and breath taking. All of those work for me anyway," she smiles at him.

"Yeah those will do," he says.

"Come on, lets get some sleep. We'll need it for tomorrow," Emma says as she gets under the sheets. Killian follows suit.

"Are you nervous for tomorrow?" he asks.

"No. I am ready," she says with a smile. He kisses the top of her head. For now she feels safe. They fall asleep in each other's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Ten o'clock the next morning Emma, her parents, and Killian are sitting in the stuffy and fluorescent lit courtroom. Half the town showed up to watch. Not that surprising this was the most exciting thing to happen in this town since Cindy got knocked up and had a shotgun wedding. Emma pulls at her skirt, then adjusts her glasses for the millionth time since they arrived. Emma is in a pencil skirt with a pale blue button up blouse. Mary Margaret swept her hair into a bun. Her heels tap on the cool linoleum tile. Killian grasps her hand and gives her a reassuring smile. She gives him a small smile in return and squeezes his hand.

She remembers their night together and can't help to smile. It was wonderful waking up in his arms this morning. All other morning pale in comparison to this one. Her attention is snapped back to the courtroom by the sound of the door opening and Neal walking escorted by two bailiffs. Her whole body tenses. She can sense Killian sitting up straighter. She looks down the row and notices her parents whispering.

Neal smirks at her and her brow furrows in response. Why is he so smug? He is in deep shit. There is no way out of this for him. She stares ahead and doesn't look at him. The court proceedings Emma tunes them out. Killian is called to the stand first and tells them everything. Emma looks at him, but doesn't comprehend the words he says. She can't handle this right now. Killian finishes his questions and returns to his spot on the bench next to Emma. Eventually she is called to the stand. She takes a deep breath and Killian gives her hand a squeeze. She stands up. Her heels click across the linoleum as she walks to the witness stand. She places her hand on the bible and promises to tell the whole truth and nothing truth. Glinda stands up and Emma adjusts her glasses.

"Now, Emma would you tell the court about the events of November 11?" Glinda asks. Emma nods.

"Neal and I," she is cut off by Neal coughing. She gives him the death glare.

"We stole from a jewelry store and returned to his apartment," Emma had to stop. She took a couple deep breaths. Neal was staring right at her and it made her hairs stand on end.

"As soon as we got there he made advances toward me. I told him I wasn't ready and to stop, but he di-didn't," tears spring to Emma's eyes. Everyone in the courtroom is surprisingly quiet. There is no whispering. She looks at the people assembled there and can see the pity in their eyes. This is why she didn't tell anyone about this. Pity. It was the last thing she needed from these people. She continues on.

"He hit me and t-tied me to the bed," the tears flow down her cheeks and she can see pity in Glinda's eyes.

"Take your time there's no rush," Glinda says with a reassuring smile. Emma nods and wipes her tears away. She can't look at Killian or she will have a meltdown. He's her rock, but she knows he will pity her and she doesn't want that. She takes a breath and continues on.

"He ripped my-" She stops she has to. Talking with Glinda was so easy. Sitting in this chair in front of everyone is so terrifying. She can feel all eyes on her. She has to move on. She can't be the victim any longer. She sits up in her seat and marches on.

"He ripped my shirt off and was about to do the same to my pants when the cops lights flashed outside his apartment. He got scared by the lights and ran off. He left me tied to the bed. I later found out he left town," she releases a breath after she finishes. Glinda gives her a warm smile.

"Thank you Emma. Now on the defendant's return what occurred?"

"He showed up at my house several times and one time he entered my house and beat me up," She says with a blank face. Showing emotion was too difficult.

"Thank you. We have evidence from the hospital of the injuries that the defendant gave Miss Swan. Now on the night of the football game what happened?"

"I went to the bathroom and when I left he grabbed me and threatened me with a knife. He forced me toward he car and made me drive to an abandoned warehouse. There I vomited and passed out. When I woke I was duct taped to a chair. Once again he beat me up," Emma says as she fiddles with her hands. Now that she has her grip she is able to tell the court everything without a tear or stammer. Emma finishes. The tension in her shoulders releases. Glinda is done questioning her. Emma finally allows herself to look at Killian. He looks just upset as she does by this. They didn't enjoy reliving all the hell the had gone past couple of days had been rough on them. She breaks away from his gaze and returns her attention to Glinda.

"There is more evidence from the hospital about injuries from the night in question. I have no more questions for the witness," Glinda says. Neal's lawyer is a middle eastern man with an impressive beard. He has a very serious look on his face. His name is Mr. Jafar. He stands and sternly looks at Emma.

"Now, young lady you wouldn't be making all this up for attention would you?" He asks condescendingly. Emma's jaw drops. Gasps and whispering comes from the gallery. The gossiping never stops in a small town.

"No, of course not," she states shocked he would even ask such a ridiculous question. Glinda stands up.

"Objection! The prosecution has provided evidence of injuries proving that these events happened," Glinda shouts.

"That is a wild accusation that has no place in my court room. The question will be struck from the record," the judge says sternly. The defense lawyer just nods. He turns his attention back to Emma.

"Now, is it true you shot my client?"

"Yes, he was trespassing and beating Killian. I was defending Killian and myself. I knew he would come after me after he finished with Killian. He would've killed both of us," Emma's voice cracks.

"You didn't have another reason? Perhaps revenge?" He asks as he slowly moves closer to the witness stand.

"No," Emma plainly states.

"Are you sure?" He asks her rather aggressively. Emma shrinks in her seat. Glinda stand up once again.

"Objection! Badgering the witness. Miss Swan is clearly frightened," Glinda protests.

"Sustained. Mr. Jafar, you are on thin ice I suggest you watch your line of questioning or you will be found in contempt," the judge orders.

"In fact your honor I have no more questions for the witness," He says. He turns back to his side of the courtroom and takes a seat.

"Young lady you may step down from the witness stand," The judge tells Emma kindly. She nods and stands up. She walks over to her family and Killian. She nearly collapses onto the bench. Her parents don't notice, but Killian does.

"You alright, love?" Killian whispers, so only she can hear. She nods.

"Yeah, I am just glad that I don't have to do that again," Emma says as she adjusts her glasses. Killian puts an arm around her shoulder and kisses her head.

"I understand what you mean," he says with a sigh. She leans against him.

The judge sends the jury away, along with Neal. Glinda comes over to them.

"Emma you did a great job. I am sorry Mr. Bridge was such an ass. I didn't quite understand he tactic there. Public defenders aren't that smart sometimes," she says with an eye roll.

"When do you think the jury will return?" David asks.

"Well I feel very strongly about our case. I don't understand the point of pleading not guilty, but I am not his lawyer. It should be soon the evidence was overwhelming. You can go home. I'll call when the verdict comes in," Glinda says with a reassuring smile. They all nod and begin to gather their things. A clerk goes up to the judge.

"Mrs. Stone, Mr. Jafar. It looks like we already have a verdict," the judge says. Emma glances at her phone. Ten minutes. That is either a very good or a very bad sign. No one moves as the jury files back in. The jury representative stands.

"On the charge of sexual assault, assault, breaking and entering, kidnapping, and assault with a deadly weapon how do you find the defendant?" the judge asks.

"Guilty across the board," the representative states. Emma lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her mom and dad cheer. Glinda has a smug grin across her face and reaches across the aisle to shake Mr. Jafar's hand. he looks less than amused by the verdict. Killian looks like he just won the lottery. Emma stands there in relief. He will go away for such a long time and she will never see him again. She is rid of him. He won't haunt her anymore. Her eyes find Neal's he looks like a lost puppy. The bailiffs begin to take him away. Did he really think he would win? How? Oh well what's done is done. Killian swoops her in his arms and spins her in a circle. She smiles, she can't help it. Killian has brought her nothing, but happiness.


	19. Chapter 19

About a week later Neal is sentenced for twenty five years in prison. Emma is happy, that bastard can finally pay for what he did to her. She finally feels like she can move on with her life.

A car horn lets out a short beep and brings her out of her train of thought. Killian. She smiles. She picks up her bag and runs downstairs. She shouts goodbye to her parent and runs out the door. Killian is patiently waiting in the Jolly Roger. She hopes in and they kiss. Killian breaks away.

"Sorry, love, but we are going to be late if that keeps up," He says reluctantly. She nods. He puts the car in drive and they speed off. Emma adjusts her glasses and looks out the window.

"Don't worry everything is going to be fine," Killian reassures.

"Killian, you don't know that. How would you know? No one has ever gossiped about you. Everyone loves you. You're the golden boy. Its not the same for me. I am the nobody who gets in trouble all the time," Emma says in a bitter tone. They arrive at the school and Killian pulls into the nearest parking spot. He unbuckles her seat belt and pulls her into his lap.

"Hey, look at me. I know things haven't always been easy, but I wasn't always the golden boy. I know girls are catty and mean, I am here and you know Ruby has been on damage control," He says with a smirk. She nods. He brushes strands of her out of her face.

"I just hate that everyone isn't ashamed to talked about me. They don't even hide it anymore," She says unbelievably frustrated.

"Yes, but are you really going to let them bother you? You shouldn't. Who gives a damn about what they think? Once we graduate you and me are going to leave this town and never look back," he says with a smile. Her eyes widen.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," she whispers. His fingers run through her hair.

"I promise I will take you away from here," he whispers and places his forehead against hers. She smiles.

"Ok now I really don't want to go to class," she says with a smirk. He leans back.

"No. Come on. We will have plenty of time later for that," he winks. She opens the car door and climbs off his lap.

"Party pooper," she says as she sticks out her tongue at him. He smiles and grabs their bags.

"Not really, but if you didn't get to school you know your parents would freak and try to kill me," he says as he gets out of the Jolly Roger. She takes her bag from him. Hand in hand they head into school together.

The whispers aren't as bad when she bruises covering her face, but they're still there. Killian was right she can't let them keep her down. She holds her head high and smiles at Killian.

"Is it as bad as you thought?" he asks.

"No, but you were right," she squeezes his hand.

"What was I right about? because I'm a smart guy. You're going to have to narrow that down, love," he says with a smirk. She playfully punches his arm.

"Very funny. You were right about not letting them get me down. They don't matter," she says as they head up the stairs.

"Oh about that. Yes, I was right. I'm glad you see that now," they pause in front of her math class, "I know you're strong woman and you just need to realize it." She nods. He cups her cheek with his hand. The bell rings and he kisses her forehead.

"I'll see you at lunch," she says with a smile. He nods and heads off to his class.

At lunch they meet up with Ruby and James, who are officially dating now.

"Honey, you have nothing to worry about. I have done damage control," Ruby says with a proud smile.

"Thanks, but lets not talk about it. What's been going on around here?" Emma asks. She wants to talk about anything, but the trial.

"Hmm, Rapunzel got caught drinking again, so she's being home schooled now," Ruby whispers as she leans in. Emma leans in. They lose the boys at this point the begin talking about something boys like.

"No way! Anything else?" Emma asks excited. Ruby ponders, but the shakes her head.

"Just the trial. I mean its the biggest thing to happen in this town since Cindy got knocked up," Ruby says with a smirk.

"I know and if it was anyone else besides me we would talk about this twenty four seven," She lets out a sigh.

"That's true. Come on I think we need a night out. There is a party this weekend at Eric's. Let's get the boys to go," Ruby places her hand on James' shoulder, "Hey we are done gossiping. The four of us are going to Eric's party this weekend," she orders.

"We are?" Killian asks eyebrows raised.

"Yes, Killian Jones, we are. You know why?" She didn't give him time to answer. "I'll tell you why. Because Emma needs a real celebration. What better way to celebrate than a party?"

"The party isn't for her. Eric is having it because he wants to get drunk," James challenges her. She holds up a hand and closes her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. To us it is a party for Emma. We are going and that is final," Ruby says sternly. She opens her eyes and glares at the boys. They nod in agreement. Ruby smiles.

"Now onto more important things like prom," Ruby says with a serious face. Emma rolls her eyes. Both the guys eyes widen in shock.

"Ruby, look you've scared them off. It's only december we have months the plan," Emma tries to discourage this conversation. She has no desire to talk about dresses and shoes today.

"Well no we don't. I am the head of the planning committee and we needed more help, so I signed you three up," Ruby says quickly like that would lessen the blow. The boys jaw drops. Before they can collect themselves Emma responds.

"No. Not a chance in hell," Emma says with her arms crossed.

"Emma, it won't be anything like last year. I am in charge this time. Things will be different. Please do it," Ruby begs, but Emma doesn't budge.

"What happened last year?" Killian asks.

"Yeah I want to hear what happened," James leans in interested.

"Do you want to tell them or should I?" Ruby asks. Emma uncrosses her arms.

"It was my awful experience I will tell it," at this Ruby rolls her eyes. Killian just chuckles. Its nice to see her break free from the fear and sadness Neal caused her.

"We were cleaning up last year and I found none other than our charming host for this weekend, Eric, sleeping behind some decorations. So I wake him up. It took a while, but eventually he woke. He sat up and said he wished I was his date. He was drunk off his ass. I could not deal with anymore shit, so I told him his drunk ass had to leave. He then proceeded to throw up all over my shoes," Everyone bursts out laughing. Killian collects himself.

"I am sorry, love. That's awful, but come on its kinda funny," he said with a smile.

"Oh I haven't even gotten to the best part. When I told my dad he was so mad. So in class on monday Eric had to run around the track all class no breaks," Emma said with a smug smile. Killian stops laughing.

"What? Thats why that happened? Everyone thought he had hit on you in front of Coach or something. When in reality he threw up on you," Killian chuckles. Now it was Emma's turn to laugh.

"Oh Killian. If that why he punished boys you would be running a lot in class. Eric's a big boy he could handle it," Emma states and Ruby giggles. Killian nods and they all break out laughing again.


	20. Chapter 20

The night of the party Ruby picks Emma up and tells the boys that they will meet them there. Emma doesn't mind lying to her parents about where is she going to be tonight. They believe she will be at Ruby's tonight. Emma wears a black sweetheart dress with purple pumps. Ruby wear a skin tight red dress with black pumps with spikes on them. They apply their makeup and head out the door. They take Ruby's car and speed off.

"How serious is it between you and James?" Emma asks.

"Less serious than you and Killian I swear its like you're married already. He worships the ground you walk on," she snorts. Emma playfully smacks her arm.

"Shut up and I know. No, but seriously I feel like I've been an awful friend. We talk about me a lot. Tell me about James," she says with a giggle.

"James is great. He listens to me, even about stupid gossip stuff. Not to mention he is so hot. I mean like good god his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. He's really smart too. He wants to be a doctor when he grows up. Isn't that great?" she says with hope and happiness in her eyes.

"That is. I am so happy for you," Emma says. They pull up to Eric's house. He lives in this giant mansion on the oceanfront. They have to park a good half a block away because there are already so many people there. Emma spots the Jolly Roger on their way in. She shoots off a text to Killian. Their whole school must there with how many people are in the house. Loud music thumps through the house.

*Hey we're here. Where are you guys?* They make their way through the living room to the kitchen. As they wait for a response Ruby grabs them beers.

*On the patio* Emma shows Ruby and they push their way through the kitchen to the patio. Killian and James have their backs to the girls and have drinks in hand. Emma and Ruby sneak up on Killian and James. Emma wraps her arms around Killian.

"Hey stranger," Emma says. Killian turns around with a grin and takes her in his arms.

"There you are, love," he lets go of her and holds her hand. He steps back and looks at her. James and Ruby are chatting with their foreheads pressed together.

"My god you're stunning as always," he takes another sip from his cup.

"Thanks, babe," She goes to place a kiss on his cheek and he turns his head. Their lips clash together and his tongue forces his way into her mouth. Emma is taken aback. She can taste the alcohol in his mouth. James clears his throat. Emma pulls back. Killian keeps his hand wrap around her waist. He pulls her close to him. Ruby winks at Emma.

"A toast!" Ruby holds up her cup and the group follows suit.

"To Emma being free and Neal being behind bars," Ruby cheers. Their plastic cups clash and they take a sip. Killian doesn't sip his drink. He finishes it.

"I want to take you away and do naughty things to you," Killian whispers in her ear. Her cheeks automatically redden.

"Not now. We have to act like we don't jump each other every chance we get," Emma whispers back. She drowns the rest of her drink.

"I'll go get us another drink. Oh and no one, but me touches you," he whispers the last part to Emma. He squeezes her ass and walks away. She gasps. _What the hell has gotten into him?_ Emma adjusts her glasses in an attempt to collect herself. She turns to Ruby and James.

"What? How many has he had?" Emma asks out of breath. Ruby shrugs and looks at James.

"I think four. I didn't know he drank like a sailor," he says.

"Neither did I," Emma says with a frown.

"Ooo I love this song! Please dance with me," Ruby pleads with James. He sets his drink down on the patio table. Eric's lawn has been turned into a makeshift dance floor.

"If we must, but I'm not promising I'm any good at it," James says with a chuckle.

"You'll be okay?" Ruby asks.

"Yes, go have fun," Emma waves them away. Ruby tugs James onto the lawn and they disappear into the crowd. Shortly after they leave Killian returns with two drinks in hand.

"Where did our lovely friends go?" he asks. She takes a sip from the cup. He follows suit, but takes a much bigger sip. If you could call it a sip.

"They went to go dance." He sets his drink down on the table.

"Hmm would you do me the honor of dancing with me my lady?" He asks and holds his hand out for her. She smirks. He certainly is something else when he drinks. she places her hand in his. She decides to play along.

"Nothing would please me more my good sir," she says with a curtsey. He takes her drink and sets it down on the table. Hand and hand they head out to the lawn. They move into the crowd a little bit then stop. Killian pulls Emma's backside onto his front. The song is slow and sensual. They move with the music.

"Did I mention how wonderful you look tonight?" Killian's voice is husky.

"Yes, but thank you,"

"Good. You should know how hot you are. I can't wait to get you upstairs and take you out of this dress," his hands move down her sides. Her chest moves up and down faster, her breathes quicken at his touch.

"You like it when I talk to you like this?" She nods, "Hmm just imagine how good it will feel when I am inside you," His hands continue to wander across her body. His touch leaves a tingling sensation leaving her wanting more. Her chest continues to raise and fall rapidly. She grinds her hips against him. He moans, but continues on.

"I might just fuck you in this dress. Against a wall. You know I can make you shout my name, love," His breath tickles the hair on her neck. She can't hold out any longer. She wants him.

"Take me upstairs now. I need you," she says out of breath. He kisses her cheek.

"Nothing would please me more," he says with a smirk. He grabs her hand and leads them out of the crowd. He scoops her into his arms once they leave the dance floor. They find a guest room upstairs. Immediately Killian pins her wrists against the wall. When they kiss their teeth clash. He quickly pulls away and trails kisses across her jaw and down her neck. She groans at his touch. He lets go of her wrist and his hands slide under her dress. He touches her through her underwear. Her chest rises and falls quickly. He hooks his fingers into her underwear and slides them down her legs. They pool at her feet. He brushes over her sweet spot. With the other hand he grabs the back of her neck and pulls her into a kiss. She moans into his mouth. He pulls away. He continues to rub her sweet spot.

"You like that?" he growls at her. She bites her lip and nods. He grabs her head with both his hands. He presses up against her.

"You're so beautiful. I don't deserve you," he mumbles the last part to himself. His hands slide down her body.

"Shut up and fuck me," she orders. A smirk moves across his face. She jumps up and wraps her legs around Killian. She can feel his erection against her.

"Nothing would please me more," he growls. He roughly pushes down his pants and boxers. He steadies her against the wall and slowly pushes into her. She moans. He moves in and out slowly. She lets out a whimper.

"Faster, please," she moans.

"Oh no. I promised to make you scream my name." He picks up the pace, but not by much. She can feel it slowly building inside her.

"Killian please. Killian!" she screams. He picks up the pace. She laces her fingers in his hair and pulls. He groans. She slowly rakes her fingers down his back. Underneath her fingers she can feel him tensing. He's close.

"Say my name, love," he growls at her. Her spine tingles she's nearly there.

"Killian, Killian Jones," She moans. His warmth spreads inside her. She spirals out around him. He pulls out and they slide down the wall. They are both breathing heavily.

"Amazing as always, love." He briefly kisses her lips. She rests her forehead against his.

"That's the understatement of the year," she says with a sigh.

"I think we better get back to the party before its too obvious we ran off to fuck," he says. She nods. They put their clothes back on and head down stairs.

"I'm going to grab us a drink, meet on the patio?" he says at the bottom of the stairs.

"Can't wait," she winks at him and walks outside. Ruby and James are still nowhere to be found. She keeps her back to the door. The wind wraps around her legs sending shivers up her spine.

"You look cold I can help with that," an unfamiliar voice says. She laughs and turns to see who it is. Eric is standing before her with a drink in hand.

"I'm good thanks," she says as she crosses her arms. He moves closer to her and she backs away.

"Come on don't be like that. You're hot and I'm exceptionally good looking. What do you say?" he asks.

"She said no, asshole," Killian's slurs. _Shit he drank even more. I was hoping to stop him when he came back with our drinks._ He moves between Eric and Emma.

"What? You can't share, Hook?" Eric asks slightly slurring his words. He punches Eric square on the jaw. Eric stumbles back and falls to the floor. His drink spilling all over the patio.

"Killian!" Emma screams. Killian continues to go after Eric. Killian grabs the collar of Eric's shirt.

"No, you bloody bastard, I can't share," with that he punches Eric again. And again. Killian lets go of his collar and Eric strikes back. Killian hits him again. Emma moves closer. A crowd has gathered.

"Killian! Stop! KILLIAN!" She shouts at him. A stocky blond guy runs over and pulls Killian off Eric. Some of Eric's friends crowd around him.

"Alright, looks like you had enough. Let's get you home," the blond guy says.

"No, I'm going home with Emma. Don't touch me," Killian slurs before he falls to the grounds. Emma's jaw drops. She looks at Killian then the blonde guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Emma asks shocked. He smiles.

"I'm Hook's ex-best friend, Smee. Now, lets get him back to the Jolly Roger." _Ex-best friend? What the hell came between them?_


	21. Chapter 21

Smee and Emma place his arms on their shoulders and half carry half drag him out of there. They make it out of the house easily. It gets hard when they look for the Jolly Roger. They stop and Emma rummages for his keys. She finds them in his pants pocket.

"How many has he had?" Smee asks. She hits the panic button on the remote.

"Umm I am not sure. He was drinking before I got here. I'm guessing around eight or nine," she says. They lights go off and they spot his car.

"You let him have that many?" Smee asks in an accusatory tone.

"Let him? He's a big boy he can handle himself," Emma says. Smee stops right there and almost drops Killian.

"He hasn't told you?" He asks shocked. Emma raises an eyebrow.

"You have my attention, but he's heavy and we're almost to The Jolly Roger. You can tell me what the hell you are talking about when we get there," she says wearily. He nods and they continue on. Since when does Killian keep secrets? He hasn't talked much about his life before me, but I didn't want to push on the subject of the dead girlfriend. I mean thats hard to talk about. I get we all have shit we don't want to talk about. I really don't know anything about his past. How selfish is that? Its been all about Neal and I. I never even bothered to ask. They get to the car and Emma unlocks it. They shove Killian into the passenger seat. Once situated they close the door and Emma turns on Smee.

"Okay what hasn't he told me?" Emma asks quietly. Smee squares his shoulders.

"What I'm about to tell you can't be repeated to anyone. I mean anyone. Got it?" This makes her nervous, but she nods.

"Hook has a drinking problem. He wouldn't admit it for a long time. For you to understand why he began drinking we have to go to the beginning. Hook and Milah were happy for a while, but she never liked him fighting. I would stay with her during his matches and we became good friends," _Shit I can see where this is going. As always a girl got between two boys._

"I fell for her hard. I knew it was wrong. I mean this was my best friends girl, but that didn't stop it from happening. One day she came to me after they had a huge fight. They fought all the time about him boxing. I told her how I felt. She said that she felt the same about me, but she would always love Hook," _Killian, his name is Killian. Stop calling him that._

"Then she kissed me," Emma crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows at this.

"I know I'm awful. I told her that she had to choose. She couldn't have both of us. I wouldn't let her cheat on Hook with me. Told her if she chose him I would forget all of this and we could act all this never happened. She had to think about it. I told her I understood. Two days later she called me and told me we needed to talk. She came to my house and told me that she broke up with Killian to be with me. That she told him that. She said she couldn't deny that things were falling apart between them. She said that she told him that and that she had feelings for someone else and that she was tired of fighting. She told him that I was there for her more than Hook ever was," he stops and takes a breath. _Oh my god. No wonder he never told me. His best friend stole his girlfriend._ Emma stands there is disbelief. Smee continues on.

"That night he went to a party and got hammered. Milah and I were hanging out when he drunk dialed her. He begged her to come and get him. That someone had taken his keys. She said she would go. I insisted on coming with her. You've seen how he is when he's drunk. I didn't know she wouldn't get back with him. When we got to the party he had already passed out. We took his keys and said we would get his car in the morning. We shoved him into the back of my car. On our way back a drunk driver t-boned us. On Milah's side of the car. She died on impact. After that every weekend for about a month Killian would go and get hammered because he felt like it was his fault she died," Emma holds up her hand.

"His fault?" She asks with her brow furrowed.

"If he hadn't asked her to come and get him that we wouldn't have been hit by the drunk driver. Which is true, but not his fault. It was the driver's fault. Anyway he would call me and tell me that since I betrayed him I had to come pick him up from wherever his drunk ass was. I felt bad and knowing she would want that I look after him, so I did. One night I brought him home still conscious for once and his mom lost it. Told him he had to get his shit together or she would kick his sorry ass out. After that he went cold turkey and stopped talking to me. I didn't blame him. They only time he did talk to me is when he was drunk and needed something. It was so hard I lost my best friend and the girl I loved all at once," _Oh go cry me a river. You stole your best friend's girl. I don't pity you in the slightest._ She rolls her eyes.

"You can't let him drink. No parties. This will happen every time. He doesn't want me near him, so you have to watch him. He will pick a fight with someone. What was all that about?" Emma adjusts her glasses.

"Me. Eric hit on me and Killian got all offended. What I don't get about all this is that all of you are on the football team. I remember you now. What do you guys do in practice?" Emma asks.

"Well, at first we couldn't work together at all and it cost us a couple games. Coach was so pissed and he made us run until we could agree to work together. He barely says a word to me, but he knows that in order to win we have to suck it up," he says.

"Huh, interesting. I'm going to take him home. Thanks for the story," Emma says.

"Do need me to come with?" he asks.

"No, thank you though," She turns and clambers into the car. Smee taps on the window. She starts the car and rolls it down.

"What?" she snaps. _I have to get his drunk ass home I can't deal with this asshole right now._

"I hope you don't think I'm an awful person," he says with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"You don't want to know what I think of you. Now get out of my way," she snarls at him. His faces pales and backs away from the car. She rolls up the window and leaves like a bat out of hell.

She manages to get Killian home and into bed. Charlotte isn't home. Killian mentioned she was a nurse, maybe she had the night shift tonight. At least thats what Emma hoped for. She doesn't need to know Killian relapsed. For now. Emma's phone buzzes. A message from Ruby.

*Where are you?*

*I had to get Killian home. He passed out. I'll explain tomorrow.*

*You better. Goodnight*

*Goodnight* Emma sets her phone down and changes out of her dress and into a shirt of Killian's. She sets her glasses on the bedside table. She crawls into bed with Killian.

The next morning there is a knock on Killian's door. Charlotte shuffles in. Emma springs up and Charlotte's eye pop out of her sockets.

"Emma dear. Oh my I'll give you a minute," _Shit I have to tell her what happened. She has to make sure this doesn't happen again. I can't watch him on my own._

"No, its not what it looks like. Killian got in a fight last night and got drunk. I didn't know he had a drinking problem or wouldn't have suggested we go to a party. I brought him home and I was tired, so I just fell asleep. Charlotte, I am so sorry. Its all my fault," Emma begins to sob. Charlotte sits on the end of the bed and pats Emma's leg.

"Honey its fine. I can't believe he didn't tell you, but men are very stupid. You brought him home alive that's what is important. Now, I am very tired and need some sleep. You can sleep longer and whenever you're ready grab whatever food you'd like. Killian might be grounded for awhile after this, so be ready for that," she says with a sigh. Emma wipes away the tears. They both watch the steady raises and fall of Killian's chest.

"I understand. I'll look after him while you get some sleep," Emma says reassuringly. Charlotte nods.

"Thank you," she smiles and leaves. As soon as the door shuts. Emma lays back down and falls asleep again. She wakes again around ten. She checks her phone she has a text from her mom.

*What time are you coming home?*

*Not sure. I'll text you when I'm on my way home?*

*Sounds good* Emma sighs and sets her phone down. She rolls over and checks on Killian. He's still out. She rolls out of bed and wanders into his bathroom. Makeup is smeared all over her face. She washes it off. She finds advil and takes some. She grabs some for Killian. She finds a glass in his room. She empties it and fills it with fresh water. She sets the water and advil down on the bedside table. She grabs a piece of paper off his desk and scribbles a note to him. Emma grabs her glasses and heads down stairs.

Emma searches his kitchen until she finds all the ingredients for pancakes, bacon, and eggs. While she is cooking her mind starts to wonder. _How could Smee do that to Killian? I could never do that to Ruby. God I should've punched Smee last night. He is an awful person and I hope he feels guilty about what he did._

"You should wear my clothes more often," Killian's familiar accent rings through the room. Emma jumps.

"Shit you scared me," she says as she recovers, "How do you like your eggs?" she asks, but doesn't look at him. She flips the pancakes.

"Scrambled is fine," he says. He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her shoulder. Emma tenses at his touch. She begins making the eggs.

"Do me a favor and grab syrup and plates?" she asks. He lets go of her and moves to the fridge.

"How much trouble am I in?"

"Well your mother found me in your bed this morning and mentioned something about grounding you, so I would say quite a bit," she wraps the bacon in a paper towel and he sets two plates down on the counter.

"Well thats not good, but I meant how much trouble am I in with you?" She loads the plates with pancakes, bacon and eggs. When she finishes Killian grabs her wrist.

"Emma, please look at me," He whispers. Their eyes meet. He releases her.

"What happened last night?" he asks. She hands him a plate and they sit down at the table.

"You don't remember?" she asks hurt. She wants to puke. He doesn't remember them having sex. She pushes her plate away from her. He grabs her hand.

"The last thing I remember was having sex with you," she releases a breath she didn't know she was holding. She's glad he can remember that, but she still doesn't eat. He begins to shovel in food.

"You beat the shit out of Eric," she blurts out. He stops eating.

"What? No," he says unbelieving. She glares at him.

"You have a bruise on your jaw to prove it. He only got one punch in and you'll be lucky if he doesn't press charges, but I doubt he will," She says blatantly. Emma eats a piece of bacon.

"Why? What happened?"

"He hit on me and you went all cave man on his ass," she snaps.

"Well after everything that has happened do you blame me?"

"Yes, I do blame you. Jesus, Killian you didn't even remember doing this to him. He was being a drunk idiot as always. I had it. You don't need to fight all my battles for me and you sure as hell don't need to keep secrets from me. I handle it," she says with a huff.

"Okay… What else did I miss?" he asks cautiously.

"I don't even know where to begin with that one. Well first off Smee pulled you off Eric then helped me drag you to the Jolly Roger. He told me about the little love triangle going on between you, him, and Milah. And to top it off he told me you have a drinking problem," she fumes. She can't believe him right now.

"How could you not tell me that? Why didn't you say hey I can't go to the party. I have issues with alcohol. Goddamn it you know everything about my past and here I learned everything about your past from some asshole who stole Milah from you," she is practically in tears. He sits there in shock for a couple minutes.

"Can I talk now?" Killian asks. She nods.

"Emma I didn't tell you because I was embarrassed about it and I don't talk about Milah to anyone, so please don't think its because I don't trust you. I should've told you about the drinking. I honestly thought I could handle it last night. I was wrong. Emma, I am so sorry. Please forgive me," he pleads.

"Are we going to talk about Milah?" she asks.

"No, we aren't. Some day, but not now," he firmly states.

"Fine," she says and begins to eat her food. He follows suit. They eat in silence. While they clean up Killian keeps glancing at her.

"Spit it out," Emma demands.

"I can't believe Smee would even help me,"

"Well he did. He seemed sorry for what happened between you two," Killian's jaw clenches, "Not that I cared. I can't believe he would do that to you. Frankly I think that's the worst betrayal there is," she states.

"Explain,"

"Friends stabbing each other in the back. Friends are supposed to be with you no matter what and he wasn't. You trusted him and look what happened," he just nods at her words. She can see the hurt in his eyes. She places a hand on his cheek. He looks at her.

"Killian, you know I would never do that to you right?" she asks. He pulls her into a tight hug.

"Of course, love," he whispers into her hair. He grips her tightly because he feels like she is slipping through his fingers.


	22. Chapter 22

The next day after math Emma gets a text from her mom.

*My room at lunch.* This isn't good. Not at all.

*Got it* She sends off. _Lunch is going to suck._ In her next class Ruby has saved Emma's usual seat. Emma plops down.

"Hey… what's going on?" Ruby asks concerned.

"Well I won't be at lunch today because my mom demands I have it with her. So I'm most likely in deep shit for something," Emma groans.

"I am sorry. That sucks. Do you think she found out about the party?" Ruby whispers the last part. Emma shrugs.

"Not a damn clue," Emma says wearily. Their teacher commands their attention and begins class.

After class Emma drags her feet to her mom's room. When she opens the door she is surprised to to see not only her mom, but her dad, Killian, and Eric. The two boys look like they want to kill each other.

"So glad you could join us, Emma," Mary Margaret says bitterly.

"What's this all about?" Emma asks cautiously.

"That's what we want to know. The boys won't say a word about what happened," David says sternly, "We thought you could shed some light on the situation."

"I guess so," Emma says worried. Killian doesn't look worried or upset. Frankly he isn't showing a lot of emotion right now.

"Come on, Emma. Don't," Eric pleads. Her brow furrows. David crosses his arms.

"This is between Eric and I. Emma hasn't done anything. He and I can sort this out," Killian comments.

"I think you've done enough," Emma says sharply. He looks at her like a hurt puppy.

"I thought we-" she cuts him off by holding up her hand.

"Nope. Not here," she says. Everyone looks baffled by their exchange. She ignores it.

"Look, Eric hit on me and Killian didn't take that well. They fought. End of story. Can I please go?" Emma asks.

"Nope we aren't done. Boys figure your stuff out and get over it," Mary Margaret states.

"We aren't going to the police because this is stupid and childish. We don't want either of you to get in trouble and lose scholarships over this. Understood?" David asks.

"Yes, Coach," The boys say in unison.

"Good. Now leave. We need to talk to our daughter alone," David commands. The boys shuffle out without another word. Her parents turn to her.

"You're grounded," Mary Margaret states. David nods.

"I figured as much, for how long?" Emma asks unamused.

"A week, at the least. If you behave it will only be a week. Now do you want to talk about whatever is going on between you and Killian?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Most definitely not," David gives her a you-are-in-trouble-don't-be-difficult glare, "Look we are just having a fight. Its nothing big. Can I please go get some food? I am starving," She whines. They wave her away and she runs out. Killian is waiting for her in the hall. She rolls her eyes and walks right past him. He grabs her arm and she stops.

"Emma, I thought we were alright. What happened?"

"We aren't. Look we shit to get through and I'm hungry. We can talk about this later," She turns and walks down the hall. He runs after her.

"No, we can't. I want to talk now. Dammit, Emma I apologized. What more do you want from me?" He asks as he tries to keep up with her. This causes her to stop in her tracks.

"No you don't get to make this about me. This is about you, not me. You kept secrets from me and I had to hear about your past from some guy I don't even know. A guy who betrayed you. Why didn't you tell me? You know every goddamn thing about me," she hollers at him. Her hands are shaking in anger.

"Come on you know that's not true. You kept things from me. Don't act like this is all my fault. That in this relationship I'm the only one who has ever done anything wrong," he screams right back at her.

"Don't you dare throw that in my face. That is not fair and you know it. You never talk about your past," she says quieter.

"You've never asked. Was I just supposed to tell you?"

"I thought you would tell me about Milah or your dad," his face pales at the mention of his dad, "You never do and I didn't push you because I know its hard to talk about, but goddammit you can't shut me out forever," and with that the bell rings. Emma walks up to him and places her hand on his cheek.

"Please just remember that I'm here for you and I love you. I'll see you after practice?" she asks with her eyes searching his face for answer or even an emotion. He nods and runs off in the opposite direction. A single tear spills down her face. She wipes it away and heads to class.

Emma takes a seat in her class and pulls out her homework. As she is waiting for the bell to ring Smee walks in and takes the seat next to her. Today can't get any worse.

"Hey, how's Killian doing?" Smee asks. Emma can't look at him she will fall apart. Today is not her day.

"Fine," she says as she looks forward.

"I doubt that," he says. She whips her head around to look at him.

"Excuse me?" she retorts.

"I doubt he's fine. Can we talk after class?" She rolls her eyes, but nods in agreement. After class he pulls her aside in the hallway.

"What do you want to talk about?" She huffs annoyed with this toad of a boy.

"Killian, can't be fine. He slipped up and you found out about his past, which I'm sure you two had a conversation about. You guys are probably fighting with all the information I gave you. So why don't you tell me the truth?"

"No," she snaps.

"No? What do you mean no?" he asks baffled by her response.

"You don't get to know the truth. I may be fighting with Killian, but I will always side with Killian. What you did to him was unspeakable. If he is willing to make up with you and actually talk to you when you aren't drunk then fine, but don't you dare act like we are friends, got it?" During her speech his jaw dropped. He pulls himself together and nods. She walks away leaving him hurt.

Emma finally makes it to her last class of the day. The weight of all the fucked up shit in her life is crushing her. A hand is placed on her shoulder and causes her to jump. She turns and finds Graham. She smiles. Graham is one of her closest friends next to Ruby.

"Oh my god! When did you get back?" She squeals. She wraps him in a tight hug.

"On saturday. Now I was in London for six months and when I get back you're the talk of the town," he says as he releases her. She blushes. He has picked up a slight accent. It sounds good on him.

"I know. I should've called and emailed more," she says shyly.

"Me too. I am here now and that's all that matters. You're dating the quarterback?" He asks bitterly. She nods as they claim their usual spots.

"Really? That's surprising. You hate jocks," he quips.

"I know, but I found a good one."

"Yes, I heard he defended your honor and kicked Neal's ass. Why the hell didn't you tell me about him?" He asks and she can see the hurt in his eyes. She doesn't blame him. They have been friends for years and they tell each other everything. She just couldn't share this with him.

"Don't look at me like that. I only told Ruby and my parents. No one else knew. Look I don't want to talk about it. How was studying in london? Was is everything you imagined?" She abruptly changes the subject.

"It was. Everything was amazing, but I can't deny I missed this small town," he says with a sigh.

"You did?" Emma asks shocked. _Who the hell could miss this place?_

"Yes, I did. Not everyone wants to get out of here as soon as they graduate," he says pointedly. She rolls her eyes and class begins.

After class is over Graham insists on taking Emma to get some coffee.

"Graham I can't," she whines.

"What? Come on. I'm not even home for a week and you're already trying to get rid of me," he mocks being injured. She laughs and playfully hits his shoulder.

"No, I'm grounded," She pouts. His eyes widen in surprise.

"What on god's green earth did you do?"

"Caught lying about where I was on Saturday night. Its only a week, so its not too bad," she says with a shrug.

"Oh you're a little rebel now?"

"No, it was a one time thing. I have to get home. How about you come over? I am sure my mom would love to see you,"

"I have nowhere to be why not?" he shrugs. They pile into his car speed off to Emma's. He talks about London and how snotty the girls were. She laughs with every story he tells. They make it to her place. As they walk through the door Mary Margaret begins to yell.

"EMMA SWAN. I know for a fact it does not take that long to get from here to the school. We talked about this at lunch you're grounded. Please explain yourself," she finally appears from the kitchen.

"Mom, Graham's back from London," she says with a smile. Graham smirks.

"Sorry Mrs. S, I was trying to get Emma to come with me to get coffee. She said it would be okay if we hung out here. If not I can leave," he says charmingly.

"Boy, get over here," Mary Margaret holds her arms open. Graham walks forward and she envelops him in her arms.

"Of course you can stay, you know I think of you as one of my own," she says as she releases him from her grip.

"Great, we'll be in my room," Emma says cheerily. Mary Margaret nods. Emma pulls Graham up to her room. They sit on her bed.

"Emma, you have to tell me everything I've missed," Graham orders. Emma sighs, but nods.

"Alright, but its not a nice story…," she continues to tell him everything about Neal and Killian. He is livid about Neal and wants to kill him.

"Emma that happened while I was still here, why didn't you tell me," she can see the pity in his eyes. He grabs her hand.

"This. this is why. The way you're looking at me. You think I'm weak and you pity me. I can see it in your eyes and that's the last thing I want," she yanks her hand out of his and gets off the bed. He gets up as well.

"Emma, I don't think any of those things. I think you're the strongest girl I know and I don't pity you. I just think you went through some shit that no one should go through," he says and he pulls her into his arms. Tears slide down her cheeks as they pull apart.

"Goddammit, I can't stop crying today," she says as she plops on her bed again. He grabs a tissue and hands it to her. He sits next to her. She wipes them away.

"Why have you been crying today? Do I need to kick a certain quarterback's ass?" he asks concerned.

"No, we just had a fight today. I was and said terrible things and he was mad and said terrible things," Emma says as she fiddles with the tissue.

"A fight? About what? I thought he was perfect," he grumbles the last part.

"I never said he was perfect. Just really great. Anyway every couple fights. I haven't told you this part yet. I just found out he has a drinking problem and on Saturday we went to one of Eric's parties, so you can imagine how well that went,"

"Shit, Emma. He didn't hurt you or anything?" he asks worry written all over his face.

"No, Killian isn't like Neal. He would never hurt me," she says. He lets out a sigh.

"Come on, lets go watch tv," she suggests. He nods and they head down the stairs. They sit down on the couch and flip through all the channels. They settle on some reality show. They mock everyone on the show. Emma doesn't notice how Graham's arm is on her shoulders.

David comes home and hardly notices them, then does a double take.

"Graham? Is that you?" David asks surprised. They turn to face him.

"Yes, Coach. How is the football team doing?" Graham inquires. David lets out a disgusted sigh.

"Today was rough, but we should be fine for playoffs," he says. Emma's brow furrows. Graham just smiles and nods. Emma hopes Eric and Killian figured their shit out. David joins them in the living room.

"Can we please watch the news?" David pleads. They agree and change the channel.

A little while later there's a knock at the door. David gets up to get it. He comes back with Killian. Emma gets up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. David wanders into the kitchen.

"How was practice?" She asks.

"It was fine. Who's this?" He asks confused by Graham's presence. Graham gets up.

"Oh god. Sorry. Killian, this is Graham. Graham, this is Killian," they shake hands and Killian still looks confused.

"Nice to meet you. Emma here won't shut up about how amazing you are," Graham says. Emma punches his arm.

"Would you shut up! Some friend you are," she says.

"Funny. Emma's never mentioned you," Killian says coldly. _He's pissed. Why is he pissed?_

"Oh well I was in London for six months. I just got back. I'm a little hurt you don't talk about me," he says mocking injury.

"Huh, well that explains it," Killian says with a smile. He wraps an arm around Emma and pulls her to his side. _Oh my god. He's jealous. He thinks Graham is a threat._ She looks at Graham.

"Do you mind giving us a second?" she asks. He nods.

"Sure, I'll just go chat with your parents," he gives Emma a worried look. She just shakes her head. As soon as he's out of earshot Emma rounds on Killian.

"What the hell was that all about?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. I get here and some guy I've never met has his hands all over you. Would you care to explain?" he asks.

"What? Graham didn't have his hands on me," she argues.

"Emma he had a hand over your shoulders when I came in. I am not blind,"

"I know, you're not. It doesn't matter. Graham is just a friend. Has been for years. My parents think of him as a son. Please don't tell me you're jealous?" she asks hands on hips.

"What? No I just don't like other guys touching my girlfriend," he growls.

"Fine. I won't happen again," she growls back. They are standing so close together that their noses are touching. Killian grabs her and kisses her. He pushes her against a wall and she thrusts her hands into his hair. He groans. His tongue forces its way into her mouth.

"Dinner's ready!" Mary Margaret calls. They pull apart, breathing heavily.

"Sorry, love. I'm grounded. I can't stay. I'll call later," he says. She nods and walks him to the door. He gives her one last kiss on her cheek.

"Love you," he whispers. She smiles. Despite their fighting she really does love him.

"I love you too," she says and he leaves. She shuts the door and heads into the kitchen. Emma can't stop smiling. They started without her. Mary Margaret looks concerned.

"Where's Killian?" she asks.

"He's not joining us. He's grounded," she states.

"What? Why?" David asks.

"Charlotte doesn't like him getting into fights that aren't in a boxing ring," she says as she scoops out the chicken casserole Mary Margaret made. Emma takes a piece of bread and some salad.

"Oh that's understandable," she says with a shy smile. Emma looks at Graham, who smiles at her. They talk about London for the rest of dinner.


	23. Chapter 23

After dinner Graham and Emma work on their homework at the kitchen table. Emma's head is bent and focused on her current math problem. She can feel Graham's gaze on her.

"Spit it out," she says without lifting her head.

"Do I get to know what you and Killian talked about before he left?" he asks. This catches Emma's attention, but she still doesn't look at him.

"No, now can you help me with these inverse functions? They always trip me up," she mumbles. _He doesn't need to think Killian is a jealous asshole._ She takes her glasses off and rubs them against her shirt.

"Why won't you tell me? You never used to keep secrets from me," he sounds like a mix of hurt and confused. She puts her glasses back on and looks at him dead on.

"You didn't tell me about London until the night before you left. I know you stopped talking to me while you were gone because of a girl, which is really stupid. Don't talk to me about keeping secrets," she says coldly.

"That's fair. You're right."

"I know. Everything is different now, but I still kinda suck at math. Please help me," she pleads.

"Fine, one condition," she nods, "You let me guess what you two talked about," he says calmly. She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Me," he states.

"On the nose. Not that I noticed, but don't put your arm over my shoulders," she says.

"Really?" he says this like it is the most ridiculous thing ever. The notion that boys never get jealous is just so beyond him.

"Don't judge his last girlfriend was stolen from him, so I get it," she says nonchalantly. Graham's eyes bug out.

"Holy shit okay. I understand. It won't happen again. Now math?" he asks with an amused smile.

"Ugh, unfortunately," she hands over the homework.

As soon as the door shuts behind Graham Emma whips out her phone. She types a text to Ruby at lightning speed.

*Have you talked to Graham yet?* Emma goes up to her room and puts on some music. A few minutes later she gets a response from Ruby.

*Yes, I am assuming you have*

*Well yes. We had him over for dinner… he met Killian.* with this piece of news she gets a response in a few seconds.

*What? how did it go?* Emma lays on her bed.

*About ast well as you would expect. This is not the point though… Graham was acting weird*

*Like how?*

*He was so nosey about everything… did he say anything to you?*

*Well he freaked when I told him you had a boyfriend and who said boyfriend was.*

*Really? Why?*

*Oh honey come on you know why* Emma rolls her eyes.

*If he wanted to date me he should've told me and not gone to England. Did he think I would wait for him? Cause he sure as hell didn't wait for me* Emma and Graham went on one date before he left. It was the night before he left. The night he told her he was leaving.

*I think he expected you guys might try again. I'm with you he didn't handle this situation well. You guys didn't make any promises to each other. It was one date and it ended badly.* Emma reads this as she begins to brush her teeth.

*Thank you. What the hell am I supposed to do?* she sends off and walks into her room. She turns off the music and changes into sweatpants and a t-shirt. Her phone buzzes.

*After everything I'm know you said you didn't want to be with Graham. Is that still true?* She shuts off her lights

*yes* Emma types as she crawls into bed.

*I would just avoid it then. Don't bring it up unless he does. Does Killian know?*

*No and its staying that way*

*Okay, but didn't you just get mad at him for keeping secrets?*

*Oh no. This is different*

*How?* _Why is she always right? I hate it when she's right._

*Okay… its not. I'll tell him tomorrow*

*Good. I'll see you tomorrow* Emma puts her phone down on the bedside table along with her glasses. How the hell am I supposed to sleep now?

The next morning Emma is a nervous wreck. Killian will be upset and she's wrong this time. She is waiting for him when he pulls up to the house. She runs out without saying goodbye to her parents. She hops into the Jolly Roger and slams the door shut. He takes one look at her and his face falls.

"What's wrong, love?" he asks concern written all over his face. She takes a deep breath.

"Nothing, lets just go to school," she says with a weak smile. He nods and drives off. She doesn't say anything the whole ride there. They finally get to school and he throws the car in park.

"Would you please tell me what's going on?" he asks concerned.

"I'm going to tell you something. Please don't get mad," she says calmly.

"I'll try. Continue on," he says sternly.

"You getting jealous about Graham wasn't totally wrong. The thing is before he left he-we went on a date, but it was nothing. I don't have any feelings for him," she says. His knuckles tighten around the steering wheel and turn white. Emma bangs her head against the headrest. _I shouldn't have told him. I should've just shut my big fat mouth._

"Emma, that is not nothing," he says sternly. She turns and looks at him.

"Yes it is. I have you now and he royally fucked up his chance of being with me. We were friends first and we are friends again nothing more. Please don't be mad,"

"Emma, I am almost sure he has feelings for you. You can't hang out with him," Emma's jaw drops.

"You're fucking kidding me," she searches his face, "oh my god. You're not. Killian that is absurd. We are friends. I have a class with him. I'm sorry thats not happening," she says throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"You can have class with him, but you can't be alone with him. End of discussion,"

"Oh no it is not. You are not the only person in this relationship. Where the hell do you get off telling me who I can hang out with? What are you so worried about? Nothing has happened or will ever happen. It was one goddamn date get over it. I did. What do you think is going to happen?" she asks. He unbuckles them. He then lifts her off of her seat and onto his lap. He rests his forehead against hers.

"Emma, I don't want to lose you. That's my biggest fear," he says.

"I'm not Milah. Get that through your thick skull. Killian Jones, I love you. Never forget that," she says. In one swift movement his lips are against hers. Her fingers run through his hair and his tongue explores her mouth. She grinds her hips against him. He pulls away and places his hands on her hips. Her hips stop moving.

"Don't start something you can't finish," he says out of breath. With that the warning bell rings.

"Dammit, lets go," she says dejected as she exits the car. He chuckles and follows suit.

Before they reach the lunch room later that day Killian pulls Emma aside.

"What? Something wrong?" she asks worriedly. He pulls her in close and bends down, so only she can hear.

"You want to finish what we started this morning?" he says quietly. She blushes.

"Seriously?" she says glancing around ensuring no one can hear what they are talking about.

"Yes, I've been thinking about you all morning. You were a bloody minx in the jolly," he whispers into her ear. His breath hot on her neck.

"Where?" she says searches his face for an answer. He smirks.

"The Jolly Roger, of course," his rich accent rolls off his luscious lips. She can't stop staring at them. She grabs his hand and they head toward the parking lot. They almost run there. They look around the parking lot, but don't see anyone. They clamber into the backseat. Backpacks thrown into the front seat. Her hands begin to wander across his body.

"Eager, aren't you?" he asks

"You aren't?" she challenges. He just nods. He pushes her jeans down her legs and she kicks them off. Her fingers shiftly unzip his jeans. She yanks them off then straddles his lap. His hand wrap around the back of her neck and pull her to him. Their lips clash together. She can feel the heat radiating off of him. His fingers slide under her shirt. They hook into the fabric and he brings it over her head. Their lips reconnect and Emma begins grinding her hips. Killian groans. He flips her onto the bench seat and helps her out of her underwear.

"You won't be needing these," he says with a smirk. He pulls his boxers off. She pulls him on top of her. When they kiss their teeth briefly clash. He enters her slowly. His pace immediately picks up. She grabs handfuls of his hair and pulls. She can feel it building inside her. Her hands move from his hair down his neck and onto his back. Her nails rake down his back. She can feel him tensing up.

"You. Are. Mine." he growls.

"Yours, always," she moans. He begins to rub her clit. Its all too much. She is so overwhelmed.

"Come on. Let go, love," he growls. With that she spirals out around him and soon after his warmth spreads inside her. He collapses on top of her. They are both out of breath. She nudges him playfully.

"Come on we have to get our clothes back on if we want to make it to class," she says. He grunts in response, but moves off of her anyway. They gather their clothes and get them on. They step out of the Jolly Roger and still no one is there, thank god. Before they walk in Emma stops Killian.

"What?" She stands on her tip toes and uses her fingers to brush out his hair.

"Ugh, Emma. Is this necessary?" He asks annoyed.

"Yes it is. Your hair says I just got fucked. You need to look presentable. This is a small town," she says and he lets her continue. When she is finished she gets off her toes and returns to her normal height.

"There. All done," she says with a satisfied smile. He smiles right back at her. He grabs her hand and they walk into the school.

 **What do you guys think of Graham and Jealous Killian? Merry christmas eve! Hope all of you are having a good holiday break.**


	24. Chapter 24

In history Emma pulls out her homework and Graham immediately starts questioning her.

"Where you and Killian at lunch?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"We had some things to talk about," she says wearily. _Where is this going?_

"What things? Are you guys okay?" he asks worriedly. Emma gets defensive.

"We are fine. We have just had a some shit going on lately and wanted some alone time. Is that a crime?" she challenges.

"No, its not. I just want to make sure you're alright. Emma, too much has happened to you," he says.

"I did just fine without you. You don't get to act like you're my knight in shining armor. I don't need one. I never have or ever will. Killian knows that and you should too," she snaps.

"I'm not trying to be. Someone needs to watch your back."

"How is questioning my relationship watching my back? It feels like you're attacking me. What do you want from me?" she asks exasperated. He doesn't say anything for a couple minutes. She can see he is carefully deciding what to tell her.

"Dammit it, Emma. Nothing. I want nothing from you. I want you safe and happy," he looks so concerned and she can't figure out why. What isn't he telling her?

"If you want that you need to back off. Stop asking twenty questions about my relationship. If I need you I'll ask for help," she states and turns away from him. She doesn't talk to him the rest of class. How dare he? He isn't my brother, why does he think he can but his head in wherever he wants? She is furious. As a sign of impatience she taps her leg all class. As soon as the bell rings she bolts out of class. She needs Killian. Where is he? She wanders the hallways looking and searching for Killian. She finally finds him with some of the football boys.

"Hey, babe," he kisses her forehead and wraps an arm around her shoulders. His eyebrows furrow. She stands on tip toe.

"Can we talk?" she whispers in his ear. He nods and they move to the corner of the hallway.

"What's wrong, love? You look all shaken up," he says as he tucks her hair behind her ear.

"Its about Graham," Killian immediately tenses, "We got in fight and maybe you're right. Maybe I should stay away from him for awhile," she adjusts her glasses.

"Did he make a move on you or something?" Killian asks through gritted teeth.

"No, he was being oddly over protective. I told him to back off and he thinks I need to be saved or something," she rolls her eyes at the archaic notion.

"That's my job. Who does he think he is? I'm your boyfriend," he says with his fists clenched. She grabs his hands and he relaxes. Her petite fingers intertwine with his large rough fingers.

"I know you are. I told him to back off and he did. I won't be spending time with him outside class. Now you need to get to practice," she says with smile.

"What's the point? The doctor hasn't cleared me to play yet. Playoffs are soon and I need to practice, but I just sit and watch. Its very boring," he sighs.

"You seem fine to me. When are you going to be cleared?" she asks.

"I have an appointment on friday, so hopefully by then. You're right I have to go. I love you," he whispers into her hair. She blushes and smiles.

"I love you too," she says and he squeezes her hand before he walks away.

Emma catches a ride with Ruby. Emma, of course, tells her everything.

"What the hell is wrong with him? I never promised Graham a thing and now he thinks he fucking owns me. Can you believe him?" Emma asks enraged.

"Emma he's just looking out for you. I think you need to calm down," Emma's jaw drops. She collects herself and move on.

"I just think its wierd. He didn't need to know where we were at lunch. Its not his business." Emma says as they leave the parking lot.

"What were you guys doing because you sure it wasn't talking you're being too defensive," she glances at Emma and finds her blushing, "OH MY GOD! Emma Swan, you two snuck off to have sex. Where? Wait I don't want to know. No thats a lie, I want to know tell me," she squeals. Emma buries her head in her hands.

"The Jolly Roger," Emma buries her head in her hands, "Oh my god you can't tell anyone," she orders. Ruby nods.

"Its so dirty I love it. James and I haven't," she practically whispers the last part.

"What? Really? Why?"

"Because every guy I sleep with dies! I really like James I don't want him dying. I told him I want to wait and he said he's okay with that," she says as they turn a corner.

"You've slept with one guy, so its only happened once there isn't a pattern. Don't worry about that. He should understand if he didn't understand I would chop his balls off," Emma threatens. Ruby laughs and they pull in front of Emma's house.

"Hey, don't be too hard on Graham. He just cares for you," she says with a smile. Emma nods.

"Thanks for the ride. I'll text you later," Emma says as she gets out of the car.

After dinner Emma's in her room writing another article for the newspaper and there's a knock at her door.

"Come in," Emma groans without taking her eyes off the computer screen. Emma believes its her mother.

"Look if you assign me something you can't keep coming in here and interrupting me," Emma says as she spins around in her chair. To her surprise its Graham.

"You're not my mom," Emma states. Graham chuckles.

"No, I am not."

"Why are you here?" Emma asks defensively. Graham isn't scared by her and he actually moves closer.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I was pushy and rude. You're right I should wait for you to come to me if you have a problem. I am sorry," he sighs. She mulls his words over for a minute. Emma's forgiven him, but he doesn't need to know that quite yet. She knows waiting is killing him, but she's having a little fun with him. She stands from her chair. Finally she responds.

"I've already forgotten about it. Don't worry," she hugs him and he gives her a tight squeeze.

"Good, I was worried. What are you working on?" he changes the subject. She's okay with it. She rambles on about her article and they sit on her bed. She told Killian she would stay away, but that would make things weird and she needs something normal in her life.

"I have to go, unfortunately," he says with a fake frown. She giggles and playfully pushes his shoulder.

"I have homework to finish, so that's okay. I'll walk you out," she says with smile. He nods. They head downstairs and they keep bumping shoulders. Its a comfortable silence they are sharing. Emma opens the door and Graham walks on through. As she shutting it he glances back to her.

"We're good, right?" he asks. She adjusts her glasses.

"Yeah, of course. I'll see you tomorrow?" she leans on the door frame.

"Tomorrow. Goodnight, Em," he says and walks away. She shuts the door. No ones called her Em in a while. In fact he's only ever called her that. _Maybe things are returning to normal._

Emma returns upstairs and gets ready for bed. She plops down on her window box to read. She tries to get lost in her book, but can't seem to shake this growing pit in her stomach. Like that something isn't quite right.

About an hour later her phone rings. Killian's name pops up on the screen. She smiles and picks up.

"Hey, stranger."

"Hello, love. How are you?" his accents rings through the phone. The pit seems to fade away at the sound of his voice.

"Good. You?" she closes her book knowing she will not get to read anymore tonight.

"About to be amazing. Look down," Her brow furrows in confusion. She looks out the window. Killian is standing there leaning against the tree. God, she should be over how hot he is, but it never ceases to amaze her.

"Well, I see a tree. Oh wait there's you," she teases, "What are you doing here? Aren't you grounded?" she asks worried.

"Don't worry, I took care of that. Let me in?" Killian raises his eyebrow. She nods.

"Backdoor, be there in a minute," she says and hangs up. She sets her phone down and quietly creeps downstairs. When she opens the door Killian is waiting right there. He swoops her in his arms and kisses her. Her fingers thread through his hair. She pulls away.

"We have to be quiet. Lets head upstairs," she whispers. he nods. Hand in hand they silently tread upstairs. Once her room door is closed she releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"How are you here? Not that I don't love seeing you, but I don't want you in more trouble than you already are," she says quietly.

"Mum has the night shift. I thought I could come see you. I had to wait. Coach and I got into it today," he says looking at his feet. She walks up to him and places a hand on his cheek.

"He didn't say anything… everything alright?" she asks. He can see the worry written all over her face. He takes her hand and kisses it.

"Yes, I was being a brat at practice. I am not used to being benched. I think everything will be okay though," he shrugs.

"Alright. Graham apologized tonight," she blurts. This catches Killian's attention.

"Oh really? Thats good. What did you say?" he asks as they move to lie down on the bed. Emma lies her head on top on his chest.

"I let it go. I don't want things to get weird in the group. That wouldn't be fair to anyone," she says. Killian begins to play with her hair.

"I agree, I got a little hot headed about it this afternoon," he says nonchalantly. She looks up at him.

"A little?" she teases.

"Alright more than a little," he concedes. They just lie there for a couple minutes. The thought of him leaving her side tonight causes the pit to reappear. She needs him to keep her demons at bay.

"Killian,"

"Yes, love?" he asks.

"Stay with me tonight?" she asks. Frankly the thought of sleeping alone is unbearable. She just want to be held by him tonight. She can feel his body shift beneath hers.

"Everything alright?" she looks at him and once again he's worried about her. Once again she needs him more than he needs her.

"I just don't want to be alone tonight," she whispers. He nods.

"Of course I'll stay, but I'll have to leave early in the morning, in order to beat Mum home," he says.

"That's fine," she can hear his heartbeat. Its so comforting and soothing knowing that she won't be alone.

"Come lets get to bed," he gets up and turns off her room lights. She crawls under the covers while he takes off his jeans. He slips under the covers and brings her close to him. Her behind is pressed against his front. He kisses her neck. With the kiss the pit fades away again and she releases a sigh of relief.

"I'm here, love. You're not alone," he whispers. She slowly fades into sleep in his arms.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma saunters to their lunch table with Killian the next day. Graham politely smiles at them, but looks unhappy.

"Graham, you alright?" Emma asks as her and Killian sit down.

"He's sad he can't get in your pants," Killian whisper so only she can hear. She internally rolls her eyes and ignores him.

"You haven't heard?" Emma shakes her head, "Apparently in history we are being assigned a huge project and its due friday," he says dejected.

"You're joking right? Sometimes that class sucks," Emma groans. Killian rubs her back.

"I'm sure you guys will be fine," Killian reassures them. They just nod. Ruby and James finally show up.

"Alright since Graham is back we have more people to help with prom," Ruby states. Emma groans.

"Ruby, I said no and we have finals in a week," Emma says.

"Yeah like the last prom went so great," Graham comments.

"Come on, Ruby. We've been over this… none of us want to," Killian says. Ruby clenches her fists.

"That's too bad. You guys have to. Please," she begs us with a sad puppy dog look on her face. I crack first, due to the fact that I hat when she makes that face.

"Fine! We'll do it," she groans. Killian rolls his eyes, but nods his head in agreement, along with James.

"Yay! I am so glad all of you are finally on board," she smiles.

The bell rings at the end of lunch and they all groan, but head off to class. In history Graham and Emma get assigned their project.

"Now, class in your groups you each will research about a certain era in european art. On Friday you will present to the class your findings. I am now passing out all the criteria you must cover in your presentation," their teacher passes out the papers. When she approaches Graham and Emma she stops.

"You two will be doing the romantic era. Good luck," she says as she hands them the paper. Emma rolls her eyes. Of course this is what we get assigned. Today is not my day.

"Well this should be fun," Graham says with a smile. Emma just looks at him like he's insane.

"Yeah, if you say so," the sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Come on, we are going to be romantic," he says while wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Oh god please stop," she says disgusted.

"It was a joke," he teases her. She laughs.

"Whatever," she sighs.

"What do you think the theme for prom will be?" he asks, making conversation.

"Not a clue, but Ruby will come up with something I am sure," Emma says.

"It could be something awful or cliche," he whines.

"Oh stop it no it won't be," Emma scolds him.

"Graham. Emma. It doesn't sound like you're working on your project," Their teacher scolds.

"Sorry, we'll get to work right away," Graham says with his charming smile. They pull out their books and begin reading up about the romantic era.

After school Emma finds Killian.

"Hello, love," he smiles and takes a hold of her hand. He brings their intertwined hands up to lips and kisses her hand. She brings their hands down again.

"Hello," Emma says smiling widely. His lips brush hers, teasing her. She pulls him closer, so their lips actually connect. Before she can deepen the kiss he pulls away. She rests her forehead on his chest.

"You're such a tease," she moans. She looks up at him.

"I know," he says with his devilishly handsome smile, "But I have practice soon," he states.

"I know," she says with a frown.

"Hey do me a favor and be careful around Graham," he says gently.

"Killian. We talked about this. Nothing is going to happen," _Oh how I wish that were true, but lately I have been question how he feels about me._

"Look, I don't know what it is, but something doesn't seem right with him," he huffs. Emma puts her hands on his face.

"Dammit, Killian, for the thousandth time I am not Milah. When will you see that? I am not going anywhere. I wish you would understand that," she sighs and her hands slide off his face.

"Emma-" he says. She holds her hand up to stop him.

"I have to go," she turns away and he takes a hold of her hand once again. He gently spins her around.

"I know that you're not Milah," he says. She slips her hand out of his grasp.

"Really? Prove it," Emma says with her arms crossed.

"How?" he asks severely confused.

"Trust me. Trust me to make the right decisions when it comes to Graham," she orders. She is standing her ground.

"Of course I trust you. I don't trust him. At all. Emma, you should see how he looks at you. He looks like a fool in love with you. I would know because I am foolishly in love with you. I already trust you. I just want you to be careful around him," he pleads. Killian brushes some hair out of her face.

"Fine. I'll be careful," she agrees. He smiles.

"I love you, remember that. I'll text you after practice," he kisses her cheek.

"Alright, now get out of here. You're going to be late," she playfully pushes him away. He smiles, gives her another kiss on the cheek, and heads to practice.

The next night Graham and Emma are putting the finishing touches on their romantic era project.

"Everything looks perfect… you ready to present tomorrow?" Emma asks him. His hand brushes her arm as he gathers some of their papers. She stiffens at his touch. He moves around her to get to his backpack. Emma relaxes.

"I feel ready, don't you?" he asks with his dazzling smile.

"Always," she smiles right back.

"Well, I should get going if I want to get home for dinner," he says.

"Yeah, I'll walk you out," she adjusts her glasses. He slings his backpack over his shoulder. She opens the door. Graham snakes his arm around her waist and pulls her to him.

"Graham, what are you doing?" she asks eyes wide.

"Something I should've done a while ago," he cups her face with his hand and plants his lips on hers. Her eyes practically bulge out of her sockets. She pushes him off of her and gets out of his grasp. Her hand covers her mouth in shock. Then anger takes over her. Emma's fists ball up, her arm snaps back, and her fist connects with Graham's eye. He stumbles back and his hand flies to his face. _What just happened?_


	26. Chapter 26

"Emma, what the hell?" Graham asks shocked. He's still hunched over on the floor.

"You have no right to be mad. I have shown no interest in you. I have a boyfriend, whom I love. You had no right to do that," Emma growls. He slowly sits up.

"What on God's green earth made you think that kissing me was okay? Please tell me," Emma says furious and shocked by his actions. He stands up.

"Emma, I love you. I ran off to London and realised what a fool I was for leaving, for letting you slip out of my grip. I stopped talking to you because I knew long distance would never work. I thought we could make things work when I got back. Much to my surprise when I come back and the quarterback is your boyfriend," he shouts.

"How was I supposed know that? You never said anything. I never knew I was supposed to wait for you. Graham, no I gave up on you I moved on. I'm happy," Graham balls his fists.

"You're happy with him?" he asks disgusted.

"Yes, now I think you should leave," she says through gritted teeth.

"Em," he pleads and takes a step towards her.

"LEAVE," she shouts. Graham steps back. Mary Margaret comes crashing down the stairs.

"What is going on down here?" She asked surprised. Emma grabs the door.

"Graham was just leaving," Emma growls. He collects himself and walks out the door. Emma slams and locks it behind him.

"What just happened? Do you want to talk about it?" Mary Margaret asks.

"Nope, I'll be up in my room," Emma says as she brushes past her mom. She stomps upstairs and slams her door shut. What am I supposed to do now?

The next day at lunch Emma and Ruby are the first to arrive at the table. The boys follow them soon after. Emma worries about Graham showing up. Emma hasn't told anyone. She thought she could hide it. Apparently think of the devil and he shall appear. Graham walks over to their table and everyone's jaws drops. His eye is black and purple.

"Graham! Your eye," Ruby shrieks. He sets his tray down and sits next to Ruby. Emma tenses up. No ones knows what happened last night. Not even Ruby. Across the table Emma glares at Graham. He better not open his big fat mouth.

"Yeah its pretty bad," he says with a grimace. Emma rolls her eyes. Killian frowns at her.

"What happened, mate?" Killian asks cautiously. Killian's eyes flick between Graham and Emma.

"I upset someone," Graham responds without taking his eyes off Emma.

"Maybe you should be more careful," Emma says with her eyebrows raised. Everyone at the table looks confused. Graham and Emma's eyes stay locked on to each other. Killian turns Emma's shoulder to face him. His eyes are searching her face.

"Did something happen between you two? Something I need to know about?" Killian asks concerned.

"No," Emma replies.

"Yes," Graham says.

"Alright! What the hell happened?" James asks. Everyone at the table falls silent. Emma lets out a sigh.

"I punched Graham," Emma growls. Ruby gasps and Killian tenses up.

"I kissed Emma," Graham says without looking at Killian. Emma can't take her eyes off Killian. Killian's fists clench and the bang down onto the table. Killian stands up.

"If she hadn't already beat you, I would," He leans over the table, "In fact I just might," Emma places a hand on Killian's heaving chest. He looks absolutely livid. She stands up and slowly pushes him away.

"Come on, we need to talk," she guides him away from the table and out of the lunch room.

"Emma, why didn't you tell me? You said to trust you and I did. Look what happened… this is happening all over again," he runs his hands through his hair.

"Killian! No its not. His kissed me, I pushed him off, then punched him. I yelled and screamed at him until he left my house. Killian, I love you. Not him. Killian, he was best friend and I thought I could trust him. I let my guard down for five seconds. I am sorry. Please, please forgive me," she pleads. Tears start to well in her eyes. He folds her into his arms. He kisses her hair. His hands move up and down her back.

"Look its alright. I don't blame you. If anything I blame him," he says with a tone of disgust.

"I am so sorry. I feel horrible about all this," she says into his chest.

"I don't blame you, but I'm still mad, Emma. I mean another guy kissed you. I can't just get over that," He fumbles with his hands.

"I know and you should be. If another girl kissed you, I don't know how I would handle that," she admits.

"I have that doctor's appointment soon. I am sorry to leave you after all of this, but I need to get cleared to play," he says. She smiles.

"Of course I understand. I know you love playing. Go see the good doctor," she says with a flourish of her hand. He smiles and pushes her up against the wall. He places his hands on either side of her head. His lips clash down on hers and his tongue forces its way into her mouth. His body presses against hers. He pulls away and ends it as soon as he started it.

"You're mine, Don't forget that," his raspy voice whispers in her ear. He walks away leaving Emma speechless. Maybe should make Killian mad more often…

After school Killian finds Emma and swings her around in a circle. His smile is as bright at the sun. He gives Emma a quick kiss.

"I got cleared! Emma for the first time in months I can play! I talked to my mom she even ungrounded me, so I can go out with my teammates and do other things with you," Killian cheers excitedly. She smiles at his happiness and wraps her arms around his neck.

"That's so great, babe. I can't wait to see you play again," she says with a wide smile. He kisses her cheek.

"I have to go to practice! I'll text you later," he cheers as he runs down the hall. She smiles at her happy boyfriend.

That night Emma falls asleep with her phone in her hand, waiting for Killian to text her. Late in the night her phone buzzes in her hand causing Emma to jolt awake. With her eyes barely open she answers.

"Hello," she says with her voice heavy with sleep.

"Oh thank god. You're awake," a voice says. A voice not belonging to Killian.

"Killian?" Emma grumbles into the phone.

"No, its Smee," Emma jolts up in bed.

"What's wrong? Where's Killian? Is he okay?" Emma asks quickly.

"He's been better. Emma, you need to come and get him. He won't let me near him without throwing a punch," Smee says. Emma gets out of bed.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Where is he?"

"Eric's," _Goddammit, Killian. Why there? You promised_. Smee says and she hangs up. She pulls on her converse and a jacket. She grabs her mom's keys and runs out the door. She speeds the whole way there. She pulls up to Eric's and throws the car in park. She slams her car door shut. _I am going to kill him. What the hell was he thinking?_ She walks through the front door and marches into the kitchen.

"Where the hell is he?" she asks as she walks in, hands on hips. All the football players point to the patio. She marches out and finds him arguing with Smee.

"No, you don't get it. This is happening all over again. I'm losing the girl I love. To another guy no less," he slurring his words.

"Killian," she growls with her arms crossed. They both turn to her.

"Ah, there she is now. God, she is a bloody minx. I mean I can understand why other men want her, but I never thought I would lose her," Killian says while leaning on Smee. Emma marches up to him.

"The only reason I would leave you now is because of you being a drunk asshole. Now we are leaving. So move your ASS," she shouts at him. She can't look at Smee. The asshole. He isn't even saying anything or looking at Emma.

"Fine, but you can't take me home,"

"Why not?"

"My mum. She can't see me like this. Please Emma," he pleads.

"Just go. Come on. Its late and I'm tired," she orders. He nods and walks over to her. He tries to hold her hand, but she shrugs away.

"I would not do that if I were you," she growls and he looks dejected. She places a hand on his back and leads him to the car. She shoves him into the car and slams the door. Emma leans against the car and sighs. She opens her door and gets in. She speeds away.

"Emma, I can explain," Killian slurs.

"Oh, I am sure you can, but we will have this conversation when you are sober," she states simply.

"Oh come on. Don't be like that," he says.

"You're in so much trouble with me right now, so I suggest you shut up," she snaps. He doesn't say another word. She pulls into her garage.

"You will not make a sound. Just go up to my room got it?" she challenges. He nods. They get out of the car. Killian stumbles and almost falls on his face. Emma catches him and guides him upstairs. They make it into her room without a peep from her parents.

"Come on. We're going to bed," she whispers. She clambers back into bed and he follows without a sound. He wraps his arms around her.

"I love you," he speaks softly in her ear.

"I love you too," she sighs and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. He settles right back in and falls asleep. Emma is up for awhile. _What am I going to do with him? What's going to happen to us?_


	27. Chapter 27

Every saturday Emma's parents go to the farmer's market and today is no exception. Emma wakes up around ten and her parents are gone. Killian is still out cold next to her. She slips on her moccasins and throws her hair into a messy bun. She goes down stairs and once again makes breakfast while she waits for Killian to awake. Emma places her head in her hands. She begins to sob. _Will this madness end? Or will I always be scrambling to get back to normal. He promised me he wouldn't do this again. I don't want to keep dragging his drunk ass out of trouble._

"Emma?" Killian's voice brings her out of her train of thought. She wipes away her tears and flips the pancakes.

"Emma, please. I am so sorry," his hands wrap around her waist and he gently brings her into him. She pushes him away and faces him.

"Killian, I can't keep doing this. You promised me it would stop. You promised. Did that mean anything to you? Did you know how scared I was for you last night? Killian, I can't do this," Emma sobs.

"I am sorry I broke that promise. Emma, I was still so mad about Graham I just wanted to lose myself. I didn't think it would go that far," he says sorrowful.

"Killian, you can't do that. When are you going to realize that you are an alcoholic?" she spits out. As soon as she says it she slaps a hand over her mouth.

"I am sorry. I am sorry. I-I" Emma tries to recover. He just stands there and blinks at her. He collects himself.

"Don't apologize you're right. I need to face this. No one has ever had enough balls to say it to me. I needed that. I've hurt you too much haven't I?" He leans over and turns the stove off. He moves the pancakes off the heat.

"Maybe, I am not sure," she sighs. Killian goes to embrace her, but she steps away from him. He looks so shattered, so broken by this small movement.

"Emma… I need you," he pleads. She crosses her arms.

"I know, but don't you ever think this is too much? Killian, normal relationships don't have this much drama. Maybe its a sign we aren't supposed to be together,"

"No, everyone has their shit they have to deal with. Ours just tends to be on the worse side of the spectrum. Emma, I've never loved someone as much as I loved you," he says as he moves closer to her. A tear escapes from the corner of her eye. He reaches in a wipes it away for her.

"I just can't handle something else happening. I am always waiting for the other shoe to drop now. That's no way for anyone to live. Killian, I can't do this…" she trails off. He shakes his head.

"No, no. Emma, you've given me back everything I thought I lost. Please. I'll never drink again. I'll go to AA. I'll do whatever you want me to do," he pleads. She can't given in now. She knows that she can't picking up the pieces of her messy life. She needs normal and simple. Nothing in this relationship has been easy or simple.

"Killian you're not hearing me. I can't do this. In fact I think we need some time apart," she states.

"What like a break?" he ask bewildered.

"Yes." He looks taken aback. Killian was joking. He can't imagine life without Emma. She brought hope and happiness back to him. After Milah he could hardly look at another girl. Then this beautiful girl with the golden hair and glasses was asking him questions and he couldn't stop thinking of her. He never stopped thinking of her ever. Now here he stood and she wanted to take a "break." The girl he loved.

"Its all or nothing with me, love." he says. He can feel his heartbreaking with every passing moment. Emma looks so lost and confused. He knows she loves him, but is being in a relationship with him so hard? He loves her so much, maybe its better to let her go.

"I can already see in our eyes what your decision is… just know I'll always love you," he steps forward and places a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, my love," he says as he walks out the door. She thought he would put up more of a fight. _Thank God he didn't it would've made this harder._ She cleans up the kitchen and goes back to bed.

Emma manages to go to school and do her work, but all she can think about is him. How much she misses him. She can't say his name or she bursts out in tears. No one is allowed to say his name to her. She thought this would be easier. She broke up with him. She feels this dull ache in her chest all day everyday. She needs to be rid of it.

In the middle of the week Graham approaches their table at lunch and slams down his tray next to Emma's.

"I kept my distance to let you not be angry anymore, but this is ridiculous. You are miserable and you look like a zombie. I am sure I don't know everything about your relationship, but if anything this proves that you need to either get back with him or suck it up and move on. What I did was stupid and idiotic. I am so sorry and I am sure I will never make up for what I did. As one of your best friends I want you to be happy. You're happy with Killian," she cringes at the name and holds the tears back.

"I can't go back to him. I fucked it up too much. We are better off apart," she sighs.

"No, you're not. I've seen him everyday since and he is so miserable. Emma, the way he looks at you. You're everything to him," James says. Ruby smiles at him.

"Emma, just talk to him. I know you still love each other. Why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Because we were never normal. We were always scrambling to pick up piece of some mess. I was sick of it. I'm better of alone. He is too. He got shot for me. His life is better without me. He can go play football in college and have a normal life," she spits out, "Now, can we please talk about something else?" she asks.

"No we can't he loves you and you love him. Now get your man back, before someone else does. You do love him?" she questions.

"Of course I love him. I miss him every goddamn day, but I know I'm no good for him. Finals start tomorrow and I'm not ready for history. Who wants to study?" she changes the subject and her friends move on.

Their first final is on friday and they finish at noon. Tomorrow is the championship game. That night at Granny's Ruby waits on James, Graham, and Emma until her shift is done. Finally Ruby gets to sit down and chat with them. James and her become all couply and cute. Emma cringes, but tries to smile because her best friend is happy. Graham places a hand on her shoulder. She turns to him.

"Can we talk?" she nods. Emma feels like that a talk is long over due. They get up and walk to the back.

"Look, I just want to make sure we are alright. I know what I did was awful and a shitty thing to do. Could you ever forgive me?" he asks.

"Yeah, no I could. Only if you promise it will never happen again," she says.

"It won't. I get it. You just don't have those feelings about me. Anyway, you belong to him," she says nonchalantly. Her eyes widen and she places her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me? I don't belong to any man," she states.

"No, not like that. You only had eyes for him. Killian would do anything to protect you. He watched you like you were the center of his world. Your smile was widest around him," as Graham says this a tear trickles down her cheek. She wipes it away.

"Excuse me," She ducks into the ladies room. Graham always had a way with words. Sometimes he didn't know when to shut up though. She always joked that he needed an off button. Everything he said was so goddamn true. When they said the truth hurts they didn't say it hit you like a brick wall. The tears are streaming down her face. There is a knock at the door.

"Just a minute," Emma calls.

"Its Ruby," she says. Emma yanks open the door and Ruby pulls her into a hug.

"Hey, it will be okay," she rubs Emma's back. Emma keeps sobbing into Ruby's shoulder.

"I miss him so much. God, Ruby what have I done?" she sobs. Ruby pets her head.

"I don't know," Ruby says with a sigh, "For now we are just going to get you home." Emma just follows her best friends lead.

 **ah don't hate me! I promise I like happy endings. Hang in there with this story.**


	28. Chapter 28

The next day Emma gets ready for the championship game. as much as it hurts her to see Killian she has to go. Her dad is the coach. Honestly after everything Killian did to get on the field it wouldn't feel right to not go.

Emma pulls on her coat, mittens and hat. She goes down stairs and Mary Margaret is waiting.

"Ready?" Mary Margaret asks. Emma nods. They head out to the car. Emma and Mary Margaret clamber in. Mary Margaret starts the car and backs out of the driveway. They head down the street.

"Emma, are you ever going to talk about what happened between you and Killian?" Mary Margaret questions.

"No, not really something I like to talk about," Emma grumbles.

"Emma, you are down right miserable. I just think if you talked about it would help. I just want to see you happy and out of this funk," she says.

"Fine, Here we go. We had too much drama and I reached my breaking point. I couldn't handle it anymore and I knew we were better off apart. Happy now?" Emma snaps. Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"Of course not. I'm not surprised that you were the one to end things with him. When things get hard you tend to run off. Emma, you should talk to him," she says with a sigh.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" Emma says exasperated.

"Maybe because its the truth," Mary Margaret says as she pulls into a parking spot at the stadium.

"Maybe because its a bad idea and I shouldn't listen to any of you," Emma unbuckles her seatbelt. She hops out of the car and slams the door. Emma stalks away from the car and finds Ruby and James. They have saved four seats in the second row. Ruby's brow furrows when she sees Emma's face.

"What's wrong? You're mad. Why are you mad? What happened?" Ruby asks concerned.

"I just got into it with my mom, but its fine. I am here to watch our team win and have fun," she says with a sad smile. It was all she could muster. Ruby and James just nod. They exchange a worried look.

"When is Graham getting here?" Emma questions.

"He didn't say. We saved him a seat, but you never know when he will show up," Ruby says.

"Why don't you text him… just to make sure he is coming," James suggests. Emma nods and pulls out her phone. She yanks her mitten off and quickly sends a text to Graham.

*Hey when are you getting to the game?"*

*I am leaving my house now. Be there soon* he replies. Emma shrugs and places her mitten back on.

"He said he is on his way," Emma states.

"Alright, five minutes until the game starts," James says while staring at his watch.

"Who won the coin toss?" Ruby asks. Emms shrugs.

"We did, thank god. We always do better if we start," James says as he wraps his arm around Ruby. Emma nods in agreement. All she can think about is Killian. She has been avoiding him and she will see him tonight. Everyone is going to Eric's after the game. She hopes he won't be there. He can't seem to resist alcohol. As much as she doesn't want to talk to him she wants to make sure he is alright. Maybe she should go to keep an eye on him. The cheering crowd breaks her out of her train of thought. Everyone is standing up, so she does as well. The game is starting.

They get off to a good start and Killian is the star as always. Seeing isn't as hard as she thought. Maybe its because he can't see her. Graham arrives about ten minutes in. He stands next to Emma.

"How we doing?" he asks.

"Pretty good. A good start at least," she says her eyes still focused on the game.

"Good," Graham smiles. Their team maintains their lead into half time. The other team almost catches up to them, but the defense keeps them at bay. Then Killian throws the ball and it is run into the end zone. It is the last touchdown of the game. Their team wins and the stands explode with cheering, several chants are started. Eric runs to the stands.

"In case you didn't know there is a party at my place and everyone is welcome!" he shouts and gets down. Ruby looks at Emma.

"You want to go?" Ruby asks. Emma shakes her head. They start to leave the stadium and filter into the parking lot.

"No, you guys go. Have fun," she says.

"Are you sure? Its going to be fun," James says. She shakes her head.

"I'll see you guys there?" Graham asks the couple. They nod and he heads off to his car. Ruby goes to her side of the car and gets in. Emma grabs James' arm.

"Do me a favor and watch Killian tonight. make sure he doesn't drink. He can't seem to stop once he's started," she whispers. He nods.

"Of course. No problem. Don't worry, Emma. He will be okay," he says. She nods.

"Thanks for this," she says. Then she walks back to her mom's car. Mary Margaret is there waiting for her. They get in the car and head home.

Later that night Emma is pacing in her room. Is Killian alright? Is he drinking? Is he going to call me for help? She grabs her phone and shoots a text to Ruby.

*How's Killian doing?*

*If you wanted to know that why didn't you just come?* she responds. Emma rolls her eyes at this.

*Ruby, just tell me*

*He's fine. He's not drinking James has been watching him like a hawk. Stop worrying*

*Good. Thank you*

*Welcome. Now go to bed. You need sleep*

*Okay goodnight* Emma hadn't slept through the night since she broke up with Killian. She knows tonight will not be the night she actually gets some sleep. She grabs a book and sits on the window box. Emma reads until the early hours of the morning. She attempts to sleep and thankfully manages a couple hours of sleep.

On monday Ruby pulls Emma aside in the hallway before math.

"What? I am going to be late for math," Emma whines.

"You look like shit. Go home," Ruby orders.

"I can't. I've missed too many days already," Emma explains.

"Who brought you to school?" Ruby asks with her arms crossed.

"Graham," Emma mumbles.

"Oh, so you're parents haven't seen you today?" Ruby asks shocked. Emma shakes her head. Just then the bell rings.

"Alright. Give me your homework. I'll turn it in," Ruby asks while holding a hand out. Emma rummages in her backpack and pulls out her homework and hands it over. Ruby puts it in her backpack.

"Now, we are going to your dad's class and you will explain to him how awful you feel and I'll take you home," Ruby places a hand on her back and guides Emma to the gym. _Oh god Killian has my dad's class now._

"Ruby, he's going to be there," Emma says.

"I know and this is a small school, so get over it," she says charmingly to hide her harsh words. When they walk into the gym all the boys are doing push ups. Emma can't take her eyes off Killian. She needs to get out of here. Emma tries to to leave. Ruby grabs her arm tightly.

"No, you can't get out of this," Ruby growls, " Coach, Emma needs to talk to you," Ruby calls out. Coach turns and walks over. Killian stops doing push ups at the sound of Emma's name.

"Emma, you left before we did this morning… you don't look alright. Do you need to go home?" David asks concerned.

"No," Emma responds. Ruby rolls her eyes and David just looks confused.

"Really? Why don't you tell your dad how much sleep you got last night?" Ruby says with her hands on her hips. David rubs his temples.

Killian can't stop staring at Emma. He worries about her. Everyday at school he manages to see her in some small way. She never sees him, but he always sees her. With each passing day she looks worse and more tired. To see her like this kills him. He wants to talk to her, to hold her, and tell her everything will be alright. Ha can't because she won't let him. He stopped drinking for good this time. Killian has gone to the local AA chapter. He wants to tell her that he's changed and he wants her back so much his heart aches for her.

"Emma, I don't need the answer to that question. I want you to go home and sleep. Ruby, please take her home and make sure she stays there. I'll call both of you out," He orders. Both girls nod.

"When your mother and I get home we will have a talk about this," he says. At this point every boy in the room has stopped doing their push ups. Ruby guides Emma out of the room. In the hallway they hear David blow his whistle.

"See that wasn't so bad?" Ruby asks sweetly as they walk to her car.

"Are you kidding? That was awful. I feel like I have been punched in the gut then stabbed in the heart repeatedly, and then my heart shattered into million tiny pieces. Ruby, I miss him so much. What the hell do I do?" Emma asks.

"You do what I've been telling you all along go get him. Emma, I know you think that you two aren't good for each other, but thats not true. You two are wrecks without each other. You need to figure it out or get back with him," Ruby starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot.

"I just don't know. Everything is just a complete mess right now. Maybe once things get better I'll talk to him," she says with a yawn.

"Everything is a mess right now because you broke up with him. Fix things with him and things will get better," Ruby promises.

"I'll think about it," Emma mumbles.

"That's progress," Ruby says with a smile. A few minutes later they turn onto Emma's street and Ruby puts Emma to bed. For the first time in days Emma falls asleep.

New Year's Eve.

Ariel's New Year's Blowout is the party of the year. You're considered a social pariah if you miss it. Emma wearing a black dress with lace tights. Red pumps and newly discovered red leather jacket. Ruby has adorned her black leather pants and a magenta tank top with a black leather jacket. James is wearing his usual tan khakis and a knit sweater. How he and Ruby ended up together Emma will never know, but they are a great match for each other. Graham is meeting them there.

When they arrive the party is in full swing. They shove their way to the kitchen and Ruby and james grab drinks. Emma is the designated driver for tonight. They move out of the kitchen and into the living room. Emma keeps looking around. She knows Killian will be there. Its only a matter of time until she sees him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ruby asks. Emma can hear the music spilling out of the room next to them. There must be a dance floor set up.

"What if I see Killian?" Emma asks. After these couple weeks of winter break Emma is finally able to say his name.

"So what? If you see him you see him," Ruby says with shrug. She downs her drink and turns to James.

"I want to dance. You'll be okay on your own?" she asks Emma. Emma just nods. The past two weeks Emma has just been okay.

"Hold on," he finishes his drink, "Alright, lets go, babe," he grabs her hand and leads her out of the room. There's a hand on Emma's shoulder. She turns and finds Killian. His hand leaves her shoulder and Emma immediately wants it back.

"Emma," he says with that beautiful accent. Thank god he spoke first because she wouldn't have started this conversation.

"Killian, how are you?" she asks trying not to sound fake or weird.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I was okay. Are you doing alright?" he asks worry written all over his face. He's not okay? He looks fine. More than fine actually.

"About the same," she says cautiously. They just stare at each other for a couple minutes.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks throwing caution to the wind. He just needs her back in his arms. She could say no. She's most likely going to say no. She broke up with him… why would she say yes?

 **Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked the chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

Killian's brow furrows. He almost looks like he regrets asking the question. _Dance? Oh god where is this going? I should shouldn't I? Oh god here we go._ Emma panics internally.

"Yeah sure," she says with a weak smile. Killian's face lights up at her answer. A wide grin crosses his face. He holds out his hand and she gingerly places her hands in his. This small action sends a tingling sensation throughout her arm. She shudders.

"Are you cold?" he asks. She shakes her head. He leads them into the other room and onto the makeshift dance floor. Of course as soon as they get onto the dance floor a slow song comes on. Emma sighs. Killian pulls her in and wraps his arms around her waist. She interlaces her fingers behind his head.

"Well, um this is nice," Emma comments, unsure what to say.

"Yeah, I actually wanted to talk to you, so I guess this works out," he chuckles.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asks. He collects his thoughts before answering. She chews the inside of her cheek waiting for an answer.

"Why did we break up? because I don't get it. I know I fucked up, but I love you. I was willing to work through it. Why did you just give up on us?" he asks sounding so hurt and confused, "I know you were a wreck after and I was too. I didn't even enjoy winning the championship. I just wanted you next to me…" he trails off staring into her forest green eyes hiding behind her glasses. _He did enjoy winning that game I saw him the parking lot after._

"Killian, I just couldn't handle another bomb dropping and I wanted normal and lets face it. Our relationship was far from normal," she states.

"I don't believe you. You need to face that your life isn't normal. It hasn't been nor will it ever be. Emma, normal is boring and bland. I love you because you're not normal. We sneak off places together and do crazy things. I will stay in and be normal, but I know that you would be bored. You love doing crazy things. So tell me the real reason we broke up," Killian challenges. At this point they have given up the charade of dancing. _He's right. That's not the real reason. Why is he always right?_ They are just standing there with their arms around each other.

"Fine! I got scared and bailed, just like I always do. Is this what you wanted, Killian?" she says frustrated.

"Of course not. Why the hell were you so scared?" he asks.

"Your drinking," she mumbles and expects him to flinch or to move away. He just stands there solid as a rock.

"Oh love, I am so sorry. I was such an idiot. Emma, I took what you called me that day seriously. I go to AA twice a week," he says unwavering.

"You do?" she asks alarmed.

"Yes. Emma, do you love me?" he asks.

"Of course I do. What kind of question is that?" she asks hurt he would even doubt how she felt about him.

"I just wanted to be sure before I did something," he says. She's about to say what when his lips clash down onto hers. At first she is taken aback by this. She realizes it what she wants though and she deepens the kiss and plunges her fingers into his hair. He lifts her off the ground for a moment. They break apart, both out of breath.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT," Ariel is on the microphone starting the countdown to the ball dropping.

"Now what?" Emma says bewildered.

"SEVEN, SIX, FIVE," Everyone is shouting along with Ariel at this point.

"This," Killian says with a satisfied grin. He pulls her back into his arms.

"FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the room cheers besides them. Killian dips Emma and kisses her. She clutches on to him for dear life. He slowly brings her back up.

"Pretty great way to start the new year, don't you say," Killian says.

"Yes," she brings his lips down on hers again. She can't resist him. She jumps up and wraps her legs around his waist. He holds her tight afraid that if he lets go she will slip away from him again. She slowly gets down. He just stares at her in awe.

"Please come home with me tonight," he whispers in her ear.

"I drove Ruby and James here and they sure as hell aren't sober enough to drive," she states. Emma starts to look for Ruby at this point, but can't see her or James.

"I'll follow you guys and after you drop them off. You can come home with me. Emma please," he pleads.

"Fine. Let's go find them," she sighs and turns into the crowd. Eventually they find Ruby and James outside drinking. Emma gets them in Ruby's car and they drive to James' house. Killian follows closely. Emma hands the keys off to Ruby, who's too drunk to say anything about Killian being there, but still gives her a smile. Emma hops into the Jolly Roger and Killian heads back to his place.

They don't say much on the drive over. When they pull up to his house and puts it in park. He goes to open the door. She grabs his arm.

"Wait," he stops, "what about your mom?" Emma asks.

"She has the night shift. Don't worry, love," he says with a smile. He gets out and opens her door. She gets out and grabs his hand. He looks surprised she was the first to make a move, but he smiles. He leads her into his house, all without letting go of her hand. They head up into his room.

"I'll get you something to change into," he mumbles and she just nods. From his dresser he pulls a t-shirt and boxers. He hands them to her. Both of them silently change. Emma can taste the tension in the room. She leaves her clothes in a pile on the floor. She turns and catches Killian watching her. He quickly turns away. Emma goes over to him a places a hand on his cheek.

"We obviously need to talk about this," she says as she slowly moves her hand away from his face.

"I guess so," he shrugs.

"Can we even go back to what we were?" She asks truly terrified of the answer he might give.

"I don't know, but all I know is that I love you," he says.

"And I love you. That's enough for me," she buries her head into his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

"Me too. Now, bed?" he asks looking down at her. She nods and they climb into bed. He pulls her against him.

"Never leave me again," he says.

"I won't I promise." They fall asleep in each others arms.

 **There is only a couple of chapter left for the story, but I have a sequel planned. Don't worry there is more coming!**


	30. Chapter 30

Four months later…

"What is he doing? It is April for godsake he needs to buck up and ask you already," Ruby complains as she and Emma sit down at the lunch table. Emma shrugs.

"What's the point? He's my boyfriend I know we are going together. I already bought my dress and he knows it," she adjusts her glasses. Emma wants him to ask her, but at this point she has given up all hope that it will happen.

"The point?!" Ruby shrieks, "Its so goddamn romantic is the fucking point, Emma. I mean James spelled prom with rose petals on my front lawn and then took me to a candlelit dinner. He knows how to woo a girl. Killian could take note," she says as she collects herself.

"I don't need to be wooed. I am perfectly fine just going with him," Emma says and takes a sip from her water bottle.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asks with her eyebrow raised. Before Emma can answer the intercom beeps and everyone in the lunch room falls silent.

"Would Emma Swan report to room 1705," Mrs. Bell's high pitched voice rings out. Everyone commences their chatter.

"Why do you need to go to your mom's room?" Ruby asks just as confused as she is. Emma shrugs and gets up.

"Grab your stuff lets find out," she orders. The girls pick up their bags and head out. When they arrive the lights are out, but the door is open. Emma steps in cautiously.

"Mom?" Emma asks worried, her heart beat increasing.

"Guess again," Killian's accent rings through the room. She spins around trying to find the source of his voice in the dark. Someone flicks on the lights and Killian is in front of her with a single lily.

"I remember you telling me that roses were too traditional and predictable. That you love lilies for their unique, but simple beauty. You're my lily… will you go to prom with me?" he asks. At this point tears have brimmed in her eyes. _Holy shit I did need some romance._ She nods vigorously.

"Yes, of course," She runs into his arms and he easily engulfs her. _Thank god he asked… I worried he was losing interest or worse forgot all together._

"Good those tears had me worried for a minute," he whispers into her hair. Clapping begins. Ruby, James, her parents and even Graham are there cheering them on. She smiles and blush spreads across her cheeks. Everyone starts to chat amongst themselves. Killian hands her the lily. She takes it and examines it for a minute. She then looks up at him.

"You did all this for me?" as she asks her voices cracks. They both chuckle.

"Of course. You didn't think I forgot did you?" he challenges with one eyebrow raised.

"Well… maybe. I mean it is one month before prom," she states.

"I know, but it had to be a surprise," he says with a devilish smirk.

"If he hadn't asked you today I would've slapped him then made him ask. Don't worry I got your back," Ruby says with a wink. Everyone laughs at this. Emma turns back to Killian.

"You never told me the color of your dress," he states.

"I know this is hard to believe, but its purple," she says with a smug expression on her face.

"I should've known," he smiles down at her and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

 **Short and sweet... the story's not done yet!**


	31. Chapter 31

Emma is sitting in a chair while Mary Margaret curls her hair. Emma is in her stunning purple dress with a beaded waist. Mary Margaret curls the last piece of hair and sweeps back a couple pieces of her hair into a diamond encrusted silver hair clip in order to keep it out of her face.

"There. Your hair is beautiful. Now do you need me to do your makeup?" She asks with the widest smile.

"No thanks. I'll do it. Where are the contacts we got?" Emma asks. As much as Emma loves her glasses, but for tonight she want to go without them.

"Umm, they're downstairs I picked them up last night. I'll go get them," she says as she runs out of the bathroom. Mary Margaret comes back a couple minutes later box in hand. Emma snatches it from Mary Margaret's hand and whips her glasses off. Emma places her contacts in and remembers why she doesn't wear them. They are the most uncomfortable thing ever. Emma applies foundation and a nude, shimmering eyeshadow. Along with a little eyeliner on her waterline. To finish her look she swipes mascara through her eyelashes. Emma smiles at what she has created.

"When's Ruby getting here? Are we taking pictures here?" Mary Margaret pesters.

"We are going to James' house. I guess he has a big winding staircase that Ruby wants our pictures taken on. I am supposed to be there at seven," Emma says.

"Well its about six thirty. We should probably get ready to go. I'll grab the bountaire and you grab your clutch. Do you know how to get James' place?" Mary Margaret says rapidly.

"Yeah, Ruby sent me an address we can punch it into the GPS," Emma says. Mary Margaret heads downstairs to find David. Emma grabs her clutch off her bed it has her phone, chapstick, her id, and some money. She puts on her strappy silver heels. She examines herself in the mirror before heading down stairs. Damn I look hot. I am going to have so much fun tonight. She smiles, turns the light off in her room, and walks downstairs. Her parents are waiting for her at the bottom of the steps. David holds out his hand and she takes it.

"Emma, you're so beautiful," he says.

"Oh thanks dad," he says a little teary eyed. Mary Margaret steps in.

"No! stop those tears this second. Here let me look," Mary Margaret examines her, "Ok your make up is still perfect. Now, let's go. Give me that address," Mary Margaret order. Emma read it out to her and they plug it into the GPS. They get directions and pile into David's car. He drives and Mary Margaret gives instructions. As alway they are the perfect team.

They pull up and James' mom lets them in. Ruby, James and Killian are already there. Automatically Killian's jaw drops. She slightly sucks her breath in. He looks really hot in a suit. She walks into his arms and he kisses her forehead. They pull apart, but still hold hands. The parents are conversing in a corner and a couple of them have glasses of wine in their hands.

"You're so beautiful, Emma Swan," Killian says. A look of complete admiration on his face.

"You don't look too bad yourself," Emma winks at him. Ruby is stunning in her sexy red dress. She is holding onto James, who looks very comfortable in a suit. Which isn't surprising considering the size of his house. I knew he came from money, but damn I don't think I have ever seen a house this big. Emma glances around the room in awe. Mary Margaret commands the attention of the room.

"Now kids up on that grand staircase. Its picture time!" she says with a clap of her hands. Emma sets her clutch on a nearby table. They rush up the stairs. Killian is last, followed by Emma, then James and closest to the bottom is Ruby. They smile and laugh while the parents take what seems like a million pictures. Then they pile into James' town car. They hired a driver for the night.

The group goes to James' country club for dinner, but they don't stay long. Ruby can't help but to worry about how the sophomores are handling her precious prom.

"Honey, I am sure everything is fine. There is no need to worry," James attempts to comfort her. They are sitting in the car and Ruby can't stop tapping her foot.

"I just need to get there and know everything is okay," Ruby says.

"Ruby, the dance only started an hour ago. There is administration there. They will make sure nothing goes wrong," Emma reasons.

"Still I need to know," Ruby says through her teeth. They all back off. The car pulls in front of the country club. Ruby hops out of the car and practically runs to the ballroom where prom is being held. The rest of the group is shortly behind her. The theme for the prom is winter wonderland. A tad cliche if you ask Emma, but she sure as hell wasn't going to cross Ruby.

When they enter the ballroom Emma can't believe the scene in front of her. There is fake snow lining the walls. Everything in the is white. There are four pillars outlining the dance floor. The pillars contain lights that change from white to blue to white again. There are tables with white tablecloths covering them surrounding the dancefloor. The back of the room has the DJ. The rest of the group continues to stare in awe. Killian wraps his arm around Emma. She just smiles at him.

"This is amazing," she says.

"That's what I was thinking," Killian comments.

"I knew Ruby could plan, but this is amazing. Like she could make serious money doing this," James says. Ruby finds them still in a state of shock.

"What? Is there something wrong?" Ruby asks.

"No its perfect. Like no one could ask for anything better," Emma says and gives her best friend a hug.

"Thanks. Now lets party!" she shouts. Killian takes Emma's hand and leads her out onto the dance floor. Killian pulls her into him and his hands move slowly up and down her body.

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Killian whispers in her ear.

"Not enough," she chuckles.

"Well you are, but I miss your glasses." The music fades into a slow song. Killian turns her around to face him. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck. He places his hands on her waist.

"Oh thank god. I hate contacts they are so uncomfortable," Emma says with a sigh.

"Then why do you wear them?" Killian asks confused.

"Eh. For one night I wanted to see what its like without them," she shrugs.

"Well you're beautiful either way," his lips brush hers. He brings her in and kisses her. His tongue slides into her mouth. Her fingers interlace into his hair and pulls. He pulls away and she rests her forehead against his.

"Now you can't tease me like that," she says with a devilish smile. Killian smirks and looks around the room. He frowns.

"Administration is everywhere we aren't slipping away tonight," he lowers his voice, "later, I promise."

"I am holding you to that promise," she smiles. This moment couldn't be more perfect. I have never loved anyone more than I love him.

 _The End_

 **This is the end. I do have and epilogue and there is a sequel planned! Don't worry there is more coming.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Epilogue**

"EMMA! MOVE IT! YOU CAN'T BE LATE TO GRADUATION," Mary Margaret hollers up the steps. Seconds later Emma comes bounding down the steps in her cap and gown.

"Mom, I had to change shoes. These are way more comfortable," Emma states. Mary Margaret places a hand on her back and pushes Emma out the door.

"Ouch, are you trying to kill me?" Emma says as she stumbles into the car. David has started the car already and screeches out of the driveway. They race to the school and make it in time. They all file into the auditorium.

"See look we're on time. You two freaked out for nothing," Emma says hands on her hips.

"Oh shut up. Go get in line with the other kids," David says with a proud smile. She waves goodbye and finds Killian.

"Hey babe. I thought you weren't going to make it," he says with a sigh of relief. She kisses his cheek.

"We don't start for like ten minutes. Anyway I just wanted to say hi before we are no longer high schoolers," she says with a giggle. He smiles and brushes some hair out of her face.

"God, you're even beautiful in a cap and gown," he compliments. She blushes.

"Thank you. I am going to go now. See you later," they exchange a brief kiss and she heads to her spot in line. Their town and school are relatively small, so the graduating class is about a hundred students. They quickly get through the ceremony and in a blink of an eye Emma has a diploma and has crossed the stage. It doesn't really hit her until her parents find her. Mary Margaret pulls her into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh honey we are so proud of you," Mary Margaret says with tears spilling down her face. Emma manages to wriggle out of her mother's hug. David wraps his arms around Emma's shoulders.

"Oh thanks. I can't believe that it actually happened. Like I am actually done with high school," Emma says with a smile.

"We never had doubt for a second," David says. He can't look any prouder than he does right now.

"You and Killian will have a great time at Syracuse," Mary Margaret says.

"I can't wait. Hold on I have to go find Ruby," Emma smiles. Her parents nod. Emma pushes through the crowd until she grabs a hold of her best friend. Ruby pulls Emma into a tight hug.

"We made it honey! Only the real world from here. Ugh I can't wait! I am so glad we are only a train ride apart, but even then thats a little far for my taste," Ruby say while clutching Emma's hands. Tears spring to Emma's eyes and she can't hold them back. The tears spill down her cheeks and Ruby's smile falls.

"Woah honey what's wrong?" Ruby says worry in her eyes. Emma wipes the tears away and takes a couple deep breaths before she speaks.

"I just don't know what I'll do without you by my side. You're my side kick and you have had my back through thick and thin. It just hit me and I don't know what to do," Emma sniffles. Ruby pulls her in for a hug.

"Oh honey, I'll always be there for you and I know you have my back. Its just a train ride and I'm sure we will text each other twenty four seven. I wouldn't worry about us not being close," Ruby pulls out of the hug, "You know I wouldn't allow such a thing." Emma nods vigorously.

"Okay good because I need my girl to tell me what to do when things get rough," Emma says with a smile.

"Oh you know I'll be there," Ruby winks, "Come on lets go find your lazy boyfriends. Who are probably talking about football or something as equally boring," Ruby wraps her arm around her best friend and they search the crowd for the boys. As always she's right and they are talking about football. The girls double over in laughter and the boys are just as confused as ever. They shrug it off. Emma hopes they all stay friends for a long time.

"Honey, wake up. We're here!" Mary Margaret cheers. Emma opens her eyes and lifts her head of the cool window pane. Emma is awake in time to see the Syracuse welcome sign. Everything is so green here. Emma stares out her window in awe. David pulls into a parking space near her dorm. As soon as the car stops Emma's door opens and she steps out to stretch her legs. She was in the car far too long. Emma grabs her phone. She shoots off a text to Killian.

*Everything here is so green. I can't believe it. How close are you?*

*About fifteen minutes. We had to stop for gas a while back. See you soon, love*

*Can't wait* she smiles and slides her phone in the back pocket of her shorts. Mary Margaret slings an arm around Emma and pulls her close.

"This is so beautiful. You and Killian will do great here," Mary Margaret looks like she is about to say something else when David calls out from the back of the car.

"Ladies, now I am strong, but I can't take all these boxes to a third floor dorm," he pokes his head around the back of the car.

"We are enjoying the view and you had to ruin our moment," Mary Margaret jokes as she leads them of to the back of the car. David smiles, but hands boxes to Emma and Mary Margaret. They make the trek upto Emma's dorm a couple times until they get everything in there. Luckily Emma scored a single room, which means its about as big as a shoebox, but she'll take knows he has a roommate, so he'll be over a lot. Her parents help her unpack. Just as they finish there is a knock on the door. Emma opens it and find Killian and Charlotte. Emma gives Killian a peck on the cheek and hugs Charlotte. Emma lets them in and suddenly the room feels every small.

"Hello, have you guys unpacked already?" Mary Margaret asks. They nod.

"Lucky for me this boy packs light. I am sure in a week or two he'll ask me to send me something he forgot," Charlotte playfully nudges his shoulder. He just shrugs. Killian wraps an arm around Emma. She smiles up at him.

"How about we take these two out for one last proper meal?" Charlotte suggests.

"Sounds great. Plus I am starving," David agrees. Everyone agrees and the groups files out of Emma's room. She locks the door and they head out.

They all agree on an italian place just outside of the campus. After everyone has eaten all their stomachs can handle the parents drive them back. At the dorms there are teary goodbyes. Mary Margaret hugs Emma so tight she thinks her eyes might pop out of their sockets.

"Oh sweetie. I am just going to miss you so much. You know I just love you more than anything," Mary Margaret says through her tears.

"I know, mom. I'll miss you too. I promise I'll call and text all the time," tears spill down Emma's cheeks. They break apart from their hug.

"I'm going to hold you to that promise. Now I guess I have to hand you off to your father," she reluctantly steps back and David steps in. He pulls his little girl into his arms.

"You can call us if you need anything. Even if its the middle of the night. Also, I put mace in your desk. There's an extra one in there. You should put in your purse. Please be safe," he says. Emma pulls away.

"I will be. Please don't worry too much," Emma says with a weak smile.

"I'll try, but you'll always be my little girl," he chuckles. Emma surprises him again and hugs him again.

"I love you, dad," Emma says into his shirt. He strokes her hair.

"I love you too," he kisses the top of her head. Mary Margaret joins their hug. Next to the Swan's Charlotte and Killian are saying their goodbyes.

"Now, when you two come home for thanksgiving that lovely girl better not show up pregnant you hear me?" Charlotte warns.

"Of course not. How irresponsible do you think we are?" Killian asks shocked.

"I have to warn you, that's my job as a mother. You have everything right?" she asks.

"Yes, mom." Charlotte hugs Killian tightly. Killian wraps his arms around his mother.

"Stay out of trouble."

"I'll try my best," he mumbles.

"I love you... if you ever need anything you know where I am," she says as the tears finally spill over.

"I love you too, mom." he holds her closer. All the parents and kids wipe away their tears. Charlotte gives The Jolly Roger's keys to Killian. She is getting a ride back with the Swan's. The parents drive away and Emma and Killian wave goodbye until they can't see them anymore. Killian pulls Emma into his arms and kisses her softly. She pulls away.

"Now what?" She asks looking into his electric blue eyes. She feels a little overwhelmed at the moment. He brushes a few strands of blonde hair out her face.

"Not entirely sure... should we go back to your place?" he asks with a devilish grin.

"I was hoping you would suggest that."

"Why Miss Swan do you think I have dishonorable intentions?" he asks faking offense.

"Oh I know you do," she winks at him. Hand in hand they walk off to the dorm.

 **That's it for now. The sequel is called Life in the Jolly Roger and I should have the first chapter up in a couple of days. Please let me know what you guys thought and once again thank you much for reading!**


End file.
